Hidden in Plain View
by xEternal Wingx
Summary: His sensei left 13 years ago, but when the man suddenly reappears to take Iruka back under hs wing, he ruins more the the village. Eventual KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: There shouldn't be any…but this starts during the Chuunin exams…Everything that happened up to Hayate's death remains the same. But after it become my fanfiction. So the anime is somewhat ignored. Sort of.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, IRUKA WOULD KICK JOUNIN ASS!

**Chapter 1**

"_Remember, when I return to this village, you will come with me. But until then, you are to stay here. Hide yourself, and just remember." The cold voice hissed in his ear, tickling the strands of dark brown hair that had fallen loose. _

"_Yes Sensei, but-"_

"_No. Just listen." the older man pressed a pale hand to the youths forehead. "Do not ask. Just live the way you would until I return, when your true purpose will be needed." _

"_But sensei-"_

"_No." the hand pressed harder, and the young teens eye lids grew heavy. "Now, what did I tell you?" _

"_To…to remember." the boy whispered, his eyelids closing over coffee colored eyes, and his body becoming limp in the elders arms. _

"_Very good." The man lifted the boy effortlessly, and placed him in his bed. _

_The man stepped back, and silently walked out of the boys small apartment, on to the roof and into the cool night air. "You don't even know yourself." the man pumped chakra into his legs and headed toward the Konoha village gates. "Do you, Iruka." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka yawned, and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes so he could get a clear look at the glowing red numbers of his digital clock.

But there was a problem. The clock was not there. It was nowhere where it was supposed to be. Next to his bed, on the night stand.

That was when Iruka's sleeping mind realized that he wasn't even in his bedroom, or in a bed for that matter.

"Crap." Iruka said, jolting upright in shock, and noticed a little to late that he was sitting in his kitchen chair, and toppled backwards. "Ow." Iruka groaned, "Some ninja I am."

Iruka stood up, straightened the chair, and his clothes.

If someone where to examine the table, one would find a vast assortment of essays, quizzes, tests, and homework scrolls. Many with a large red 'x' on numerous problems or sections. This was truly a disappointment for the ninjas to be.

And upon closer inspection, one could find the exact moment in which Iruka had fallen asleep. If the large red line, the smudge, and then a mini puddle of red ink was any indication. The similar, and matching red blotch on Iruka's face only added to the suspicion.

Iruka sighed, then remembered that it was a Thursday, and he in fact had classes. Iruka's eyes shifted, and he peaked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh thank kami." Iruka breathed, as he realized that he still had an hour before he had to be at school. Iruka stacked the papers, grabbed a clean uniform, and entered the bathroom, to attempt to start the day somewhat normally.

XXXXXXX

Iruka made it to the academy in one piece and with his morning coffee. After this mornings incident off falling backwards, and the near twenty minutes it took to scrub the red ink off the side of his face, Iruka's morning was going fine.

He set the papers on his desk, and began writing instructions on the black board.

"Iruka-sensei." a cool voice stated, then knocked on the door lightly indicating that the person was coming in.

Iruka turned to see who it was and went back to writing after realizing who it was. "Hello Genma-san. What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really…" Genma said, rolling his senbon back and forth with his tongue. "But…um…I was instructed to tell you that, since you're the head sensei at the academy and all, that we are on high alert." Iruka dropped his piece of chalk, and turned to Genma.

"What happened?" he asked in a deadly serious tone.

"Hayate. The ANBU found him dead a little under three weeks ago. This is the first time they let the information out into the public. We're, that is everyone, is to be high alert since the Final Exam, is next week." Genma stated, fingers fidgeting slightly with his kunai holster.

Iruka sighed. He and Hayate had been friends, back when they had been in the academy. "So…so does Hokage think a rival village did this?"

Genma shifted to his other foot. "No, he thinks that…village already here did it. We just don't know who." Genma straightened. "So everyone needs to be on alert. Especially since… Sasuke, he has a mark…" Genma began chewing frantically on his senbon. "You're not supposed to know that." he muttered as an after though.

Iruka nodded. "I wont tell."

"But, the whole reason for this visit is to tell you to be ready with the kids. Ya know, watch out, and be ready to move if need be." Genma said seriously.

Iruka nodded. "Thank you. I will."

Genma smirked, and was practically stampeded when the children began pouring into the room. "I'll see ya later Sensei. I have to go learn how to Procter an exam." Genma laughed, and disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke.

"Okay class! Shut up, sit down, and follow the directions on the board!" Iruka shouted over the roar of the children. His almost good morning, now officially ruined.

XXXXXXX

Kakashi wandered into the Hokage building at around 10:30. The mission room was only open for another half hour, and only one Chuunin still at work.

He entered the room with a quietness that only he, an ex-ANBU and high leveled Jounin could possibly possess.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei." For all the training and experience Kakashi had, he was still surprised, and almost jumped.

"Err, hello sensei. How are you on this fine day?"

Iruka blinked. "Terrible. I swear this day started out bad and only got worse."

Kakashi laughed. "Oh, I'm sure it couldn't possibly get any worse."

Iruka sighed. "I suppose not." Kakashi handed him an old mission report. "Can I ask you something?" Iruka asked quietly, almost afraid to ask.

"Of course." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Go ahead."

"H-how is Sasuke?" Kakashi frowned. Of all the questions, that was the least suspected.

"Well…I cant really say-"

"I already know about the mark." Iruka interjected.

Kakashi was surprised for the second time that night. "Oh. Well…we have it under control, I suppose. He's getting ready for the final exam. I suppose you know about…Hayate too." Iruka nodded sadly, correcting little mistakes on Kakashi's report. "Do you know whose proctoring the finals?"

"Genma. He came by the academy this morning and told me." Iruka said simply, and filed the report. "If your worried about Genma, he wont persecute you for being late." Iruka laughed.

"Heh, no. You seem to know Genma well… I didn't know you had a relationship with him." Kakashi smirked.

Iruka spun around. "No! No, me and Genma were good friends with Hayate and a couple others in the academy. That's all." Iruka explained quickly.

"Oh." Kakashi said. "So, then how did you take the news of Hayate?"

Iruka sighed, and rubbed his forehead, fighting back a headache. "It was hard. Mostly since he died three weeks ago, from what I've heard, and I only just found out. And from Genma no less."

"Well at least Genma told you. I found out by overhearing Izumo and Kotetsu talking about it." Kakashi laughed dryly. "Its worse to hear it in an eavesdropping manor."

"I suppose." Iruka walked around the desk, with his things all ready to go. Kakashi didn't even realize that they had been talking for the last half hour that the missions room was open.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei…its late, you wanna go get something to eat…or something?" Kakashi asked lamely. But Iruka seemed to take pity on him and ignore his bad skills at asking someone out.

"Thank you Kakashi-san. Really, but I'm tired and the mini-nins' have shuriken practice tomorrow…I hope you understand." Iruka said gently, afraid he might hurt the Copy-nin.

"Oh, that's alright Iruka-sensei. But will you be at the Final Exam next week?" Kakashi asked, almost hopefully.

"No, classes are still on. I wont be able to go." Iruka looked disappointed.

"Oh, well. See ya around Sensei." Kakashi waved, and excited the room.

Iruka nodded to the retreating figure, locked up the room, and excited through the window.

XXXXXXX

Iruka stepped into his small apartment, which hadn't changed much since he was thirteen, except for new furniture…which wasn't much.

Without bothering to turn the lights on, Iruka dropped his papers on the floor, somewhere in the same area in which his sandals were kept.

Iruka took off his sandals, and with an exhausted sigh, turned around, only to come face to face with a pair of yellow eyes.

"Welcome home, Iru-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- okay, so this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. Honestly, I don't know if someone already has a fic like this, I don't remember reading one like my idea, but my memory sucks.

There will be some Iruka love with someone -cough- Kakashi -cough- , but not until later chapters…when it fits into the story…which I have not completely figured out yet.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi was walking his new daily route in the general direction of the Uchiha compound, at some seven o'clock in the morning. Although it was in his nature to be late, and his eye lids were practically screaming at him to go back home and sleep for another three hours, Sasuke needed the training.

Kakashi sighed, and stood outside the main gate of the compound. He truly wanted to turn around and run home, but the sound of a door sliding open, then closed, and the soft patter of foot steps on gravel approaching him forced him to change his mind.

"Morning Sasu-" Kakashi blinked. "You're not Sasuke."

Iruka stood before Kakashi, same as ever, save for the distant look in his eyes. "Obviously."

Kakashi was taken aback. Iruka sounded so…monotone. That was honestly the only way to discribe it, monotone. This is deffinatly a tone Kakashi never wanted to hear come from the small Chuunin's mouth again. "Hey, whatcha doing so far away from the academy today. You said they have weapons practice. Shouldn't you be there?"

"I called in sick today." Iruka smiled.

_'Thats better. Iruka should smile all the time.'_ Kakashi thought "Oh-ho! Smart. it's a nice day, I wouldn't want to be stuck inside with a bunch of little kids either." Kakashi joked. Iruka laughed shortly, but stopped quickly when the door he had exited from a few minutes ago slid open.

Iruka bowed quickly. "Have a good day Kakashi-sensei." Iruka muttered, and walked away, in the direction of his apartment.

"Morning Sasuke!" Kakashi greeted, happy that he got the right person this time.

Sasuke nodded, he look tired, and a little troubled. Well, more troubled than usual.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, forcing the concern out of his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke looked down the road, and realized Iruka was no longer in hearing range, or even site range. "What were you and Iruka-sensei talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just how I wouldn't want to teach kids on a nice day like this." Kakashi answered simply. Sasuke doesn't need to know everything. "Why do you ask? Its not your nature to be curious."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled. "Lets go." Kakashi nodded.

"That's the Sasuke I know."

XXXXXXX

"Did you tell him Iru-kun?" a voice asked coldly, as if the owner of said voice was forever freezing.

"Yes, sensei." Iruka mumbled.

"Good. I'm going to leave now. I'll just be on the other side of town if you need me. But dont worry, I'll be back later. So don't miss me to much." the man laughed. "Take the day off, and rest Iru-kun. You'll need it." With that said, the man disappeared.

With in that moment, Iruka's mind was released from its haze. Iruka swayed on his feet, and gasped in an attempt to get much needed oxygen to his brain. "What-?" he gasped.

Iruka did a quick scan of his apartment. Everything was in the place it should be in, and nothing looked different. He was even dressed in regular Chuunin uniform, hair up, and sandals on. It was obvious that no one had been in it but him.

Iruka sighed, and realized what happened. Without bothering to learn the time, Iruka collapsed onto the couch, utterly exhausted. That spell always did leave him feeling dizzy and slightly sick.

XXXXXX

Kakashi sighed. This had been the fifth time within the last hour that Sasuke had screwed up his jutsu, and the tenth time he had missed the practice boulder within half that time. This was seriosuly draining on Kakashi's good mood. "Sasuke! Focus!"

"Damnit Kakashi! I am!" Sasuke growled.

"No, you're not. If you were, you'd stop looking over your shoulder every five minutes, and stop missing the damned boulders!"

Sasuke growled, and dropped his fist. "I don't want to train anymore."

Kakashi cocked his somewhat visible eyebrow. "Okay, you've been jumpy ever since I came to get you this morning. What happened?"

"Nothing." Sasuke hissed. "Nothing happened." Sasuke sighed in a way that said he gave up. "Drop it. I'm going home." Sasuke said, turning and walking away from their training ground, unconsciously rubbing the mark.

Kakashi was completely confused. Sasuke never wanted to 'just stop training' usually Kakashi had to drag the boy home for him to stop. And now, he just walked away.

"What the hell?" Kakashi mumbled, scratching his head. "Its like the final exam is getting everyone jumpy." Kakashi kicked a rock, not caring the it flew in Sasuke's direction. "This is screwed up."

XXXXXXXX

Genma shuffled out of the missions room, pissed and annoyed. He had gone there in search of Iruka, and he had already checked the academy, and the teacher was no where.

He had been looking all morning for Anko and Iruka, but it took a total of three minutes to locate Anko. She was currently getting drunk at one of the less populated bars in Konoha. Genma had let her stay after the barman promised not to let her leave. If old man Hokage wanted to keep watch on his crazed jounin, he should just send them all to a bar. Barkeepers have amazing power agaisnt drunk ninja's with money.

Last one to find was Iruka, who, unlike Anko, was more difficult to find even at noon when he should be at the academy.

"Yo, Genma." Genma groaned, he really didn't want to be bothered right now.

"What?" he hissed.

"Geez, just being friendly. What's with everyone today?" Kakashi mocked hurt.

Genma sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked, getting the feeling that Kakashi wanted to complain to someone. Usually Genma complained to Iruka, and when he found that little dolphin, the man was getting an ear full.

Kakashi smiled, under his mask of course, and began. "Well, I was teaching Sasuke and he wouldn't focus, so I yelled at him, then he got pissed and walked away. Then earlier, Iruka was-whoa!" Kakashi dropped down, and out of eye range of Genma's flying senbon. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." Genma had the decency to look sheepish. "I didn't mean to spit it in your direction. But, did you say Iruka? I've been looking for him all day! Where the hell is he?"

"He said he called in sick today. He looked fine though, maybe a little distant, like he was tired, but fine." Kakashi said. Genma was being really weird...again.

"Where did you see him?" Genma asked as he replaced his senbon.

"He came out of the Uchiha compound when I went to go get Sasuke for training. Why?" Kakashi asked. Last time he checked, this was not the interrogation room.

"Cant tell you. I've got to go find Iruka." Genma mumbled, and walked around Kakashi, and in the opposite direction he was going to head.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance. Sometimes he thought the Chuunin were right. Maybe all Jounin really were insane psychopaths.

XXXXXX

"Iruka. Open up." Genma growled, pounding on said Chuunin's door. He was seriously mad. "I know you're here." Genma called again.

There was no answer.

Genma knocked harder, with enough force to almost break the door. "Iruka! Get out here."

"_I wont let you talk to my Iru-kun" _

Genma's eyes widened, and he froze. All actions paused, even the logical part of his brain seemed to stop. "Who-"

"_No questions." _the cool voice hissed in his ear. Genma didn't even have the nerve to see if someone was there, thankfully the lock clicked, and the door swung open, distracting Genma from the voice in his mind.

"Genma. What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, looking at the Jounin with concern.

"What?" Genma's body regained its ability to move, and his brain began to focus.

"Are you okay Genma-san?" Iruka asked.

Genma looked around, then at Iruka. "Iruka. Who calls you their Iru-kun?"

Iruka's eyes shifted away from Genma, then back. "No one that I know of. Why do you ask?"

Genma didn't look convinced but decided not to ask. "Hokage-sama wanted to know where you were. You and Anko are under surveillance starting today."

"Why?" Iruka asked, looking honestly confused. Its not like he ever did anything to harm the village, unlike Anko. Right?

"Iruka. You should know why." Genma said, he would really rather not say the reason. It was almost as taboo as talking about the kyuubi incident.

"I'm sorry, Genma-san. But I don't understand." Iruka said, shaking his head to put emphasis to his answer.

"_Leave. Now." _

Genma shivered. Iruka looked even more concerned when Genma flinched at the disembodied voice.

A shaking hand reached up, and took the senbon out of his mouth, and forming a fist around the senbon, (think Haku), and got into a semi-defensive position.

"Genma. Stop, you don't-"

"Shut up, Iruka." Genma said in a harsh tone. "There's something wrong."

Iruka slid his gaze down to the floor. He hated watching his friend struggle to understand what was going on.

"_Don't do anything you'll regret, Genma-kun." _the voice sneered.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, Genma-kun." Iruka said to the floor.

Genma froze. It was the same voice, but enhanced with Iruka's underlying tone. But the feeling of being dropped in a glacial pond by just hearing the voice was the same.

"Wh-what did you say?" Genma asked carefully.

"I said, what are you doing Genma." Iruka said, raising an eyebrow at the confused man. "Genma, I think you should go home and rest. Goodbye." Iruka closed the door on Genma, and turned around, leaning against the door.

Iruka waited until he could feel Genma's presence disappear, and addressed the figure lounging on his couch.

"You messed with his mind."

"Well of course." the man smirked, crossed his legs, and placed his chin in his hand to get comfortable.

"Why?"

"You of all people should know why, Iru-kun." he chuckled. "Honestly, I thought you were the smart one."

"Sensei..." Iruka started, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to ignore the man's scrutinizing gaze.

"Iru-kun." the man sighed, and approached Iruka, leaving his comfortable spot on the couch. He cupped the side of Iruka's face and leaned in close. "You're so naïve." Iruka shuddered.

"Sensei-" the man laughed, stopping Iruka's sentence.

"Honestly, the whole village will know you're my student within hours if you keep calling me 'sensei'. And we don't want that. Do we?"

"No, sensei. Sorry."

"That's alright, Iru-kun." he said, in an understand tone that was all-to fake.

"Um, sensei. This morning…why-"

"Because. You would not have delivered my message to little Sasuke-kun otherwise. All these years Iruka, and I still cant trust you to not run off and tell someone else. Why do you think I took Anko away for so long?"

Iruka nodded. It made sense. But then again, the man made everything make sense. Even some of the most ridiculous and obscene things. That's why Iruka looked up to, and admired his sensei so much. Even after so many years, and all the things he had done.

"Very good Iru-kun. We will finish our plan soon. I will summon you when you are needed. Until then Iru-kun?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes, Orochimaru-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- now who didn't see that coming? Review please.

And if no one noticed, I'll be switching between Iruka, Kakashi, and Genma's view. Genma's there just because…I like Genma.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Yay! Some KakaIru Fluff stuff…something! WOOT!

**Chapter 3**

Iruka woke up that fine Saturday morning with a pounding headache.

Iruka groaned, and rolled out of bed, only to hobble to the bathroom to swallow four aspirin to take the pain from behind his eyes away. Iruka hated that his sensei couldn't trust him enough, to not control him. There was no one for Iruka to go to anymore, anyway.

Now was not like his genin days. Then, Iruka had still been his prankster self, and Orochimaru had scared him then. His sensei had always ignored Iruka and the other boy. Anko had been his soul obsession, but when the team was nearing the end of the first year of training, Iruka must have done something to impress the usually unemotional man. That was when he began to tell Iruka about all the powers hidden in the world.

At first, Iruka had been interested, but eventually Iruka couldn't care anymore. Power, which had seemed so wonderful, so close to him, soon became deaf to his ears.

It was when Iruka told Orochimaru this, was when he first controlled him. Iruka never found out what he was forced to do, but after that week, his other team mate had been found dead within his home. Along with his family.

Iruka had always been afraid of the man, but his control over Iruka was what scared him the most, and made Iruka admire him all the same.

Iruka pressed his hand to his forehead, and willed the pain it disappear. This pain, unfortunately, was a side effect for the control. From the many times that this had happened, Iruka was still unable to rid himself of this.

The loud shrill of his doorbell, quickly followed by the pounding of a fist on wood.

"Oh, shut up." Iruka groaned, and walked stiffly into the living room toward the door. The only person who he could think would visit him would be Orochimaru, but he came via smoke, and Naruto was training. So, who?

Iruka threw open the door, to reveal Kakashi, standing in the middle of the doorway, right eye curved up, and a weird grin hidden under his mask. "Yo, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi waved.

Iruka grumbled an incoherent greeting. He really didn't need this right now.

"Grumpy this morning?" Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded. "Un-talkative too." Kakashi observed.

"What do you want, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked, clearly annoyed already.

"Oh, right. Well. I was wondering, that since it's a weekend, and neither of us have to teach anyone. I just thought that, maybe we could…oh, I dunno, go and do...something?" Kakashi asked. The nervousness obvious in his voice.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka sighed. It hurt him to disappoint a friend, but sometimes Kakashi has the worst timing.

And apparently so did Orochimaru. In that minute, Iruka felt a cold shiver run down his spine, making him shudder. _'You cant do that Iru-kun.'_

_'Why?'_ Iruka asked, surprised with himself that he could even converse with the sadistic man in his head.

_'Because, if you get close to him now, it will only hurt him more when you leave. And this would distract you Iru-kun. I do not want you to be distracted from your duties.'_ He said, practically yelling at Iruka.

_'I never said I was going to leave…'_ Iruka said, his minds voice even sounded sad, and almost surrendered.

_'Iruka.'_ he hissed. _'Don't you dare disobey me again. You know what happens then.'_

_'Sensei please…just let me.'_ Iruka hated how he sounded so weak in front of his sensei. It only gave him more ways to control him.

Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice. _'I have a constant eye on you Iruka. Whether you know it or not, I will know if you say something about this to him.'_

Iruka smiled. _'Thank you Sensei.' _Iruka decided to ignore the looming fct that his sensei only allowed this because Orochimaru thought he could get some kind of useful information out of the copy-nin. The cold shiver left him, and he was left looking at a completely confused and concerned Kakashi.

"Uh, everything alright Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes." Iruka smiled. "Everything is okay, and I'd love to go do 'something' with you."

Kakashi's smile grew. "Thank you Iruka-sensei." Kakashi nodded in the direction of the stairs to leave the apartment complex. "Shall we go?"

Iruka nodded, and smiled. Trying to ignore the feeling of being watched in the back of his mind.

XXXXXXX

Genma wandered around town aimlessly for almost half an hour. He knew he was supposed to be somewhere…but for some reason, couldn't quiet remember where exactly.

He had half a mind to go ask the Hokage what was wrong, but then he quickly forgot what he just though. It was like his memory had just vanished and he couldn't remember anything that happened in any time interval shorter than thirty minutes.

Genma felt the midmorning sun pause, and a short caw, before a small hawk landed on his shoulder. This is something he knew. The messenger hawks. He quickly removed the slip of paper from the birds leg, and watched as it flew away.

He unrolled the paper and read: 'Genma, I need to speak with you. Now.' was the short script writing of the Hokage.

"Honestly, could he have been anymore vague." Genma muttered, and watched the paper, so as if it couldn't run away.

After twenty minutes, Genma made it safely to the Hokage tower, after manywrong turns, and unexpected 'hello's from fellow shinobi he could remember the names of. "Hokage-sama. You wanted to see me? I think." Genma said, walking into his room.

"Genma. You're late. Since when have you picked up on Kakashi's time?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. My mind is a little fuzzy. I cant seem to remember things for- what am I here for now?" Genma knew he had just forgotten something small and vaguelly important. He screwed his eyes closed, and pulled at the hair that shown beneath his headband.

"Genma. What happened?"

"I…I don't know." Genma cried out, clearly frustrated at himself. He loosened his fist, and eyes. Trying to calm down, it was embarrassing to get upset over somethg so silly in front of the Hokage.

The Hokage stood up, circled his desk. "Look at me." Genma looked up, and met his gaze. Taking his hands, Sarutobi placed them on Genma's temples and applied a small amount of pressure and chakra.

Genma gasped, and stumbled back, but caught himself with the help of a chair before he could fall over. "What...was that?"

"Something I learn to help those with that problem. It…was only a real problem thirteen years ago." he said, looking at his shinobi sadly. "Now. What happened?"

"Right. Well, I found Anko yesterday. She was at a bar. I informed her of the new surveillance around her, and I think she ignored me. I told the barkeep to keep an eye on her until the ANBU came to pick her up." the Hokage nodded his approval.

"And what of Iruka?" he asked.

"Well. I couldn't find him, until I ran into Hatake, who informed me that Iruka had skipped his duties at the academy, and was at home." Genma 'hummed' for a minute to remember everything. "He was there, and was fine. I also informed him. But I don't think he believed me."

The Hokage nodded. "He probably didn't. He doesn't see why he needs to be supervised. Truthfully, I'm more worried about Anko. Make sure the ANBU watch her more closely. They don't need to worry about Iruka."

Genma laughed. "That guy wouldn't even bat an eye if an ANBU pressed a kunai to his through. If anything does happen, I think he can manage. Or at least glare them to death."

"As stubborn as he may be, we still need to watch him. Make sure that he is watched at night. During the day he's fine." Genma nodded.

"Yes Hokage-sama." he mumbled, bowing in respect.

"Good. Now, go home and rest. You're still shaken up." the old man smiled kindly, and waved him off.

"Thank you." Genma nodded and left.

XXXXXXX

Kakashi was extremely happy. Iruka had willingly gone to lunch with him. _'Oh this is a wonderful day.'_ Kakashi sighed, and watched as Iruka poked at something that looked like a small fish.

"What's wrong?"

Iruka jumped. "Oh, nothing. Why exactly did you want me to join you?"

"Um…I don't know. I was…just-"

Iruka laughed. "Its okay Kakashi-sensei. You don't have to give I reason." Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Good, I'm afraid I wouldn't have been able to answer that question without lying." Kakashi laughed.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm sure you have a large back-up of lies you coul have told."

"That I do, Iruka." Kakashi smiled, and waited for the chuunin to say something about the dropped suffix.

"Really then? Then what would your favorite lie be? I'm sure you tell it to everyone at least once." Iruka laughed, eating the small fish he had been poking at earlier. It was honestly good...a little to salty though.

"My favorite?" Kakashi placed a finger on his chin in thought. "I think it would be, and I quote myself; 'Sorry to be late, but I was busy ravishing a beautiful brunette chuunin.' Yup. thats definatly my favorite." Kakashi grinned, amusing himself with watching Iruka pull a lock of hair s he could se it, as if he just remembered he had brown hair.

"Really now."

"Really." Kakashi repeated.

"And who would this beautiful brunette chuunin be?" Iruka questioned, and sly tone to his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure you know him quiet well."

"Izumo?" Kakashi made a squinted face, and stuck his tounge out under hs mask.

"No, 'sides he's with Kotetsu." Kakash explained.

"Oh darn." Iruka mocked dissapointment. "Kotetsu was going to be my next guess. What about Genma? He's gotta have some good skills."

Kakashi snorted, and almost choked on the piece of sushi he had just inhaled. "G-Genma?!" Iruka nodded. "Has skills." Another nod. "Are you talking about where I think you're talking about?"

Iruka blushed. "Maybe."

Orochimaru snorted in disgust in the back of Iruka's mind.

"Iruka..."

"Oh, don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I know its not Genma."

"Is there something between you to?" Kakashi asked, hoping desperatly that there wasnt.

"Kakashi. I told you before. No." Iruka chuckled tiredly, and started pushing some of his fish around."So...how's training." Iruka asked, not exactly asking about Sasuke, mostly about Kakashi's own training.

"Oh, its great. But yesterday, Sasuke was not himself. He couldn't concentrate." Kakashi put a finger to his chin in thought. "Oh! I've been meaning to ask. What did you and Sasuke talk about before I came yesterday?"

Iruka froze, and dropped his chopsticks. "Uh…" Iruka paused. What did he tell Sasuke yesterday? Over the two years of being randomly controlled by his sensei when he was younger, Iruka had somewhat been able to remember little things he was forced to do. But, yesterday. It had been the first time in almost thirteen years.

_'Make something up you fool.'_ the voice of his sensei hissed, making him flinch.

"Oh, nothing much. Just asking how he was…." Iruka muttered, hoping Kakashi would buy it.

"Oh. Hmm…it just must have been a bad day for him." Kakashi told himself, nodding as he agreed with himself.

"I guess." Iruka commented, picking his chopsticks back up to continue eating.

_'You fool. I doubt he believed you.'_

_'He didn't say anything about it!'_ Iruka defended.

_'I know Kakashi. That man is smart, he'll figure out that it was a lie. You fool, leave now. I need to talk to you without this terrible strain.'_

Iruka put his utensils down, and made to stand up. "Whoa! Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, almost yelling. He waved his hands as if the force of air made by the waving would be enough to push Iruka back into his seat.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Iruka apologized. He really didn't want to go. Kakashi had a sort of, calming aura for him, letting him forget what he was to do, or who he must obey. Being with Kakashi let him forget that he was leashed to Orochimaru, much in the same way a dog would be leashed to a tree. Someone that will never let you go no mater how much force or willingness you use.

"Why? it's a Saturday! Its not like there's nothing you have to do that wouldn't hurt to be put off till tomorrow." Kakashi said, using his procrastination logic on the Chuunin.

Iruka smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. Really. But I have to." Iruka struggled out the simple apologize, trying desperately to suppress the yelling in the back of his mind.

"…Okay, but promise me we can do this again?" Kakashi asked, hopefulness all to evident in his voice.

Iruka looked up, and his gaze met with Kakashi's. "Of course."

"Thank you. But, let me walk you home at least."

"No! No, that's not good." _'Damnit!'_

_'Fool! What are you thinking!?'_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Alright then. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Iruka nodded, bowed respectfully, and all but ran from the small food stand.

Kakashi kept his smile up until Iruka had dissappeared far down the road. Only then had he let his smile drop like a lead weight. "What did I do?"

XXXXXXX

Iruka rushed home, hoping that Kakashi wasn't following him. His emotions were to messed up to make sure no one was behind him.

For one of the first times in his life, Iruka was truly, honestly terrified of what Orochimaru might do to him. He didn't think he did anything wrong, he had been careful all through lunch, and even avoided anything pertaining, to even close to the topic of the Final exam completely.

Iruka stopped in front of his door, hand resting on the door knob. He could feel the light beating rhythm of Orochimaru's usually hidden presence leak out, telling Iruka that he was waiting. That would be mistake number two.

Iruka must have kept him waiting for to long. And the door was forced open, and Iruka was dragged inside. "I told you it would be wrong to go!" the man hissed violently, holding Iruka by the chin so he could see every bit of anger in his Sensei's gaze.

"It wasn't a problem until he brought up Sasuke!" Iruka defended, pushing away. He was beginning to feel like he was thirteen again. The foolish little genin, who had acted out to get the attention of his Sensei. How stupid he had been.

"Are you blaming him then?" He asked, a sneer forming on his face.

"No! No, this isn't Kakashi's fault." Iruka closed his eyes, he was still unable to turn away. The last time it was someone's fault, they disappeared for weeks. Anko had never been the same, and he knew it was his own fault.

"Oh. Really? So it is your fault." Orochimaru grinned, knowing Iruka was stressed out, and close to pleading for forgiveness.

Iruka took a shaking breathe, and nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

Orochimaru was surprised. Iruka had always had that effect of him, and others. Iruka could randomly come up with things that would surprise anyone. This intrigued him.

"Really now." Iruka nodded again. "Look at me." Iruka shook his head. "I said look at me." he hissed, sending shivers down Iruka's spine.

"Iruka. I know you're here. I want to know what happened." Iruka's eyes snapped open, and Orochimaru glanced from the door to Iruka.

"Did he follow you?" he hissed.

"I don't know!" Iruka cried out desperately. Mistake number three. He should have gotten his emotions under control enough to see if Kakashi was following him.

"Obviously, you let you're emotions get in the way. Again."

"I'm sorry." Iruka said softly. Orochimaru let go of Iruka, who collapsed to the floor. Orochimaru had made him feel weak. It was like his strength had been sucked out of him, leaving him completely defenseless.

Orochimaru glared at the pathetic pile of a shinobi on the floor at his feet. "Pathetic." he said almost disgusted, and kicked the Chuunin. There was not much power behind it, so the most it would do was cause some bruising and discomfort. "You know I cant harm you, Iru-kun. I need you. That's why you're still here. You are _mine_."

"IRUKA!"

"Remember that. Its not you I need, its your power."

The door bust open, and Kakashi ran in.

"What…power?" Iruka mumbled, only vaguely aware of Kakashi watching him from afar, and the quickly fading chakra presence of his former teacher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-...This chapter didn't make much sense after the 3rd time I re-read it, or when I was writing it in the first place. But tests have been making my brain all fuzzy. Things will be explained! Maybe it does make sense...

Thank you everyone who reviewed...it makes me happy to see that some people like my fic. ::hands out Iruka plushies::

Review! (please)


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

::says in sing-song voice:: I see you people alerting! But not Reviewing! You know who you are.

This chapters long…but has a lot of info I though needed to be in this story. Bare with me. My brain hurts T.T

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

Sarutobi sighed, and propped his face within his hands on his desk.

Today had been a long morning for him, first trying to find Genma after sending him out on what he liked to call a 'mini-mission', then having to help get his mind back in working order, by using a procedure he had not had to do since Orochimaru was still in the village.

That alone sent warning bells off in his head.

And still, he had let Genma walk out of his office as if nothing had even happened. But now after at least two hours of thinking about it, he realized that Genma remember everything perfectly up until he found Iruka.

"Wait…" he murmured to himself. Sarutobi threw a kunai at the door, and within seconds one of his ANBU guards entered.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked, removing the kunai and giving it back to said man.

"Yes. I want you to go find Shiranui Genma, and bring him here. I need to speak with him." The ANBU nodded, and disappeared.

Sarutobi shook his head, feeling a new migraine coming on.

"I'm getting to old for this."

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was completly scared. Iruka was on the floor, curled in on himself, and more than a little dazed. What could have happened in the less than five minutes that took place between when he left the restaurant and busted through the door?

Kakashi remembered hearing harsh whispers, and a small amount of beating chakra, but when he opened the door, the only person in the room was Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" Iruka twitched, and shot up from his position on the floor, staring wide-eyed at Kakashi as if he were the living dead. "Are you o-"

"How much did you hear?" the small Chuunin growled.

Kakashi was taken aback. Partly from the frigidness of his voice, and partly because Iruka didn't even care if he was alright or not. The Chuunin did look a little stressed. "Hear what?"

"I know you heard something." Iruka insisted.

"Iruka-san, I swear, I didn't hear anything." Kakashi defended. _'What is he trying to hide?'_

"Liar!" Iruka yelled, standing up a little shakily. "I know you heard something. Tell me what you heard!"

"But Iruka!" Kakashi protested, becoming completely concerned when Iruka wobbled to the right a little to much. "Iruka." he tried again in a softer tone. "I think you should sit down awhile and-"

"Shut up! I don't need to rest. I'm perfectly fine!" Iruka yelled again, and stumbled closer to Kakashi. It wasn't like they were that far apart, but to Iruka at that moment, it felt as if it were miles.

"Iruka! I really think you should sit down." Kakashi pressed.

"Kakashi, just tell me. That…" Iruka let out a choked sob, and collapsed to his knees. "Tell me that you really didn't hear."

_'Okay…this is not my area of expertise.'_ Kakashi wanted desperately to comfort the now crying Iruka, but he had never been good with things like this. "I-Iruka…what happened?"

"C-cant, get close…"

"Iruka…" Kakashi crouched down next to him, and rubbed small circles on his back. "Close to what?"

"Cant get c-close." Iruka pounded the floor, and let out a strangled sob. "Cant be with you."

Kakashi was elated. That meant that Iruka did like him, and he finally had a chance. But as Iruka's words set in, Kakashi frowned. _'What did he mean by cant?'_

"What do you mean."

Iruka stopped moving. His sobs, his breathing, and even his heartbeat seemed to stop. After several minutes, Iruka spoke. "I mean what I said." Iruka shook his head. "I cant do this."

"Why? Iruka what's wrong? Did I do something?" Iruka shook his head slowly. "Then what?"

"Cant tell you." Iruka said in a tone that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not?" Kakashi was confused now. He pushed Iruka up by the shoulders, and made his lean against the couch behind him. "Now," Kakashi grabbed held Iruka's face, forcing him to look at him.

Iruka tensed, and started trying to back farther away from the man. "Don't."

"Iruka, I don't understand!" Kakashi yelled.

"And you wont."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. "You…" Kakashi gapped at Iruka who had his head turned away, so he could not see the man Kakashi knew was behind him. "How could you not--" Kakashi saw black, and collapsed, falling forward, into Iruka's lap.

Iruka closed his eyes, hung his head, and stroked Kakashi's hair. It was calming him slightly, although it would have been more so if the man wasn't unconscious. "Why?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Why do you think?"

"I-If he's such a problem, why didn't you just k-kill him." Iruka asked, forming a fist in Kakashi's hair, trying to keep tears from falling again.

"Because. Although it worked for your…other…teammate, it would not be the same if they suddenly found Kakashi Hatake, dead. No one I this village can do enough to this man to kill him." Orochimaru explain, flicking a strand of hair out of his face. "It would make it a fact that I was in this village. But, if you would have just listened to me in the first place, none of this would have…ever. Happened." He smirked.

"So…its my fault?" It was becoming increasingly hard to hold back his tears.

"Well…if you had never been so set on getting my attention. So yes. If there is anyone to blame, it is yourself."

"Sensei." Iruka sobbed. It was to much now. The guilt had become overwhelming and it hurt more then it had before. "M-make it stop." Iruka swallowed hard, he scared himself that he was even asking this. "It hurts sensei. M-make it stop."

Orochimaru smirked. "Don't worry Iru-kun. The feelings will go away soon."

Iruka couldn't think of anything to say, and simply nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You, wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Genma asked uncertainly as he entered the room.

"Yes. I have some questions about earlier." the Hokage said smoothly. It had taken the ANBU a little over an hour to find Genma, who had been hiding out in a bar on the far side of town, and the longer it took to find out what he needed to know, the worse things would become.

"Of course." Genma nodded.

"Good. Now, earlier you told me everything perfectly up until we got onto the subject of Iruka. Am I correct?"

"Yes Sir. After I found Iruka, everything started getting fuzzy…why?"

"So then its safe to say…that something happened while you were speaking with Iruka?" Sarutobi asked in a challenging tone.

"I…guess." Genma said uncertainly. Surely Iruka would never hurt a friend from way back right? "Hokage-sama…with all due respect, Where the hell are you going with this?"

"Genma. Don't you see?" Sarutobi asked harshly. God, his shinobi were dense sometimes. "Obviously it was something Iruka did that messed up your memory." Sarutobi sighed, and rubbed his forehead, when he suddenly remember something else Genma mentioned earlier. "Genma, you said that you couldn't find Iruka…until you ran into Kakashi?"

"Yea. He came to me to complain about Sasuke's lack of focus during their training." Genma answered. "Said that he saw Iruka exit the Uchiha compound after he got there."

"Sasuke…" Sarutobi repeated slowly. "No." his head shot up, and he ran to the window as if it would tell him everything. "That means that Iruka met with Sasuke. And Sasuke had met with Orochimaru…"

"Hokage-sama….you don't honestly think that Orochimaru would want anything to do with Iruka? He's a Chuunin, and honestly, not that good of a ninja."

Sarutobi glared at Genma. "You've obviously never met the boys parents." he said seriously, and started digging through his files. Mumbling something about 'and you say you were his friend'.

"Hokage-sama. I still don't understand this. True Orochimaru was his sensei, but the man had always been interested in Anko. Iruka told me himself when we were still genin."

Sarutobi glanced up quickly, but then went back to file digging. "And when was this? In the first five months after becoming genin?" Sarutobi didn't have to look up to know that Genma nodded dumbly. "He told me the same thing. Two months later, the third member of their team, and the young boy's family were found dead."

Genma gasped. "I heard that from my sensei. But she never said who did it. She told us because she knew that we were probably friends with the boy…although I hardly remember his name now…"

"Yes…Iruka doesn't remember the boy's name either." Sarutobi said sadly, and pulled a file out of the drawer. "He was a distant relative of Raidou. His name was Hiro. Raidou doesn't remember him either. Your entire genin class doesn't remember the boy's name, but yet they remember him being there. It was like the boys very existence had been erased, or at least the memory of him."

"How can that happen?" Genma asked, searching his memory for the shy little boy everyone knew as Hiro.

"I think its one of the forbidden jutsu Orochimaru found while he was younger. Its one of the less violent, and even less used ones." Sarutobi glanced up. "He'd only use it to protect someone he needed."

"Oh." Genma nodded. That explained…something.

"Of course, this is only my assumption. I do not know of all the forbidden jutsu. Just the ones that are commonly stolen for use."

Genma nodded. "Hokage-sama…what's with the file?"

"Hm? Oh! Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot I looked for it." Genma knew Sarutobi was only trying to lighten the mood…unfortunately it didn't work. "Anyway…this is Iruka's file."

Genma bent over the desk slightly. There was a recent picture of Iruka and the name 'Umino Iruka' printed out in the Hokage's neat script on the cover of the file. "Isn't it wrong of me seeing another shinobi's file?"

"Only if the Elders find out." Sarutobi smiled quickly, and opened the file.

Genma wasn't sure if he really wanted to see this. Well, he did want to know more about Iruka's genin days when he, Hayate, and Mizuki weren't around to help him through things. But he felt that those days were a secret to be kept between Iruka and the Hokage. Anko too probably.

"Don't worry Genma. This is important, don't worry about any repercussions." Sarutobi said calmly, trying to relax Genma who was quiet nervous.

Sarutobi pulled out the first sheet of paper.

"This is Iruka's stats when he became a genin. His scores, and how he did on passing the academy in the first place." Sarutobi glanced up. "You were there. You must know how he did."

"Yea. Iruka barely passed. He was to busy trying to show off then really focusing on his jutsu. Sensei at the academy made fun of him for barely passing." Genma sighed. "I think that's what hurt him more than actually being close to failing."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. Its nice to hear that Iruka had friends in the academy. Do you know how he felt when he was first put into his cell?"

To Genma, it sounded more like the Hokage was trying to see how much he knew about his friend. It was like this was twenty questions. "Yeah I do. I don't remember how he felt about Hiro, but I knew he was beyond pissed…sorry about the language…about being on the same team as Anko."

This seemed to be new to Sarutobi. "Really? I always heard that he was happy with who his teammates were."

Genma shook his head, and pulled up a chair. "No, Anko and Iruka had never gotten along. So when they were put on the same team, it was like hitting the metaphorical nail on the head." Genma laughed. "You should have seen them the day they found out. Sensei had to get all the other teachers on the floor just to help pull them apart. Of course it just started out with Anko saying how incredibly pathetic Iruka was, and ya know how Iruka almost always takes things to heart."

Sarutobi nodded. "I vaguely remember hearing something about a fight breaking out at the academy."

Genma nodded. "It was the first time that Iruka ever showed any skills as a ninja. He knew he could do it, he just chose to slack off."

"Genma, what did Iruka do? Anko had always possesed greater strength than Iruka."

Genma laughed oddly. "Yeah. Really, Anko should have been able to beat Iruka within seconds." Genma's face became confused as he thought about the memory. "The teachers held back Anko. It was like they though Iruka couldnt do any realy damage. And that must have set him off...Iruka set off something that was like a wave of chakra." Genma scrunched his eyebrows together. "There wasnt a lot of chakra, but thats understandable, academy children dont have that much anyway, but it wasnt like a blast that is usually given off when someone releases their chakra, it was like...a wave. I suppose is the best way to put it."

"A wave? I dont understand..." Sarutobi said slowly.

"I'm sorry. But it was confusing when it happened to begin with. It was like a wave of pure chakra, but...it didnt exactly injure anyone."

"Genma. Stop beating around the subject and just tell me."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Genma coughed, and shifted his senbon to the other side of his mouth before contining. "It...dazed Anko. But the strangest thing was that all the jutsus that were placed on the room. Ya know, the jutsus that make it so you cant break the windows...or do any offensive jutsu in the room, they just vanished." Genma frowned. "Sensei told us that it wasn't until after everyone went home that they had been able to place them back up."

"Hm...why had i not heard of this before?"

"Well, I guess its because sensei was embarrassed that it had happened." Genma laughed. "It honestly was funny becuase once everyone realized that the jutsus werent there anymore, they gave sensei what we called a 'good bye destruction'. Sadly we werent creative."

Sarutobi rolled his eyes. Although he liked hearing his shinobis reflect on their child hood, and actually find happiness in it, he needed to get on with this. "Hmm…Genma…" Sarutobi said slowly, as if he was afraid to bring up his next question. "Two weeks after Hiro was found dead, your cell and Iruka's went on a joint mission. Do you remember it?"

Genma blinked. He did remember it…but it was odd. "Two weeks after…Oh fuck! Wasn't Anko-"

Sarutobi nodded. "The day you all returned from the mission, Orochimaru took Anko away." Sarutobi re-read the mission report. "This says nothing but how the actual mission went. Genma, do you remember anything odd going on?"

Oh crap. This was digging _way _to far into his memory. "Sort of…I remember…Iruka hardly talked to me or Hayate." Sarutobi nodded. "We were concerned. Iruka was like attached to his sensei's hip…" Genma made a frustrated growl. "This is hard to remember ya know."

"I understand. But I need to know what happened on that mission. That's when things started to go wrong."

Genma nodded. He just realized how important his memory of this was now. They couldn't ask Hayate. Anko would rather fuck a cactus than reflect on memories of her genin days, and the quiet girl on his team died in an ANBU mission gone wrong. Damn him and his luck.

"The first night…we camped out in a area without trees, we still had yet to pass Land of Fire borders. We were on our way to Wave country. Me and Hayate were excited. Iruka had told us back in the academy that he was born there…naturally we wanted to see his homeland."

Flashback (Yay!)

_The two cells had set up camp at around an hour after the sun had set Iruka sat in front of the small fire that Orochimaru and Ayumi-sensei had let him make, and poked at it with a stick._

_"Ruka-san!" Hayate laughed, and hung off his friends shoulder. "Its been forever since we've seen each other! And we're going to wave country! Aren't you excited?"_

_Iruka shrugged. "I guess."_

_Genma faked gasped. "What do you mean 'I guess' !?" Genma's eyes glinted and he smiled slyly. "Oh, I get it. Its 'cause Mizuki isn't here."_

_"Ohhhh." Hayate laughed, and nudged Iruka in the side. "You miss Mizu!"_

_"I do not." Iruka pouted, slapping at Hayate's pokes._

_"Oh, leave him alone you two." Anko said, brushing the two away._

_Hayate 'Ohhhh'ed again "Does Anko-chan like our little Ruka-san?"_

_Anko blushed, and turned away. "Don't be silly! I would never like such a pathetic excuse for a ninja."_

_"Anko…" Iruka mumbled._

_"Don't worry Iru-kun. I'm kidding." Anko whispered, and walked off to her tent._

_"Iru-kun." a cool, almost chilling voice said. "You and me are taking first shift." he said, appearing in the small clearing. He glared at the two boys that were not of his own cell. "Ayumi-sensei wants you two to rest. She said that Gekko-kun and Ayumi-sensei will take second shift." he explained quickly._

_"Yes, sensei." Iruka mumbled, and stood up._

_"Hey! Iruka… the shifts don't start until later. You don't have to leave now." Genma protested._

_"True as that may be, but when you are on a mission it is always best to start scouting earlier than later." Orochimaru explained, resting a hand on Iruka's small shoulder. "The sooner you begin, the less time it give enemies to sneak up on you." he said, and lead Iruka away, and up into the surrounding tree cover._

_"I don't like that guy." Hayate said, half pouting._

_"Me neither." Genma agreed._

_"He's a good sensei though." Anko said, emerging from her tent. "When our other team member was found dead, he spent the whole day comforting Iruka, and called off training for three days." Anko said, holding up three fingers to emphasis her point._

_"Really?" Hayate asked, sounded unsure._

_"Yeah." Anko nodded._

_"Hey…" Genma began. "Who was your other member?"_

_"Duh! How could you forget!" Anko yelled. "His name was H-…" Anko paused. "What was his name?"_

_"See! You cant remember either." Genma accused._

_"Alright you three." Ayumi-sensei said, as she came into the area. "Off to bed. We still have a long way to go until we each Wave."_

_"Yes sensei." the three answered simultaneously, and walked into their tents._

_It had been hours that Genma had just laid there trying to sleep. He was sure that Hayate was supposed to go on his shift soon, but Iruka had not come to get him._

_"Hey, Hayate?" Genma asked "You awake?"_

_"Yeah. I don't know why…but I cant sleep." Hayate said, rubbing his eyes, and sitting up. "You think its nerves or something? Ya know. it is our first serious mission and all." _

_"I don't know. But, Iruka and his sensei aren't back yet." the tone of his voice was all Hayate needed to know what Genma wanted to do._

_"Fine, we'll go find them. But we have to be careful. I don't want that guy catching us." Genma nodded, and snuck out of his tent flap, and walked silently in the direction that the two had walked off to only a few hours ago._

_"Trees?" Hayate asked._

_"Well, duh." Genma whispered. "We have to go by tree." he said, and jumped up onto a low branch, and started running quietly._

_"Gen…I'm not sure about this."_

_"Hayate, quiet." Genma hushed, and continued._

_Within five minutes, the two heard whispered voices, and stopped._

_"Is that Iruka?" Hayate asked. Genma nodded, and hid behind a tree, as close as possible._

_"Sensei…I don't understand. Why cant I remember him anymore?" Iruka asked sadly._

_"Because. He is irrelevant. I made you forget him."_

_"But that doesn't explain why Anko doesn't remember him."_

_Orochimaru sighed. "Iru-kun." he said softly, but the frigidness of his voice was increased. Genma could see Iruka shiver and didn't blame him. "That boy was only slowing your progress down. He was not needed. It would be best if you just forgot. So I'm helping you in the process."_

_Iruka nodded. "I-I understand."_

_"Good." Orochimaru said, placing a hand on Iruka's head. "Do you know what to do once we're in Wave?"_

_"Um…isn't the mission to get a scroll, and you and Ayumi-sensei to assassinate someone?" Orochimaru nodded. "Why?"_

_"Iru-kun. I want you to test out your skills."_

_"I don't want to kill anyone." Iruka said, looking down at the branch he sat on. Orochimaru sighed annoyed, and pushed away from the tree he leaned against._

_"Iruka. Do you want to be of use to me?"_

_Iruka gasped, and looked up at the man as if he was growing multiple heads. "Of course I do!"_

_"Do you want to make your dead parents proud of you?" Iruka nodded. "Than you have to do what I say. Becoming a great ninja will make your parents proud of you Iru-kun. It'll show that you were about to use your bloodline."_

_"But…I don't have one…"_

_Orochimaru laughed quietly. "You didn't even know your family. Did you?" Iruka shook his head. "That's alright Iru-kun. I'll teach you then."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mmhmm. But you have to do what I say. And you have to kill another. This will help you build up your chakra."_

_"What?" Iruka gasped. Genma and Hayate did the same._

_"Another?" Hayate repeated._

_"But…Ruka's to innocent. He'd never agree to that." Genma said to himself._

_"Sensei…I--I cant. I'm sorry."_

_Orochimaru frowned. "Its because of those two. Isn't it."_

_"What?"_

_"That Shiranui-kun and Gekko-kun. Seeing your old academy friends again has made you soft." Orochimaru looked disappointed. "You didn't have a problem killing that other one."_

_"I didn't have a choice!" Iruka jumped up, and practically shouted. He was close to tears._

_Genma and Hayate looked at each other. "Other one?"_

_"Oh but you did." Orochimaru smirked. "You had the choice of listening to me, and doing what I said, or to simply let me into your mind and telling you what to do forcefully. I want you to rid yourself of your bond. And to do that, you must rid your life of those two."_

_"No!" Iruka shouted, covering his ears. "I wont. I cant!" Iruka broke down and cried._

_Hayate was scared. "Genma. You don't really think…"_

_"Of course not." Genma growled. "Iruka would never hurt us like that. This guy…what has he done to the Iruka we know…?"_

_"Iruka…" Orochimaru sighed, and placed his hand on Iruka's forehead. "Relax. You have to do this to prove your worth."_

_"No!" Iruka cried, and backed away quickly._

_"Umino!" Orochimaru hissed._

_"No! I wont do this!" Iruka yelled. "I cant do this. I don't care if I'm worth anything anymore! I cant hurt them. Their…my friends."_

_"Friends." Orochimaru laughed. "Do you honestly think that they would befriend someone so pathetic? So small?"_

_Iruka backed away farther. But Orochimaru was in front of him with two steps. "You cant run away from me forever, Iruka." he said, and once again placed a hand on Iruka's forehead and began channeling chakra._

_Iruka tensed. He didn't want to do this. He couldn't. "No!" Iruka yelled again. He focused almost all his chakra into his hand, pulled back, and gave the most forceful punch he could, straight into Orochimaru's stomach._

_Orochimaru growled. He wasn't expecting this. Iruka never actually fought back. Maybe yelled, and cried in attempt to make Orochimaru stop controlling him, but he never actually attacked. "Bastard." he growled, and watched as Iruka ran off towards camp._

End of Flashback (Yay!)

Genma swallowed hard. "He entered Anko's tent. And told her what their sensei had been doing I think." Genma looked up at Sarutobi's attempt at an impassive face. "The next day Orochimaru excused himself and his team from the mission, and when my cell returned we found out Anko and Orochimaru had disappeared."

Sarutobi nodded. "I…this is bad."

"You think!?" Genma yelled. "I just remembered this! Its like a fucking dam broke and my memories are flooding back!"

"Genma, calm down." Sarutobi sighed, and dug a kunai out from his drawer, and threw it at the door.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked. Doing the same thing he had done almost thee hours ago when the Hokage had called him the first time.

"Yes. I'm sure you're aware of the watch on Anko-san and Iruka-sensei." the ANBU nodded. "Good. Tell your team captain to switch them. Iruka is to be watched twenty four seven, and Anko is to be watched at night." the ANBU nodded, and left.

"Genma." Genma looked up at the Hokage. "The final exam is in two days. Iruka will be at the academy during them, so Orochimaru will have to be at the exams. He'll have no way of contacting Iruka. We'll have Anko watching him then. It'll be like they're watching each other."

Genma nodded.

"You can go Genma. I'm sorry that this conversation turned bad."

"H-Hokage-sama?" Genma asked shakily.

"Yes?"

"Y-you don't think…that Iruka k-killed Hayate. Do you?" Genma asked, watching Sarutobi's face for any sign that me might lie.

"No. I don't think Iruka would kill him." Sarutobi said. "Iruka still has principles. He'd never hurt any of you. You guys were his family. And I know that sounds weird, but Iruka would never do that."

"Thank you." Genma smiled sadly, and left.

"Iruka…" Sarutobi sighed. He looked out the window, watching Genma walk towards a bar that Raidou and Asuma were normally at, at this time. "How did this happen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- this chapter was rather lengthy. I've honestly never wrote this much before…this was all info that was necessary. It helps to better understand how things started, and how people (Genma, Kakashi, and Sarutobi) figure everything out. Trust me, you'll need to know this. I'll probably end up re-reading the story so I can correctly follow the way I've written it so far.

My memory is just as bad as Genma. And re-reading for mistakes and watching Robot Chicken at the same time is NOT a good idea.

And if anyone thinks that Iruka's power is to make people forget things like Hiro. Then your WRONG! Its gonna be way more bad ass. I've already hinted towards part of it...only it wasnt as strong then ()

Hiro…got that name from Gravitation, which I remembered after that the same name is in Fruits Basket. Ayumi was a name my friend used in a Role Play we did.

Exams will be next chapter! Things will FINALLY pick up. (Yay!)

Review! Please!!! (I'm asking nicely!)


	5. Chapter 4

**Review Replies! (Cause I wanna)**

**Akai**- I'm sorry its frustrating T.T but….doesn't that make it exciting!? XD

**Kirallie**- Orochimaru knocked Kakashi out, he didn't pass out BUT! You got what I was hinting at for Iruka's power! (cookie for you!)

**Ryo**- You want flashback/nightmares? YOU GOT EM! I have a lot more planned so Yay!

**Asato**- Oh…be nice XD. I think anyone would cry if Orochimaru was treating them like an abused animal! My poor Iruka T.T (thank for the review tho XD) and hes only really whinny when hes younger...he just gets upset and fustrated now.

**Mochi**- I completely understand where your coming from! I've read those stories and they equal love! I hate an excessively whinny Iruka cause he's just not like that! Cause really, he doesn't act like that. And if Iruka suddenly got boobs…I honestly have nothing to comment on that…its weird.

**J.M Captein**-YAY! You like my story! XD (glomps)

**W.L&D.E **(I'm lazy and your name is long)- Yay! More people like my story!! You get!!! (dramatic music) A Kakashi plushie! (theres a mini Iruka plushie in the pocket XD)

**NGL**- I prefer longer chapters too, but writing longer chapters takes to lon to write. I'm just lazy. But this chapter is Uber long! (by my standards at least)

Another 2 Part-er! YAY!

Views will be switched between Iruka, Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Genma throughout this chapter like in the other chapters only more often.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi's eyes fluttered open to reveal a dazed and confused glaze in his one eye.

"I know that ceiling…" he murmured. His voice was not horse, just a little dry. The pure white ceiling with the occasional kunai, senbon, or shuriken holes was just to familiar for comfort.

"Ah, Hatake-san! You're awake! That's great."

"He better be awake."

'_I know those voices too…' _Kakashi turned his head to the side to see one overly polite nurse know as Aya and the one and only angsty Sasuke. "Hey."

"Oh, no Kakashi. You have to be careful." Aya said, trying to hush him up.

"Come on Kakashi. We need to train. I refuse to be under ready for the exam." Sasuke said, glaring at the nurse and his sensei.

"The…exam?" Kakashi asked. "But that's not until…Monday."

"True!" Aya said brightly, clapping her hands together. "But today is Monday!"

"WHAT?!" Kakashi yelled, throwing himself out of bed, and collapsing to the floor in a heap of blankets.

"Hatake-san!" Aya squeaked.

Sasuke snorted. "Stop being an idiot and lets go."

"Fine, fine." Kakashi growled, pushing away the blankets. "How did I get here anyway?"

Sasuke groaned and left the room.

"You don't remember?" Aya asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Oh, well I suppose you wouldn't. you were out cold when you arrived. Gai-sensei brought you in! He said he found you in the training grounds, unconscious. He guessed that you had trained yourself so much you collapsed." Aya smiled sweetly. "Its so nice to know we have people so strong and protective in our village."

"Uh…yes…" Kakashi frowned. He didn't remember training…or being anywhere near the training grounds. "Okay, well bye. Send the hospital bill to my apartment. I think the staff has it memorized by now." Kakashi waved, and left quickly. He hated that nurse.

He found Sasuke standing outside, arms crossed, and the usual glare on his face. "Can we go train now?"

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. "Sasuke, I believe you are ready enough. There is honestly nothing more for that jutsu for you to learn."

"Fine." Sasuke huffed.

"Would you like to do something else?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Sasuke." Kakashi started as he began walking in the opposite direction of the exam ground. Clearly saying in unspoken words that he was to follow.

"Yeah?" he answered, walking next to his sensei.

"Why did you just leave during training the other day?" he asked. He had meant to ask before, but never got around to it.

Sasuke sighed. "I…was confused. The day didn't start out good."

"The day never starts out good enough for you, does it?" Kakashi laughed, turning into the one and only famous ramen shop in all of Konoha, Ichiraku.

Sasuke groaned, but Kakashi could tell he was hungry. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked, placing an order. He was hungry to the extent he thought he was going to die.

"Can we…not be late? To the exams I mean." Sasuke asked, setting an order for himself as well.

Kakashi looked confused. "Why?" he asked, glancing at a clock behind the counter. The exams started in an hour.

"Well…I heard that Naruto was training with a legendary ninja, a sannin." Sasuke mumbled, poking at a knot in the wooden counter. "I…wanted to see how good he got."

"Oh." Kakashi said, trying to hide the smirk from appearing on his lips. "I'm other words, you haven't seen Naruto in a month and you miss him with all your heart?"

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah…wait…what?!"

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah we can be there on time." he nodded to the old man as their orders were placed in front of them.

"Thanks…" Sasuke mumbled, poking at his ramen. Kakashi smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sat on a bench, watching his students run around the field. The exams would start in twenty minutes, and he could feel his ANBU watch slowly disappear. They knew _he_ was here.

"Yo, Ruka!" Anko shouted, running up and tackling the smaller man to the ground.

"Anko-san." Iruka grunted. "Can you get off me?"

"Of course!" Anko laughed, and backed off of him. Iruka shook his head.

Iruka stood up, a little unsteady at first, but steadied himself by using Anko as a balancer. "Keep running!" Iruka shouted, once he caught the strange looks on all his students faces.

Anko watched Iruka yelled and then sit back down, completely ignoring her. "Hey, did you know that we're being watched?"

Iruka nodded.

Anko pouted. Iruka shouldn't ignore her! She was Anko! "Iruka…are you scared."

Iruka sighed, and turned to face her. "Anko. I'm not scared of him." he turned back to watch the kids. "Not anymore."

Anko nodded. "I haven't forgotten what you told me that day."

"You mean what I told you that caused you to be taken away?" he deadpanned. Anko could sense that he still felt incredibly guilty for ruining her genin childhood, but she could never have blamed him for it.

"Uh…yeah. You know its not your fault." She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder in means of comfort.

"Anko, just drop it. Please?" Anko nodded. She didn't like talking about those times as much as Iruka did. "Why are you here?"

"Oh!" Anko clapped her hands together. "Well, Sarutobi told me to be here. Said it was easier for the ANBU to watch us when we were in the same area." she laughed. "But, I can tell the ANBU watching you are starting to leave. I think he just wanted us to be together in the same area." Anko didn't mention that he still had an entire squad watching him from across the academy training fields.

A loud bell rang, signaling the start of the exams. "I really wanted to watch."

"Me too." Anko sighed, leaning back against the fence. "But you know Sarutobi wont let us near there."

"Yeah." Iruka nodded. By just being next to Anko, Iruka could feel Orochimaru's hold on him tighten. Iruka though it was funny in a way. Orochimaru was scared that he would leave him, and go to Anko for help again.

"Hey. I heard Naruto was being trained by Jiraiya." Anko said, poking Iruka in the ribs. "I know how much you hate that man. Doesn't that just make you want to scream?"

"I probably would. But I'm not in the mood to." Iruka looked like he deflated. "I'm just tired." Anko nodded. When Iruka let his mask slip, and he didn't care to fix it, to those who knew him, it was an obvious sign of him just wanting to give up. But it hadn't happened in years, and those days it was Genma and Hayate who helped him.

Anko stared at Iruka for a while, but turned to watch the children run. "Him being here is hard on you…isn't it?"

Iruka nodded. "I though I was free of him…I guess it was just a silly dream." Anko nodded. She understood. "He did say he would return."

Anko was shocked. "He…told you?"

Iruka nodded. "When he left. He told me that he'd come back for m-…us" Anko looked at him skeptically.

"Iruka…I know your lying." Anko said quietly. She as sure the ANBU couldn't hear her, but it made her nervous talking about this when they weren't that far away. "That stupid massa-"

"Alright class!" Iruka shouted effectively interrupting Anko, and stood to get his classes attention. "Time to go back in." The class nodded. "Are you going to join us?" he asked, turning to Anko.

Anko frowned, but gave up on glaring at him. The look had never worked on him. "Yup. I kinda have to." Anko smiled and followed Iruka into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was beyond nervous. The Kazekage next to him kept giving him weird looks, and Genma and Raidou kept shooting him nervous glances, although it was hard to tell with Genma since he was in the middle of the field, trying to stay out of the way of Naruto and Neji. But of all the weirdness that was going on, the fact that Kakashi had shown up on time was the weirdest. Although Sarutobi expected it had something to do with Sasuke wanting to watch Naruto.

"The boys talented." the Kazekage said.

"That he is. The boys never given up, and I doubt Neji will let him."

"Hmm…" the man nodded, glancing at Sarutobi again. They looked back to the arena in time to see Naruto give Neji one final hit and sent him flying.

"Winner is Naruto!" Genma shouted over his senbon as soon as it was obvious that Neji would not be standing up to continue. There was a collective group of gasps and cheers.

"Who is next?" the Kage asked.

Sarutobi glanced at him, and answered. "Sasuke and Gaara."

"Hmm…that should be a good match."

"Yes. I suppose it will." Sarutobi agreed, but then got the interesting idea to hint at something. "To bad his old academy sensei couldn't be here to watch. He would have been so proud." Sarutobi said, looking out of the corner of his eye to see if the man or any of his guards did anything strange.

The Kage glared at Sarutobi out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. I suppose anyone would be proud at that."

Damn he's good. Sarutobi bit his lip nervously. _'If that is Orochimaru I should try and get ahead by attacking first, but if it isn't I'd be attacking the real Kazekage and screw up our alliance with them…'_ Orochimaru always had a thing for drawing things out slowly. And today seemed to be no exception.

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smirked as Sasuke entered the field after congratulating Naruto on his victory. Sasuke's battle wont be easy, but he had…dare he say it? Faith in the boy.

"Ah! My Eternal Rival! It is so nice to see you out of the Hospital!" Kakashi cringed, and looked over his shoulder to see Gai and Lee coming over to him. He felt bad for what happened to Lee but when he started giving Sakura kissy faces all pity was lost. (I just had to xp)

"Hey Gai." Kakashi said, waving at the man.

"Youthful as ever!" Gai said proudly, and clapped Kakashi on the back. "Training to hard isn't good. I don't want to come to the training field to find you passed out ever again. Got it!"

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi mumbled. He still didn't remember ever going to the training field. If he though really hard, he remembered having lunch with Iruka…but then everything else was a blur.

"Go Sasuke!" Kakashi winced as his right ear drum was almost blown out. Ino and Sakura were screaming their heads off, making Kakashi regret standing next to them.

"Are you ready?" Gai whispered, in a very serious tone.

"For what?" he asked.

"That's right…you weren't there…Hokage-sama says we are to be ready for battle." Gai paused and looked Kakashi up and down. "I see you already have your weapons."

"I never leave home without them." Kakashi joked.

"Well, Hokage-sama had a meeting yesterday. We are to be ready. He thinks there's going to be an attack today. He just doesn't know when." Kakashi nodded. "Anko was ordered to stay with Iruka. Apparently he thinks Iruka could keep a better eye on her. He doesn't want her running off, since its rumored that Orochimaru's here."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Orochimaru…and Iruka. That's it! That's was where he had gone yesterday! He had lunch with Iruka, but he had run out on him, and when he had gone after the man…_'its not Iruka whose watching Anko…it's the other way around.'_

"Gai…I think you-"

BOOM

Gai and Kakashi spun around. There was a cloud of smoke coming up from somewhere out past the wall of Konoha, and upon closer inspection, half of the spectators were asleep, and even more continued to drop.

"Fuck." Kakashi didn't have time to be surprised that Gai had sworn, because the genjutsu had reached them.

"Kai!" Kakashi looked around to see Sakura and Gai had done the same.

"Ready Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"Oh, you bet." Kakashi smirked, and jumped into the crowd of sound nin that had appeared out of the spectators. He hoped Sakura knew what to do, because he really didn't have time to tell her.

XXXXXXX

"Sasuke! Get down!" Genma shouted. The bang must have been a signal of some sort, because immediately after, Gaara's team had jumped down to join him in the center.

"I can fight them." Sasuke yelled.

Genma growled. He glanced up into the stands to see Gai, Kakashi, and a few other Chuunin and Jounin fighting the mass swarm of Sound nin. Genma looked at the instructor from Suna and growled. "Why did you ally with Oto?" Genma shouted.

Baki snorted. "We're going to destroy this village." Baki flicked his wrist, and Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro ran out of the arena, with Sasuke close behind.

Genma laughed. "Don't think you can take us down that easily."

"Don't get so cocky." Baki laughed, and ran straight towards Genma, kunai in hand.

XXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stood quickly. The fight had broken out the minute after the explosion. "What-?"

"I've been waiting for that."

Sarutobi turned to face the Kazekage. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" he asked, in a mocking tone. "That I was going to betray you? That your village will crumble today? That you were going to die?" he laughed, "Or did you know that I wasn't who I played to be?" And with incredible speed, the Kage grabbed Sarutobi by the waist and brought them both up onto the roof. "You ready to die old man?"

"Orochimaru…"

"Now, now Sarutobi-sensei. You ruined all the fun." Orochimaru faked hurt, and took off the Kage hat, and threw it. "I must say, I'm surprised you were able to ready your shinobi so quickly." Orochimaru looked around the crowd fighting. He smirked when he saw Kakashi.

"A good leader would have faith in his shinobi."

Orochimaru made a noise similar to a disbelieving snort. "Tell me…where are my beloved Anko-chan and Iru-kun?"

"Not here. I wont let you harm them anymore." Sarutobi said calmly, pretending the kunai was not at his throat.

"Oh, well that's okay. I only wanted Iru-kun anyway."

"Like I said, you wont be getting them."

Orochimaru sighed, walking away from Sarutobi to stand a little closer to the side of the roof. "You know something. You're the third person who tried to take my Iru-kun away from me. First that senbon sucking idiot, then Hatake." Orochimaru shook his head. "It was the second time that Shiranui-kun had attempted that too."

"What do you really want?" Sarutobi asked, annoyed completely with his constant rambling about his shinobi.

"You know what I want. I want this village gone. And my little Iru-kun is going to help me." he leered.

"You cant get to him." Sarutobi growled.

"Oh, but I already have him. All I have to do…is call." he smirked, and continued to watch the battle going on below, ignoring the the four shinobi of his own as the began to create the field to keep out all his unwanted…visitors.

XXXXXXXXX

Anko looked out the classroom window worriedly. Iruka had disappeared only about ten minutes ago with the other senseis'. She was left in charge of his students. Which was a stupid idea in itself.

"Uh…"

"Anko-san!"

"Its sensei to you!" she corrected quickly.

"Yeah, whatever. What's going on? And where did Iruka-sensei go?" asked an annoying little boy with some really stupid looking goggles on is head.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but Iruka has to talk with the other teachers. He'll be back soon."

The door slid open and Iruka entered, and swiftly walked over to Anko. "We have to evacuate. You, me, and one other sensei are taking the kids to the Hokage monument, the others are gathering the civilians together to bring them there as well."

Anko nodded. "Where do you want me?"

"You are to lead everyone while me and Toma-sensei keep the kids in line." Iruka explained, and turned to face the class who were trying to look like they weren't listen. "Class! We have to evacuate! Please follow Anko-san. Me and another sensei will be keeping an eye on you all." The children nodded, and followed Anko out the door, Iruka was not far behind.

_'Don't hurt them.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi threw yet another Sound nin into the arena. He took about a ten second break just to see how Genma was holding up against the sand nin, before he threw himself back into the fray.

"Hi-ya!" Kakashi rolled his eyes and he looked over at Gai. He had just thrown the poor guy across the stands, length wise, and into the wall.

"That poor man…"Kakashi murmured.

"Kakashi! Look!" Gai shouted, pointing to the roof.

Orochimaru was watching the fighting from the roof. He walked back and forth from the corners of a newly placed field. Sarutobi stood in the middle, doing nothing but sizing up his opponent. Orochimaru seemed to be saying something that was making their Hokage increasingly upset.

"We cant help." Kakashi yelled to Gai, as yet another ninja came at him, kunai in hand.

Kakashi got rid of the foolish ninja by simply taking the kunai in the mans hand, and forcing it to turn on him.

"Sakura! Get out of here!" he shouted to the young Konoichi, who was kneeled down next to Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru. She nodded, and the small group ran.

Gai came flying out of no where to punch a sound nin in the face that was trying to sneak up on Kakashi.

"So brave of you to watch out for your beloved Student!" Gai cried out before he ran to the other end to help Asuma.

"Damn it Iruka…" Kakashi side-stepped a rather persistent ninja and elbowed him in the back of the head. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

XXXXXXXX

Genma gritted his teeth. In all his life, he had never had to fight a sand nin, but now he was regretting that he never sparred with one before. Baki was damn difficult.

Genma wasn't new to the clone thing, but when Sand clones happened to be more difficult to get rid off than shadow clones, he got quiet pissed off quickly.

"Damn it." Genma spat his senbon out of his mouth, without thinking to use it as a weapon, and ran up to punch his opponet in the face…or at least try to.

Baki dodged, and grabbed Genma by the wrist. Genma used this as leverage, and jumped up, and preformed a round house kick to Baki's face.

He dropped Genma's arm and staggered backwards, holding his broken nose.

"Its funny that your holding back." Baki said.

Genma glared at him. "Your supposed to be an ally."

"But if Orochimaru…had offered to help your village because it was down on its luck…and in turn help him destroy another village…would you have said no?" Baki asked.

"Orochimaru is a bastard." Genma cussed. "He gave my friend nothing but grief his whole life. The man deserves to die in the slowest, and most painful way possible."

"Obviously you never hear that people who die in the most painful ways go to the better places after death."

Genma growled.

"Besides. Shouldn't you be up helping your friends?" Baki asked, nodding in the direction of the stands.

"I'm helping them by getting rid of you." he hissed, throwing a handful of senbon in Baki's direction.

"Oh, but I wasn't talking about those enemies. I was talking about your friend…at the academy."

Genma stopped mid-swing. His hand still full of another group of senbon. "H-how…?"

"He told us. Orochimaru said that he'd be coming back with him so we aren't to harm him. And might I say, from the description, he sounds quiet beautiful." Baki laughed.

Genma's jaw dropped. They were in the middle of a fight, and the man was taking about Iruka! His best friend! "Shut up! Iruka wouldn't go with you!"

Baki stopped laughing. "Maybe not with us…but with him." Baki tilted his head to the roof of a building.

Glaring, Genma turned. Orochimaru stood on the roof, Sarutobi not far behind him, and he sneered at Genma. "You bastard!" Genma yelled, hoping to hell that the snake bitch heard him.

Baki laughed behind him. "Apparently you have some issues with him as well."

"Shut up." Genma yelled, and lunged at the sand nin, senbon in hand, one between each knuckle.

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru looked on with a pleased smiled as Genma sliced Baki in two. He was not sad that he had just lost a potential ally for future use, but it didn't mater. Genma had seen him, and he would be sure to congratulate the Jounin on revenging his friend's murderer. To bd Hayate wasnt here to see Iruka as well. The odd group would be stunned to see Iruka.

Orochimaru laughed. His little Iru-kun's friends were slowly disappearing. His other team-mate, Mizuki, Hayate. Genma was going to be next.

"Don't even think about it." Sarutobi growled.

"Why sensei. I would never do something that would upset my precious Iru-kun."

"Really? Because I think killing his friends hurts him."

"His feelings get in the way of his potential." Orochimaru glared at the panting Genma, and at Kakashi who was running around the stands.

"And you cant get rid of those."

He snorted. "Believe what you will, but Iruka has a better control over them since Saturday." Sarutobi glared at him. "Lets just say he has a little switch, and when things get to much…the switch turns off and he no longer feels." Orochimaru smiled.

"Why?"

"It was the only thing he'd let me do. He says his emotions are the only thing keeping him human." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "I have to keep him pleased in some ways. Otherwise his loyalty may decrease."

Sarutobi glared, and threw his hat. "I wont let you leave here alive." he said before he ripped off his robes, revealing his fighting garb.

"Sensei…have you ever heard of the Tairyö-gyakusatsu no jutsu?(1)" Orochimaru asked, slowly turning to face his old sensei.

Sarutobi glared at his former pupil.

Orochimaru laughed. "Of course you have…but did you know, that years ago it was a bloodline to a large clan?"

Sarutobi still didn't answer. Of course he knew this. The clan had become powerful quickly because of it. They would kill anyone who had even tried to stop their onslaught, but this was only what he had read. It had happened in another country south of Fire country, and happened long before he was born, before Konoha was even created.

"You should know that too. But…did you know that a smaller branch of the clan lived after their eventual downfall?" he asked. Sarutobi had the guts to shake his head no. "Didn't think so."

"What is your point?" Sarutobi asked. He knew he should be taking advantage of Orochimaru's explanation of something and attack, but the subject intrigued him.

"My point is that I'm after it…but I cant have it."

"Because it died out with the clan."

Orochimaru chuckled, sending shivers up Sarutobi's spine. "Only partly. Its still here…but its not as effective as it used to be. Instead of being able to demolish hundreds….it can only accomplish half of what I was able to do before." Orochimaru looked out over to the Gates of Konoha that now stood in ruins. "The clan could take down small villages with a little over five people. A village of this size would have to be destroyed by over thirty clan members. That's roughly the size of the once famous Uchiha clan."

Sarutobi continued his glare. His body and sense screamed at him to rush Orochimaru, but his mind wanted to hear him, he wanted to know more about the clan. About what Orochimaru wanted.

Orochimaru laughed at the obvious interest showing in Sarutobi's eyes. "Of course, the clan lived when Wave was more powerful." he gave a fixed stare at the academy. "The remaining branch of the clan's bloodline has died down, and is in more reasonable terms. But if enough chakra is infused for the jutsu, it can bring the results of the original bloodline." Orochimaru grinned. "The leftover is like a watered down drink. If you add enough of the original flavoring, the taste returns to normal."

"Oro…"

Orochimaru laughed. "Trying to use my nickname to calm me down? Why sensei! I'm perfectly fine!"

Sarutobi glared at his pupil until something in the back of his mind clicked. Realization shown in his eyes and Orochimaru smirked.

"Do you understand now?"

XXXXXXXXX

Iruka and Anko sat near the entrance of the shelter so as to keep any enemy nin from entering. The other sensei's of the academy were back in a much larger area keeping watch on the civilians and children.

The cool rock of the monument only shown to increase the tension that was clearly evident on Anko and Iruka's expressions.

"Iruka…why don't you…rest?" Anko asked, tilting her head to the side, resting it on Iruka's bunched up shoulders.

Iruka's head tilted back until it was resting against the rock wall behind him. "Anko, that's what I'm doing."

Anko chuckled humorlessly. "I meant like take a nap or something. I doubt you've gotten much sleep this past week."

Iruka turned to her with a warm smile. "Thanks Anko."

"No problem. I can handle whatever, you sleep." Anko said, returning the smile, and straightened up.

Iruka nodded. Iruka drew his knees up to his chest, rested his forearms on his knees and closed his eye. The cold wall started to hurt his head, so he took his hair band out, and tilted his head to the side so it rested on Anko's shoulder.

The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was Anko snorting about him looking like a little kid.

_Iruka walked in a blinded daze. He wasn't sure where he was going but there was something pulling on his mind…making him go forward, around corners, down alleyways, and down half empty streets. _

_Iruka walked up to a house that he vaguely remembered in the back of his mind, and knocked. The house was a small and simple little place, perfect for a small family of no more than five. The cherry wood down opened to reveal a small boy with light brown hair that spiked in odd directions at some points. His dark green eyes crinkled up into a smile when he realized he know who was at the door. _

"_Oh! Iruka-san!" the boy said happily. "Can I help you with something?" the boy asked politely. The kid had always been over polite, even by Iruka's standards when he felt up to being nice back at the academy, but yet the smaller boy had an odd way about him that just drew people to him. Despite him being incredibly shy, he made friends quickly. _

_Iruka could feel something in his mind forcing a warm so Iruka-like smile onto his face. "Hello Hiro-san! I came by because I was hoping you could help me with that jutsu Orochimaru-sensei told us about today. I know its late but…" _

"_Oh no!" Hiro laughed and waved it off. "Iruka-san its only five thirty! Of course I'll help you." Hiro smiled. "Oh! One moment." the boy showed Iruka a finger and dashed into his house and around the corner. Iruka could hear him talking excitedly with his mom. "Mom! Mom! I'm gonna help Iruka-san with a jutsu, can he stay for dinner too?" _

_A smirk appeared on Iruka's face and he had no idea why. _

"_Of course honey." he could practically hear the smile in her voice. "He can stay the night to. I'm sure you'll be tired by the time your done training." _

"_Thanks mom!" Hiro said, and dashed back to the front door where Iruka was waiting. "Iruka, mom says that you should stay for dinner then spend the night. You'll be really tired." _

"_Well, if you don't mind…" Iruka trailed off. _

"_Of course we don't. The more the merrier." Hiro's mom said as she rounded the corner. She looked similar to Hiro in hair and eye color, but had obvious signs of being an slightly older women who had seen much troubles in the world but still had a positive outlook._

"_Thank you." Iruka smiled and bowed politely. _

"_Well, get going. Dinner wont be for another hour so take your time." she laughed and waved them off in the direction of the training grounds. _

Iruka's vision dream swirled as if it jumped forward in time and stopped again. The only indication Iruka gave of dreaming was the occasional twitch or mumbled against Anko's shoulder where she would roll her eyes but smiled sweetly down at him.

_Iruka sat at the small table with Hiro on one side, and Hiro's younger brother and sister on the other side. His mother and father were each at an end of the table. It was cramped, but more of in a comfortable family way then unpleasant. _

"_You boys should go to bed after you clean up." Hiro's mother spoke up. "You've been training for awhile and I don't want you two to get to tired. You both have an early training tomorrow." _

"_Hiro, you mothers right. Iruka can stay in your room." his father said sternly. _

"_Yes Dad!" Hiro smiled. _

"_Thank you, the meal was wonderful." Iruka heard himself say and smile over at Hiro's mother as he pushed his empty plate away from himself. _

"_Oh no problem dear, and thank you." she said and started to clean up the table. "Misa, Kurama, help me with the dishes." Hiro's little siblings groaned. "Iruka, Hiro, go wash up and head for bed. I don't want you two collapsing tomorrow." _

"_Yes mom!" Hiro called "Common Iruka-san!" Hiro said tugging Iruka up the stairs. It was only around seven, but for some reason Iruka didnt care that he was going to bed four hours earlier than he usually did._

_Iruka laid in the small bed next to Hiro. He had been awake for hours and every time he tried to sleep, something would force him to open his eyes again. _

_A small clock downstairs chimed one o'clock in the morning, and as if timed to do so, Iruka sat up and climbed out of the small bed. Iruka walked over to a stool on the other side of his room and slipped into his regular white shorts. _

_It was like before. Iruka could see what he was doing but he had no control over it. Like he was a puppet. _

_He picked up his white shirt with the black kanji on the back and dug around on the inside for the hidden pocket. He pulled out a single senbon with the center missing. It was like a metal straw but to thin to drink anything from. _

_Mechanically, Iruka clenched his fist around the Senbon and left the room. He took a left, away from the stairs, and opened a door on the right side of the hallway. _

_It was a much larger room, with a much larger bed. Two forms were fast asleep, breathing evenly under the covers. _

_Something in his mind told him it would be easy since only Hiro's dad was a ninja, but only a Chuunin. Iruka didn't know what 'it' was._

_Slowly Iruka approached the bed, and climbed up. He kneeled over the elder man, and held the senbon to the back of his neck. _

_Iruka stabbed the other end of the senbon into the palm of his hand. Iruka winced mentally since it was all he could do since his body wasn't doing as he wished. _

_Iruka, with a little difficulty, grabbed the senbon with the tips of his fingers (2) and stabbed the man in the back of the neck, stabbing the brain stem. _

_Iruka's eyes widened as the man woke up quickly with a hitch of breath that quickly faded. The metal of the senbon grew hot and burned his fingers. A warm feeling flowed from the needle and into his hand. Iruka shivered at the feel. _

_But he couldn't stop. His body wouldn't let him. Iruka pulled the needle out of the man's neck once it cooled down while simultaneously checking for a pulse. There was none. _

_Iruka mentally shuddered. The man was dead. What was worse was that it was his good friends father, and his first kill. _

_Iruka ambled over the dead man, and crouched next to Hiro's mother. She was fast asleep, like her husband. But she was nothing more than a civilian. She wouldn't wake up, and probably wouldn't even feel it. Iruka closed his eye, he at least have control of that, and repeated the process. _

_Ten minutes later, Iruka stumbled out of Misa's room, and shuddered. His body felt abnormally heavy, as if it was carrying an extra weight he couldn't see, and he was starting to feel sick. _

_The door closest to the stairs opened with an audible creak within the silent house. Iruka tensed, and hid his senbon-stabbed hand behind his back._

"_I-Iruka?" Hiro mumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you up so early?" _

"_I…woke up to go to the bathroom. I tried not to wake you. I'm sorry." _

"_Oh…its okay." Hiro yawned. "Hey, since were both up, and I cant fall asleep again. Want to go make breakfast?" _

_Iruka smiled. "Sure." Hiro nodded, and turned and headed for the stairs. _

"_Hiro…have you ever killed someone?" Iruka asked, effectively stopping Hiro at the top of the stairs. _

"_No…I'm going to be a med-nin. I cant stand to end life so I was to save it." Hiro gave him a smile over his shoulder, and started his decent down the stairs._

_Iruka broke into a run, and tackled Hiro down the stairs. _

"_Ow! Iruka! What was that for?" he yelled, looking up as Iruka straddled his chest. They had tumbled down the stairs and Hiro was positive he broke something. _

"_Hiro…" Iruka gasped, and revealed his hand, the senbon slowly dripped a drop of blood, although it was probably his since the other four hadn't bled at all. _

"_Iruka! What are you doing?!" _

_Tears flowed down Iruka's face and he grabbed Hiro's neck to keep it steady. "I'm s-sorry…" Iruka cried, and stabbed the needle into the side of his throat, angled into his jugular. _

"_I-Iruka…?" Hiro coughed. "You don't do this…" _

_The needle began to heat up, and the warmth began to flow into his palm. "S-sensei…t-told me. I cant stop…" Iruka choked on his own sob. "I don't know how." _

_Hiro narrowed his eye and smiled weakly. "Iruka…I-I believe y-you." the blood slowly seeped out of the small hole, and Iruka was afraid to remove it. "There's no chakra pattern in the house. H-he made you…get rid of them too?" _

_Iruka sobbed and nodded. "I'm so sorry! Hiro I cant kill you, I don't want to."_

"_He'll make you anyway." Hiro smile again. "'Ruka. Just promise me you'll end his control over you. I've noticed it before." Iruka nodded. "Ruka, you may believe that he can give you what you want. H-he tempts you. I-I over heard once...Your parents...they wo-would disapointed that your l-leting him do this." Hiro coughed again and winced terribly as the motion moved the senbon that was logded in his throat. "B-be strong Ruka." _

_Iruka nodded before he tensed and ripped his hand to the side, slicing the smaller boys throat. _

_Iruka's body relaxed and he collapsed against his friend's still form. Control returning to him, Iruka did the only thing he could do; he cried. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Longest chapter so far! WOOT!

(1)-Tairyö-gyakusatsu supposedly means 'massacre' according to my Japanese-English dictionary. The 'o' should have a line over it, not 2 dots. I don't know what makes a line over an 'o'. It sounds cliched or whatever, but honestly I had the idea in my head and it was the only word I could think of the would express it.

(2)- To understand how that looks, put a pencil/pen in the center of you palm, and try to close you fingers around it without the pencil/pen moving, or putting you hand in a fist. It looks funny but I tried to explain.

Baki died cause I hate him, and I dont know why...

Review Please! Por Favor!


	6. Chapter 5

I was sad so I needed to make the beginning on this chapter light and happier-ish! Wolf's Rain makes me cry…

No more 2 part chapters! They annoy me, and I hate writing them!

FYI- I honestly hate this chapter. I tried…really, really hard to like it, but I suppose I don't like it only because I cant write fight type scenes well. I tried…same goes for last chapter but I kinda like that one…

Some random Kakashi and Iruka fluff talk between Anko and Iruka! Yay!

**Chapter 5 **

Anko shuddered. It had only been an hour since Iruka had fallen asleep, and usually the sight calmed her, but the silence was overbearing.

His occasional twitches, and little sleepy sighs made her smile. But when she felt a warm liquid fall onto her shoulder, she began to get jumpy. "Iruka?" she asked, turning her head slightly to see Iruka's face.

Iruka was curling in on himself, falling to rest more on Anko, and angrily fisting his vest. But what really scared Anko, was the tears that were quickly falling from the Chuunin's closed eyes.

"Iruka! Wake up." she almost yelled, shaking the man next to her. He only made a strangled sob. "Damn it, Iruka! Wake up!" she yelled, pushing him off of her and shaking him harder.

Iruka gasped, and lunged forward onto his hands and knees, knocking Anko backwards.

"Iruka! Are you alright?" she asked.

Iruka took his wide-eyed gaze from off the floor, to Anko. He shifted uncomfortably from his position to sit back on his knees.

"Iruka?"

Iruka clutched his forehead, and felt its warmth. He let out a shaky breath and slowly let his fingers drag down his face to rest on his collar bone. He could feel the rapid beating of his pulse against his fingers. "Y-yeah…I'm fine…Just a dream. Nothing but…a dream."

"Don't do that! Damn it…I shouldn't have let you sleep." Anko mumbled to herself, while mentally beating herself.

"I'm sorry…" Iruka mumbled, as he slowly pulled himself together. He pulled his hair back up into his normal ponytail, and straightened his headband.

"So' Kay." Anko mumbled, and watched Iruka closely as he straightened his shirt and stretched. He had dreams where he would wake up crying after their sensei left. Sarutobi had said it was just repercussions of the demon attack that Orochimaru had helped Iruka repress and when he left everything came back in waves. Anko never thought so but chose to keep her mouth shut for once.

Anko snorted. 'That's a load of crap.'

"Anko…do you know what's going on?"

"No." Anko said, shaking her head quickly. Iruka nodded in understanding. "There's still fighting…but that's all I know." he nodded again before slouching back against the wall. Anko laughed, "You remind me of Hatake."

Iruka blushed, they, for the moment, were blissfully forgetting the troubles occurring outside. "I don't know if I should take that as a complement or an insult."

Anko laughed. "Probably both." she sighed and smiled. "Iruka, Kakashi would do you good. His lazy attitude could help you forget things. I know he has problems of his own, but I know he's willing to help."

Iruka turned away but smiled all the same. "So…is that his real reason? Or is he just teasing me?"

Anko laughed. "Probably both…again. Let me ask you this though. Whenever you're with him, or around him. Say, the mission room, or when you're talking to Naruto and he happens to be there…does he ever have his book out? Does he give you his full attention or only some?" Anko gave him a stern look. "When you talk to him, does he look you in the eyes to prove to you that he's listening, or does he zone out and add in the occasional 'yup' or 'Mmhmm'?"

Iruka blinked at her slowly. He hadn't really thought about it. Sure he like Kakashi…but, everything that he said, or asked, he always thought Kakashi was just teasing him, or making him feel like he wasn't just some desk ninja, like he could have friends outside the academy. "How do you know? That he likes me I mean."

Anko smirked. "He told me…and Genma."

"W-what?" Iruka asked, was she serious?! Why ask them when he was perfectly able to answer himself?

Anko laughed. "Iruka, Kakashi just asked us a few simple questions. Of course, asking us was probably the wrong thing to do since we made it difficult to get anything." Anko giggled. "He asked if you might have any interest in going out on a date. The look on Genma's face was hilarious."

Iruka blushed. "Anko…are you teasing me again?"

"Oh, Iruka no. After this, I think you should go and talk to him." she said, touching his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah…maybe." Iruka sighed, but then noticed Anko's lingering hand. "Anko, the sweet stuff doesn't suit you."

She grinned. "Guess not."

Iruka laughed. "Yeah, I-" he was interrupted by the soft patter of small feet coming towards them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Anko leaned away from Iruka to sit on her knees and Iruka got into a crouched position as Konohamaru entered the dimly light hallway.

"Yes?" Iruka asked as the young boy came closer.

"Iruka-sensei, I-I'm nervous…" he mumbled almost embarrassed to say so.

Iruka smiled gently, and motioned for him to come forward. Konohamaru nodded and walked closer and sat down in front of Iruka. "Its okay, Konohamaru. I'm sure others are scared too." Iruka grinned. "Remember, even the Hokage gets scared sometimes, so its alright." the boy nodded.

"I guess your right…"

"Of course he's right!" Anko interjected. "My 'Ruka has never lied before!" Anko said, giving Iruka a fixed glare. Iruka gave her his 'How-dare-you-lie-to-a-child' glare.

Konohamaru laughed. "Your 'Ruka? Hey can I call you that to?"

Iruka fixed his glare onto his student. "Absolutely not. Now go back to the others. I'll come check out how everything's going in a little bit, okay?"

"Alright Iruka-sensei…" he said, and grumbled under his breath and wandered back down the hall.

"Thank Kami he's gone." Anko whispered. Iruka looked questioningly at her. "There were a few shinobi outside the entrance, only two or three, but I guess the rock is thick here." Anko said, patting the rock wall. ":Although, if that brat got anymore worked up they'd be sure to hear us then."

Iruka nodded. "How can they not sense the large chakra mass farther back?"

Anko shrugged. "I didn't make the tunnel."

Iruka snorted. _'I'm gonna miss this…'_

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was officially ticked off. He couldn't land a single hit on the snake sannin, but the guy had hit him often enough. "Stop running away you coward!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "Me? A coward? My, my Sarutobi-sensei I believe it is you, who is a coward. You have been holding back." he cocked his head to the side and sneered. "Afraid to hurt your precious student?"

"You know that's not true!" Sarutobi yelled, and took a wild swing at his students face.

Orochimaru jumped back. "See? You're not putting enough effort into your attacks. You keep missing." Orochimaru paused. "Heh, guess I do make a good teacher. Though everything was wasted when I failed to get through to Anko-chan."

"Why do you obsess over your old students?" Sarutobi asked.

"It is not obsession, but simply a great interest." he explained. "Of course, you would know that since you have such a large interest in the lives and what your old students do as we-gah" Orochimaru coughed, and jumped forward.

He turned to see a Sarutobi clone standing in the spot he just stood, bloodied kunai in hand. Orochimaru hissed, and held onto his shoulder which was bleeding profusely.

"Cheap shot."

"It may be." Sarutobi said. Both he an his clone jumped towards the snake sannin. "But never the less, I'll take it."

Orochimaru sneered, and blocked the kunai coming from the real Sarutobi with his sword, and in turn, unintentionally allowing the clone accesses to his back. He hissed in pain as the same kunai drove itself deeply into his other shoulder, and hitting the bone, making his arm fall useless to his side.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, as the clone twisted the kunai, making sure the arm was completely useless. He twisted his body, and threw the real man off swinging his sword and cutting Sarutobi in the chest in turn.

"Your crafty in your old age."

Sarutobi patted his chest. His armor had taken most of the hit, but he was still bleeding.

Orochimaru wiggled his fingers on his right arm. "Heh, you hit a nerve. Cant even lift it to make a sign." Orochimaru clicked his tongue in annoyance, and took his sword into his left hand..

"Your hardly trying." Orochimaru shrugged. "Why?"

"You see, if I told you know…it would ruin the surprise! Although you'll be long gone by that time." the Sannin watched over the arena. Sadly, the numerous Jounin and Chuunin that had been in the stands had killed off all the sound nin.

Genma had joined up with the shinobi in the stands.

Orochimaru laughed. "We have an audience."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi glared at the snake sannin. He knew that he should go off and make sure his students were okay, but he couldn't leave. Many of the Jounin had left to help out the village, but still, a few remained to watched the apparent fight.

He had to admit, it wasn't much of a fight going on between Orochimaru and Sarutobi, but more like a verbal abuse with random attacks every now and again.

"Kakashi." Genma said, coming up to stand beside the copy-nin.

"Hm?" Kakashi responded. He was deep in though over everything that was happening.

Genma glared at Kakashi's back. "Come with me." he said, and pulled Kakashi away from Kurenai and Aoba who were giving them odd looks.

"What?"

Genma glanced around as if making sure no one was watching. "Do you…know about Iruka and…"

"Yes." Genma straightened up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh? How then? I know Anko and I would never say anything. And Iruka would rather legally change his name to English translation than tell anyone else."

Kakashi sighed. "I figured it out." Kakashi looked at Genma. It was one of those looks that was well known to most ninja. The 'I wish I never found out' look. It was common that a shinobi would learn something that they'd rather not know. It was part of the job description.

"What happened?"

"I-I finally got Iruka to agree to go out to lunch with me…on Saturday."

"Well that's…good." Genma gave a hiccupped laugh, and rolled his senbon to the other side of his mouth. "I mean, you've been asking him for weeks now…but every things been so hectic and all…" Genma trailed off and rubbed the back of his head, shaking the hair that few out of his head band free of sweat.

"Yeah. It was fun. And ya'know how I told you about Sasuke?" Genma nodded. "Well, I asked him about it, and he got all quiet. His eyes hazed over, and I kept calling his name 'cause he didn't answer…and then he just randomly said something, and then left. I was confused."

Genma nodded. "So you followed him home."

Kakashi nodded and gripped the kunai that was still within his grasp. "Yeah. It was weird. I got outside his door…and I heard voices, but he wouldn't open the door, so I broke it down."

Genma held up a hand to stop him. "Let me get this straight. You guys were having a nice time, one of you said something stupid, Iruka left, you followed him. And…you caught him in a bad spot." Kakashi nodded. "You ran into his sensei…didn't you."

Kakashi coughed as if he was choking on air. "Sensei!?"

Genma glared at Kurenai who had begun to slowly inch her way towards the two. "Yes."

Genma whispered, and dragged Kakashi further away. "I thought you said you found out?"

"I found out he has ties to Orochimaru. That's it!" Kakashi said harshly. "He wasn't in the room when I got there, but somehow he got the upper hand and knocked me out."

"That's why you were in the hospital?" Kakashi nodded. "Oh…you to eh? Same kinda thing happened to Hayate. I saw it but Snake over there doesn't know."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "Yeah?"

"Yup, it was like…a month before Anko was taken. Hayate and I wanted to hang out with

Iruka and Mizuki." Genma glared at the ground as he spoke of the traitor. "So Hayate went to get Iruka, and I waited by a group of trees. You see…Orochimaru scared me…a lot. Hayate was brave enough to go up and talk to Iruka when he was around." Genma sighed, and slouched back against the wall of the stands. "Apparently training had already ended, but he kept Iruka. We knew something was going on, but we were to stupid to figure it out." Genma growled, and punched the wall behind him, not hard enough to break, but enough to leave a very noticeable dent. "He saw Hayate and though he was spying on them. The next thing I knew, Hayate was on the ground, gasping for breathe. The bastard had taken Iruka and fled to another training ground. He punctured Hayate's lung with one punch to the chest. H-he didn't even know what happened afterward! Hayate thought it was a training accident."

Kakashi cringed as Genma started to punch the wall, as if it was going to relieve all his stress and anguish he had kept bottled up. "Genma…"

"Kakashi, you don't understand. Me and Hayate were the ones who were trying to keep Iruka together after Anko left. We still didn't understand anything. Do you know hard it was to see him break? The poor kid didn't know what to do! He thought it was his fault."

"He was the one that was almost declared missing-nin."

"Yeah. He tried running off to find them." Genma shook his head, and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Do you think Iruka knew about this?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to the fighting around town that was slowly dieing down.

"No. I doubt it. Iruka still loves Konoha to much to not have said anything if he knew."

"Why didn't Iruka just say that he was here? He could have saved hundreds!"

Genma glared at Kakashi. "You know how it feels to look up to your sensei. Follow them no matter how stupid or insane something sound! You follow then because you have a loyalty to them. That's how Iruka feels." Genma frowned and crossed his arms. "He said…that Orochimaru made him feel like he was important. He never stood out much in the academy, and after the Kyuubi and all, he just felt useless."

Kakashi nodded. Of course he knew…but he never thought that someone could feel that much loyalty to Orochimaru as he did to his sensei.

"What the hell?" Asuma yelled, catching both Kakashi and Genma's attention quiet easily.

"What?" Kakashi asked, as the two ran over the side of the building where they had been watching Sarutobi and Orochimaru earlier.

"Oh fuck." Genma swore as he gazed upon the new figure within the trapped field.

XXXXXXXX

(During Kakashi and Genma's conversation)

Orochimaru hissed as an unexpected kunai whizzed by, and pierced his left shoulder. He jumped and lunged at Sarutobi, attempting to stab him with his sword, but missed as the man dodged last minute.

"This is getting frustrating." Orochimaru growled, and he ripped the kunai out of his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he had probably ripped a few nerves in the process.

Sarutobi didn't give a response, and only ducked down out of the way of the sword.

"What's. Wrong. Sarutobi?" Orochimaru asked, grunting and swinging his sword at said man with each syllable. "Is. Talking. Distracting. To. You?"

Sarutobi grimaced, and spun out of Orochimaru's range. "I refuse to honor you with a response." he murmured, and ducked down and lunged at Orochimaru, elbow first, and hit him in the stomach.

Orochimaru grunted. "Then I'll finish this quickly, and force you to respond to me."

"Nothing you can do can surprise me now." Sarutobi yelled, as he jumped away and fell down to one knee. His left shin had been injured earlier when the Sannin's sword cut threw the skin and deeply into the bone.

Orochimaru smirked, and let his sword drop out of his loose grasp. _'Iru-kun…I need you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Also during all this)

"Oh, Iruka you suck." Anko growled, and threw her kunai at the wall beside Iruka's head.

Iruka laughed. "Oh, don't be such a sore sport! You were never good at these kinds of games.

Anko scowled. "Okay, try me again."

"Alright." Iruka sighed. "I say Mosquito, you say…?"

"Bite?"

"I say Bite you say…?"

"…Mosquito?"

"No! You thought again! You're supposed to let the word come to you, don't think about it." Iruka explained in an exasperated sigh.

"This game is stupid…its pointless."

"Ah, but Anko, it is good for a young ninja's mind." Iruka smiled his sensei smile. "Helps them think quickly, without dwelling on thoughts to much. Some of my younger students get quiet aggressive in this game."

"Yeah well…I don't like it. That's the last time I play games with you." Anko said, punching Iruka in the arm playfully.

Iruka laughed quietly. If he had been to loud, he would be sure to have disturbed some of the civilians in the back. "Its gotten quieter outside."

Anko looked up, and stretched her awareness. "It has. I assume that is a good thing."

Iruka nodded. "See! You were worried for nothing."

"I suppose so." Iruka smiled brightly.

'_Iru-kun…I need you.'_

Iruka shot up straight. Back at a painfully perfect right angle, eyes huge, and empty.

"Iruka?"

"No…"

Anko furrowed her brows. "What's wrong?"

"No!" Iruka cried out, clutching his head, and curling over. Anko gasped, and kneeled next to him, a hand on his back trying to calm him.

"Iruka stop." Anko asked, trying to quiet his mantra that was slowly increasing in volume.

"Stop it!"

"No!" Iruka cried, almost in a pleading tone, before going lax in Anko's arms. Head resting on Anko's lap.

She was shocked. Iruka had become completely silent, and relaxed. Anko shook his shoulders. "Iruka?"

Iruka's shoulder twitched, and he slowly sat up straight.

"Iruka how many times have I told you not to do th-" Anko stopped. Her eyes were wide as she gazed into the endless void of Iruka's hazed over brown eyes.

Iruka blinked slowly, almost mechanically, and stood swiftly.

"Where are you going?" Anko asked, standing up, and stepping in front of Iruka.

Iruka looked at her blankly. Anko shuddered, it was like looking directly into a Hyuuga's eyes. The endless abyss that someone could loose themselves in. And this was not the good way.

His head lolled back, and slowly rolled forward. "Anko-chan." Iruka said. His voice was like ice on her spine. It emotionless, and chilling, with a lace of a very familiar tone. "Be a good girl, and move."

Anko narrowed her eyes, focusing them over Iruka's shoulder rather then his face. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Iruka grimaced. "Move Anko."

Anko laughed humorlessly. "You're a simple Chuunin. Do you honestly think you can make it past me?" she asked. She hated pulling this card, but it usually got to Iruka. But now, it blew over him.

Iruka smirked and leaned it to whisper in Anko's ear. "You may be a Jounin, and this body may be a Chuunin…but I, am a Sannin. Do you really think you can go against

me?" he hissed.

Anko gasped, and shivered. "You bastard!" she screamed, ignoring the fact that there were civilians, academy children, and a few ninja farther within the tunnel. She growled, and tackled Iruka. "Leave him alone!" Anko slammed Iruka by the shoulders into the ground underneath them.

"Anko-san! What's going on?!" A Chuunin sensei asked, running into the hall.

"Get out of here!" Anko yelled, throwing a shuriken at the Sensei to emphasize her demand. "Everything's just fine!" Anko pressed her elbow into Iruka's shoulder to keep him down while she watched the Chuunin turn away, reluctance obvious in his movements.

"Anko-chan." Iruka laughed. "You're hurting me."

Anko glared. "You cant pull that. H-how did you do this?"

Iruka shook his head, laughing. "Anko, Iruka let me do this. He surrendered control of his body, and gave it to me."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Anko yelled, slamming Iruka into the floor again.

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "I grow tired of your persistence." He pulled back his fist and punched Anko in the jaw, making her fly back far enough to allow him to jump to his feet. "You'll understand in time, Anko-chan." Iruka waved, and disappeared in silence.

Not even the customary 'pop' or burst of smoke…just silence.

XXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi stayed down on his one knee, watching Orochimaru intently. He swayed on his feet, and eyes screwed shut tightly, as if he was thinking hard.

"Orochimaru! Do you think so little of me that you would close your eyes on our battle?" Sarutobi shouted, as he stood up uneasily.

Orochimaru's face relaxed, and he broke out into a wide smirk. "I do not think little of you…but I am no longer interested in this fight." he stepped back. "I'm just doing a little summoning practice."

There as a sudden burst of wind, making a small chime noise.

When the wind died down, and the small amount of chakra smoke that appeared dissipated, revealed a man. He had long dark brown hair that reached just past his shoulders, and he wore a blue shirt and pants that looked like the pants and undershirt on a Konoha Ninja's uniform. He appeared before Orochimaru, kneeling on one knees, hand hung, and facing Sarutobi.

Sarutobi glanced at the obvious young man, then glared at the man you summoned him here. "What did you do to him?"

The man lifted his head as if he was the one being talked to. His hair fell out of his face and the scar across his nose became visable, and shocked Sarutobi, but not much. He was

expecting it.

XXXXXXXX

"Iruka!" (no way) Kakashi shouted, startling the Jounin around him even more then they already were.

Kakashi growled, and jumped onto the roof

"Iruka!"

"Kakashi don't!" Genma yelled, jumping up after the man.

Kakashi landed on the roof, and dashed towards the wall of the barrier.

"Damnit Kakashi!" Genma yelled, landing behind Kakashi and pulling him backwards, and into an arm lock. Genma motioned with his head for someone else to help. "Kakashi you cant go in there. Do you honestly think those sound nin would let you?"

"Really Hatake." Asuma said, as he placed a hand on Kakashi's struggling shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Have…to get in there!" Kakashi yelled pulling on his restrained arms. "Have…to save 'Ruka." Kakashi growled.

Genma sighed, and relaxed his grip slightly, but not enough for Kakashi to get away since Asuma still have a very secure grip on his shoulder. "Kakashi…look at him."

"I see him Genma! I see him. He's…" Kakashi gritted his teeth. "He's beautiful…"

Asuma raised an eyebrow, but Genma ignored him. "Kakashi, look closer. You're the master of looking underneath. Look deeper. Look into his eyes."

Kakashi moved his eye slowly up Iruka's form. Watching Iruka stand still and the elder ninja's argued. When Kakashi made it to Iruka's face, he became reluctant to look into his eyes.

"Kakashi." Said man nodded, and shifted his gaze up to his eyes.

His eyes were empty. Not Hyuuga empty like Anko had seen, but emotionless empty.

Iruka's eyes were always alive with emotion and life, but now they seemed blank. But

Kakashi could still see one emotion swimming in the dark pools.

"He's in pain, Kakashi." Genma murmured, fully conscious of Asuma's presence. "He doesn't want to do this. He cant refuse him. If you even try to get in there now, Orochimaru will only cause him more pain. He'll attack you by force-"

"-Not of his own will." Kakashi finished.

"It was only a mater on time…" the trio turned to see Anko leap up onto the roof an walk briskly up next to them. An angry blue and purple bruise was very visible on the left side of her face. "Heh…who knew Iruka could hit so hard." she smiled sadly, and faced Genma. "Let him go."

Genma get Kakashi go, as did Asuma.

"Anko…what happened?" Genma asked.

Anko shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." Genma nodded. "Asuma…I would very much appreciate it if you just go with the flow for now." Asuma grunted.

"Kakashi." Anko said, turning to face him. "We," she ignored Asuma. "are Iruka's best friends. He will choose the right choice. It may not seem right, but his mind works out over the long span of things." she smiled. "He was always the tactics type."

XXXXXXXX

"Iru-kun. I believe it is time to show my dear friend why you are so important to me. Don't you?"

Iruka stood up.

Orochimaru smirked. "The audience grows Iru. Put on a good show will you?"

Sarutobi ground his teeth together. "How could you sink so low as to control a fellow shinobi!?"

"This isn't control, Sarutobi." Orochimaru laughed. "This is wishful acceptance."

Iruka stepped forward, one foot out front, and waited. Once Orochimaru nodded, Iruka was off. He dashed at Sarutobi, senbon in hand.

"You expect me to fight him?" Sarutobi yelled, trying to dodge the senbon.

Orochimaru shrugged. "I don't expect anything."

Iruka crouched down, making a swipe at Sarutobi's ankles, but missed terribly. Iruka brought his leg fully around, and used the momentum he gained to spring board towards the ceiling of the barrier.

He paused, hanging upside down on top of the barrier and began to fiddle with his senbon.

Sarutobi and his clone, who had been in the far corner of the field, and threw all any weapon they had left. The odd assortment of kunai and shuriken pelted Iruka, but it didn't hinder him in the least.

Iruka stared oddly at the kunai that had imbedded itself into his thigh, and deemed it unnecessary to remove. He bit the end of his senbon, giving a very Genma like impression, and stabbed it into the palm of his hand without wincing.

He let up on the chakra that had kept him on the ceiling and jumped for the wall, to ricochet back to the floor.

But the minute Iruka landed on the wall, Kakashi locked eyes with him.

"Ka…kashi?" Iruka's eyes cleared and he looked at Kakashi, pleading in his eyes.

Orochimaru snapped. "IRUKA."

Iruka groaned, and his reality returned to seeing nothing but his target. Within the split second that Iruka had regained himself, changed nothing for Sarutobi, it happened to fast for him to attack, and Iruka tackled him to the ground.

"Iruka…you can fight him." Sarutobi said, blood loss beginning to take its toll. Sarutobi began to curse himself for not seeing the sword when it had come at his shin only a few minutes before.

For a minute, Sarutobi became the little boy named Hiro. Iruka's memory brought up the scene. His confusion, the disappointment, then his tearful acceptance. Each were shown on Sarutobi's expression as well.

Iruka closed his eyes before they could tear up, and held his shaking hand to Sarutobi's

neck.

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi had a tingling sensation ever since he and Iruka had locked eyes. It had only been a split second, but it had been enough for Iruka to clear his head. He was sure of it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Genma made a noise that sounded like a hiss to cover pain. "Kakashi…" Genma nodded towards Iruka being bent over Sarutobi, senbon in the mans neck.

Kakashi nodded, and uncovered his Sharingan. It took some time, but he managed to focus it on the two. "I cant tell…but the senbon has been tampered with. It's a chakra drain they dont use anymore." Kakashi covered his eye back up, and turned to face Genma a little. "The senbon is hallow. It focuses chakra in one end of the needle, and then drains it. Either into the air, or into another. In this case, into Iruka."

Anko nodded. "It's a slow death…but not painful." Asuma ground his teeth together and

looked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka couldn't hold back the tears when the metal began to heat up, and the warmth flowed into his arm. "I-I'm sorry."

Sarutobi looked up. He smiled softly, and gave a tired chuckled when a single tear dropped onto his cheek. "I'm disappointed in you, Iruka." Iruka simply nodded. "I had hoped…this wouldn't happen."

Iruka opened his eyes and looked into Sarutobi's glassy ones. "T-this isn't how….how he wants you to die…"

Sarutobi scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" his neck muscle twitched at the sudden removal of the needle.

Iruka stood up, and removed the needle from his palm before leaping to Orochimaru's side.

"Get up, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru hissed, and watched as said man complied to the demand. "My Iru-kun would like to show you something…wouldn't you Iruka?"

Iruka didn't reply, but instead put his hands together, first two finger pointed up, while the others were folded.

"Continue."

Iruka then flew threw a series of hand seals, before he suddenly stopped, and placed his hands together, side by side. Iruka bowed his head and stretched his arms out in front of him. He then let his thumbs fall to point forward, letting the palms rest together perfectly.

Iruka's shoulders tensed, and as small mist appeared in the area in front of where his hands met. The mist slowly grew to the size of Iruka's hands, when it suddenly became clear in color. Instead, it expanded quicker, the only way anyone could tell was it disturbed the air around it, making what looked like heat waves, and Iruka's increase in tension in his shoulders.

There was a sudden clap, sounding like thunder, and the waves disappeared. It was silent until a louder noise, like an explosion sounded, and the area burst.

There was no light, no sparks. It was like an assassin's attack that killed just as quick but destroyed the area around as well. The entire area north of were Orochimaru and Iruka stood was now officially gone.

Iruka collapsed, completely exhausted from massive chakra depletion.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled, the barrier now destroyed. The two nin who held it at the opposite end were now dead. Kakashi began to run forward.

"No." Iruka shouted over the sounds of the building slowly crumbling. Iruka screwed his eyes shut, anguish at what he had done, and fear at what he would do now overwhelming him.

Orochimaru bent down, and slung his more useful arm around Iruka's waist and held on tightly, before leaping up and disappearing into the forest surrounding the village.

Leaving behind a half destroyed village, and a dead Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Iruka ran through the village as fast as his short legs would take him. He couldn't ask Genma or Hayate if they had seem them…they were still on the mission that they were supposed to be doing together._

"_Sensei!" Iruka called out. He had reached their normal meeting place, the training grounds that were the furthest into the forest. He had searched there twice before, but it never hurt to look again._

_No one answered._

_Iruka felt a pang of abandonment in his chest. He hadn't felt that feeling since his parents _

_were killed._

_Iruka balled up his fists, and ran into the surrounding forest. There was still that other clearing. It was even farther into the forest, and was close to the surrounding wall, but he had met his sensei there once before._

"_Sensei!" he called again. But the words died in his mouth when he came upon the clearing._

_The cold wind of late October kicked up, and blew Iruka's hair into his face. The wind also gave away the position of another._

"_Sensei…where-"_

"_You disobeyed me, Iruka." Orochimaru said in a low whisper that was almost blown away in the wind. "No only did you tell Anko, but your little friends overheard." _

_Orochimaru turned around to face him. Within his arms, lay an unconscious Anko. "Your friends will not remember that incident well…but you will be punished indirectly." he said, making sure Iruka say Anko laying limp in his arms._

"_Sensei…please. Don't hurt Anko-chan."_

"_I warned you before, Iruka!" Iruka felt hurt at the lack of his usual nickname. "You didn't take that warning seriously did you?_

"_Please Sensei. I'm sorry." Iruka pleaded, but he would not stoop so low and to cry and beg before the man. "I…couldn't do what you asked of me! You know that…that I hate hurting people."_

_Orochimaru gave a short laugh. "Not a good ninja then, are you?"_

"_Sensei please! Don't hurt her…she did nothing…she…didn't believe me." Iruka could feel the tears starting and he began to hate himself for this weakness._

"_Iruka…you learn a lesson better when it is done to someone close to you rather than yourself." Orochimaru held tighter onto Anko slim frame, and jumped into the trees. _

"_Just so you'll sleep at night, knowing Anko wont be there to help you…just know that if theirs anyone to blame…it is you." And he vanished._

_Iruka fell to his knees, punching the ground. "W-why…why am I so weak?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'M SORRY! Iruka had to do it!

A/N- …god this took forever…gomen. I really mean it. I wanted to get this up last week, but there was a fair and they have carnival food and…yeah. The I was busy watching re-runs of other stuff…and my lame excuses mean nothing!

I like having flashbacks, cause its fun to write them, so I'm going to try to end the chapter with a flashback if one fits with the chapter.

I suck at fight stuff, so if anyone has any constructive criticism, I'd LOVE to hear it…read it.

And don't forget to review! It makes me HAPPY! And when I'm happy, I write more…but when I'm really happy, I update even quicker! Its amazing what a few simple words could do for someone.


	7. Chapter 6

Review-y things!

When love and death embrace: I'm sorry, but…I kinda had to kill him. And there will be a chapter entirely to Iruka and Kakashi. But, I cant say anything otherwise I'll ruin it.

Irn2: I'm sorry! (hides) don't hurt me, and I promise to continue the story! (Thanks for the review all the same!)

Mo de Aries: Thank you, so happy you like it.

Kirallie: You ask questions that I cant answer! It'll ruin my story…sort of! I'm glad you

like my story though!

Asato: O.O Long review…I like. Thanks for the constructive criticism. No, it was not the entire northern end of Konoha, that'd be to much. Remember, Iruka is only one person, no one (I hope) can destroy that much of that size of a village with one jutsu. And, about

Naruto…I apologize in advance. But don't worry, Kakashi will get his revenge…in one way or another.

Note to everyone!- What Iruka said to Sasuke will be told, soon. Maybe a chapter or two, but it will happen. Do not worry!

**Chapter 6**

Two days. It had been two days since the attack, and Kakashi couldn't stop hoping.

Hoping it was all just a really bad dream, hoping that Iruka was still there in the academy teaching those unruly children, hoping that the Hokage was still alive and the village wasn't in disarray.

Kakashi found himself at the roof of the stands, again. Standing in the same place Iruka had stood only a few days before, facing the destruction he had caused.

The entire area within a twenty foot radius north of where he stood, was gone.

"How could this happen?" he asked to no one. Everyone, mostly those who where there with him during the attack, learned yesterday that Kakashi wanted to be alone when he stood here.

This was his time to dwell upon the fact that he had no right being here. No right mourning over Iruka's leaving. For he learned, that he hardly knew anything about the young man. Occasionally he could feel Genma and Anko's presence only a few feet away, but he could say nothing. They had more reason to be there than he did.

"Kakashi…" Anko began as she leapt from her spot next to Genma, to stand next to the man. "We, that is me and Genma, we're starting a search party."

Kakashi was silent for a few minutes, before he sighed, and closed his eye, and asked, "Why?"

Anko turned her head to the side and folded her arms. "Kakashi…its called hope. Genma wont give up, and I know you wont either. Maybe we can find a trail or something."

Anko turned to face him, arms now hanging at her side. "Please, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around to glance at Genma. He looked so utterly lost, it made Kakashi feel worse. "Alright. I'll go."

"Good." Anko nodded. "It's only us three, since the village needs people to rebuild, we cant get anyone else. Its better that the party is small, less noticeable when we're gone."

Anko made a motion with her head that apparently meant for Genma to come since he was quickly before the two.

"Okay. Its been two days, but nothing has gotten out. I made sure Asuma and the others that saw wouldn't say anything." Genma kicked a roof tile out of the strangeness of their conversation. "The students and Naruto are already taking the attack bad…what happened to Hokage isn't helping it either. If they found out about Iruka, it'd be a disaster."

Anko nodded. "They left it that direction." she pointed southwest of where they stood. "We'll head into the forest and look for any clue as to what direction they went."

The two men nodded, and follow Anko along the roof tops towards the western gate of Konoha.

Within five minutes, they had made it half-way to the gates, when a familiar presence and call, caused them to halt.

"KAAAAKAAASHHHIIII-SENSEI!" Said man skidded to a halt, the other two were also forced to stop, and turn back to stand with the copy nin, while Naruto came to join them at Kakashi's side.

"Oh…" Kakashi sighed. He really couldn't do this right now. "Hey Naruto…" he ran his hand through his unruly silver hair in attempts to seem as if nothing was bothering him.

Genma and Anko nodded in greeting to the young boy.

"Hey! I know you!" Naruto grinned, and pointed at the other two. "Anyway, Kakashi-sensei…I have a question."

Kakashi nodded. "Shoot."

Naruto took a deep breath as if getting ready for a speech and began. "Okay. Well, I'd been helping rebuild and stuff since yesterday, and I was bored so I want around town looking for people, and I noticed that Iruka-sensei wasn't anywhere." Anko flinched and turned away, clearly telling the man that he was on his own. "He wasn't at the academy, or the hospital, or anywhere. And no one else knows where he is…Kakashi-sensei…Iruka-san isn't…he isn't dead…is he?"

Genma had turned away as well, which only frightened Naruto more. Kakashi bit his lip, and rested a shaky hand on the boys shoulder.

"Genma…Anko…it isn't right to keep this from him." Kakashi said, hanging his head down so Naruto could not meet his gaze.

Genma nodded to Anko. "Yes, I believe so. Kakashi, may we use your apartment?"

Kakashi simply nodded, and lead the small group to his home.

XXXXXXXX

Iruka blinked, and opened his eyes, only to meet the dim flickering of candles.

He couldn't remember much, but he was beyond certain that this was not his home. The cool feeling of being beneath ground--which confused Iruka-- was somewhat calming to Iruka. The light, caused by the candles, on the other hand, cast eerie shadows upon the wall behind him.

It was then that he realized, that he was laying in a bed. It was slightly larger than his own, and comfortable. The comforter had odd little shapes of snakes and spirals. It was like some cruel joke being played on him.

"Ah, you have awoken?" The joke was only getting worse. "My med, had said you had woken up a few moments ago, but I was not sure." Orochimaru pulled a chair from the corner of the room, up to the side of the bed, and sat down. He crossed his legs, and propped his chin on his left hand. His right shoulder was thickly bandaged and had not moved since Iruka noticed him. "I must congratulate you, Iruka. You have kept your loyalty to me through much."

Iruka turned away from him, but found out quickly, that only his head could move. "Wh-what?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "You out strained yourself, Iru-kun. You are still recovering your Chakra."

Iruka drew his eyebrows together in concentration. He couldn't remember much…except…he remembered being in the shelter, with Anko. Where was he now?

"Where?"

"Where else? You are in my home. I told you I would come back, and take you with me." he leaned in, and made a show of unfolding the sheet that was tucked underneath Iruka's chin, to pull it down to his chest, and smiled at Iruka. The whole process reminded Iruka of his mother, only, the smile wasn't sweet and sincere. "You are important to me, Iru-kun."

Iruka suddenly felt sick with himself, and turned his head away, and stared intently at the wall.

Orochimaru scowled, and stood up abruptly. "Just remember, you are here now. Konoha will not welcome you back with open arms." he paused in the doorway, and glanced at Iruka. "Might as well treat this as your new home. It will be." the door closed with a soft click, that echoed throughout the room.

The candles flickered out, leaving Iruka alone in the darkness, with nothing but his thoughts of Kakashi. And how badly he screwed up.

XXXXXXXX

Kakashi leaned back, letting the cushioning of his chair draw him in.

Naruto sat on the couch in front of him, collapsed onto Anko's shoulder, sobbing. Genma had tried to help at one point, but Anko waved him off, saying it was better for her to do this. Although neither Kakashi or Genma knew what that meant

"How?" Naruto cried out. "How could he d-do this to me? To the village!?"

"Shh, Shh Naruto." Anko cooed. Kakashi would have been more surprised by that, but since he just had to tell the student, that was the closest to Iruka, that had would be considered a missing nin if they still had a Hokage, he was in no mood to feel anything. Naruto was doing just what he felt like doing.

"But how?" Naruto balling his fists into Anko's jacket, and buried his face deeper into her shoulder.

"Naruto…it may seem stupid what happened. But Iruka never does anything without a reason." Genma tried his way at soothing the upset boy.

"Stupid!?" Naruto screamed, releasing Anko, and practically throwing her off the couch as he jumped to his feet, tears coming to a halt. "Of course it was stupid! What reason could there be to kill the Hokage? To destroy almost the entire northern part of Konoha?"

Naruto clenched his teeth together, and glared at Genma. "Tell me, what reason did Iruka have for doing any of that?"

"Naruto, please. Calm down." Kakashi said, turning away.

"Calm down? Kakashi-sensei, you know better than anyone! Iruka will be killed if he even tries to come close to this village!"

"Ah, but Naruto…" Anko chimed in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is only if people find out."

"Of course they'll know!" Naruto yelled. "How can they not? This is not something that you can hide from the entire village forever!"

"Naruto!" Genma shouted, finally getting agitated. "I swear you tell anyone that Iruka has left, I will personally make it possible that you have no chance of taking your future anywhere." Genma glared at the boy heatedly. "I don't care if Iruka will kill me when he comes back, but I will not let you harm Iruka in the only place he has to go to."

Naruto returned Genma's glare for a little while longer, before turning away, and walking to the door. "I wont tell anyone what Iruka has done." Naruto opened the door, and stopped to throw Genma one last glare. "But if he ever does come back like you all say he will. I cannot forgive him. He is nothing to me now."

Kakashi sunk further into his chair, and filched as the door was slammed shut.

"I-I though, that out of anyone….he'd understand." Anko lowered her eyes, and brought her knees up to her chest.

Kakashi brought a hand to his face, shielding his eye from everything.

"I…wish I could believe half the stuff I've said." Genma admitted, leaning against the wall, chewing frantically at the tip of his senbon.

Kakashi couldn't stand it any longer.

A strangled sob startled Anko and Genma out of their thoughts.

Kakashi, finally allowed himself to cry.

XXXXXXX

_Genma stood outside Iruka's apartment door. He continued to stare at it, as if his gaze could melt the wood. _

_"Genma..." said boy turned to see Hayate climb up the stairs towards him. "Glaring at the door will do nothing to help Iruka." _

_Genma crossed his arm over his chest, and began chewing on the nail of his other hand. "The door is locked. He wont come out, and he wont answer." _

_Hayate sighed. "If he doesn't want to talk to us, then there's nothing we can do."_

_"But that just it! He needs t talk about it. We're all Anko's friend. It isn't like its his fault that teme took her!" Genma seethed. _

_Hayate swatted Genma's nail away from his teeth, gave him a senbon, and continued his side of the argument. "Think about how Iruka must feel. We saw him run into her tent. We know he told her what their Sensei was doing." Hayate leaned on the wall across from Iruka's door. "We know Iruka better than anyone. We know...that he is going to believe its his fault." _

_Genma began to chew heatedly on the end of the offered senbon. "That man...I wont let him harm Iruka." _

_Hayate gave a weak smile. "Again?" _

_Genma nodded. "I wont let him hurt Iruka again." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- GAH! So short. Makes me sad how short I allowed this chapter to be.

Review please! Next chapter will but up as soon as I can get it. Promise! But, I have no free time Saturday, and next week I'm going on a little vacation for a few days so...late Next week, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry! I've been messing around with the titles of chapters to save myself from confusion…and I keep changing them on everyone…and I just remembered that you might be confused as well. Think of this as my apology for being stupid. But…uh…expect them all to be changed again…like I said, I'm only playing around with them, there gonna have an official title eventually.

I thank Utena-Puchiko-nyu because without their review reminding me that someone liked this fic, I'd still be forgetting about having to update. Needless to say, I forced myself to get my butt in gear and WRITE! A little unspoken encouragement/force never hurt anyone XD.

Mini-Warning-- There might be mini hints towards Anko/Genma if you want to take it that way, or you can simply take into account that they are really close friends. I **do not** intend to make them a pairing but if you want to see them that way use your imagination.

**Chapter 7**

Iruka kept his teeth gritted shut as he jumped from one tree to the next.

He tried desperately to focus on the trees ahead of him, rather than the sneering voice in the back of his mind that was constantly watching him.

He wished he could say that the trees and the forest were familiar to him, but he had passed out a little after he and Orochimaru had ran from Konoha, and thus hardly knew where he was. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew Orochimaru wanted it that way. Less of a chance of him trying to make a run for it.

"Oh!" Iruka squeaked, as his foot slipped, and almost fell, if he had not been able to grab onto the branch, and hoist himself back up. Iruka sighed; he was extremely tired. It wasn't that he wasn't sleeping, it was the nightmares of what he had done to Konoha that kept him awake.

It was also, that he feared to sleep to long.

It wasn't exactly that he feared they would all be attacked or anything, the place was far to hidden for that to happen. But, Iruka feared instead of Orochimaru and the med-nin, Kabuto's intentions.

Iruka did not trust Kabuto, it wasn't that he trusted Orochimaru either, but it was that he had known his sensei far longer than he had known Kabuto. It was purely the fact that he was more familiar with his Sensei that he would choose his company over Kabuto's, no matter the situation.

That was probably what allowed him the chance to approach Iruka with his current task.

It had only been that morning when his Sensei had given Iruka his task. The conversation flashed across his minds eye.

XX

Iruka had just awoken and dressed in his given clothes; a yakuta like robe with a rope tied at his waist. (1)

Orochimaru had taken away the under clothes of a Konohan uniform. He had said it would be best to distance himself from the village in every way possible.

Orochimaru didn't need to know that he had stolen the pants to wear underneath the yakuta.

Orochimaru entered his given room, and watched Iruka nod his head in the Sannin's direction.

"Iruka, I need you to return to Konoha. It seems it would be time to retrieve my other…interest."

Iruka sat down on his bed and looked up to Orochimaru to show him that he had Iruka's attention. "Sensei? You don't mean Anko, do you?"

"No. I mean Sasuke-kun. Its time he was brought here…but I cannot bring him here as I did you." Iruka had rose a questioning brow. It must have been the wrong thing to do, since Orochimaru made a small hissing noise. "Because of your weakness and incompetence, my shoulder is still out."

"C-can't Kabuto fix it?" Iruka asked. He had chosen not to mention that it had been Sarutobi, not he, who had imbedded a kunai into his shoulder two weeks ago.

"No!" Orochimaru snapped. "It is best to heal on its own. But this is not what we are discussing." Orochimaru sighed. "I, obviously, cannot go into Konoha. Kabuto does not know the lay out of the village as well as you do. And if I know your little friend Genma as well as I believe I do, then I would assume that he has tried everything in his power to keep your disappearance quiet."

Iruka's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Genma. No doubt that his sensei was right, Genma and Anko would try everything to keep what had happened as quiet as possible.

But Iruka couldn't help but question the others.

He was sure he saw Asuma there during that small time he had gained control of his own mind. And if it was Asuma he had seen then it was no doubt that Kurenai would be not far.

Iruka wasn't so sure anymore. "Orochimaru-sensei…"

"Iru-kun." he said, giving Iruka an odd smile. "I expect you to leave within the hour. If you travel quickly, you will be able to make it to Konoha by night." he turned and exited the room. "Konoha is northeast of here! Just kept going in that direction and I'm sure you'll get there!" his voice echoed from the hall.

XX

Iruka clenched his teeth tighter together. He had been traveling northeast for well over an hour, and he still had no idea where he was.

Yet, it wasn't as if he could turn around and head back, or even change directions and run until he came to another village. He was almost beyond positive that his sensei was watching him. Or at least, knowing what he was doing.

Iruka shudder at not only the thought, but at the unexpected chill in the air. _'Must be getting close…'_ Konoha always began to get seasonally cooler this time of year. Late summer, almost autumn. _'Wish I was able to take my flak vest with me before we left Konoha first time_._'_

At least Iruka was graced with the feeling of having his mind all to himself, like it had been before everything happened.

XXXXXX

Anko felt helpless, and she hated the feeling.

Kakashi had given up on their, she admitted it, pointless search. Genma had followed suit, soon afterwards. Naruto had left the village again, but he had kept his promise and told no one. Although, the day before he left, Anko and Genma were approached by

Jiraiya who asked about Iruka. Needless to say, he had figured it out on his own, but simply wanted to know if his conclusion was true.

Asuma and Kurenai had kept it quiet as well, which was surprising because of who it was.

But, despite their attempts, the fact that Iruka was not found within the village, and was not listed among the injured or dead; ideas began to form and spread. And those who knew Iruka during his genin years, with a little memory digging, had connected the two ends.

His disappearance, and Orochimaru's reappearance.

Not only that, but each day Sasuke would get increasingly edgy, and tense.

Genma and Kakashi had taken it upon themselves to look out for the boy in shifts, while she would reassure Sasuke that he was not being watched, or even followed. It was unsettling to see the usually uncaring boy, look over his shoulder every couple of minutes.

The sound of Anko's apartment door being thrown open startled her out of her thoughts.

"Anko?"

Anko sighed. "In here, Genma." Genma entered her sitting room, looking slightly pale from lack of sleep, but otherwise fine.

"Kakashi's taking over, he kids starting to make me feel jumpy." he sighed, and dropped onto her couch, releasing a mini dust cloud. "He tell you anything? Kakashi keeps asking him what's wrong, and Sasuke ignores him."

Anko murmured a 'no' , and propped her chin in her palm, and turning in her chair to face Genma at a better angle. He looked dead tired, and tense. Anko knew he had been stressed out, but she didn't take the time to see how bad it was affecting Genma.

"How's…Kakashi?" she knew better than to tell him to lay off. Genma, like many other shinobi during this time, were becoming stressed out. Between missions, re-building, and burying their dead, people's tempers were short. It was best not to remind most how they looked.

Genma shrugged, and sank further into the couch. "I dunno. Hasn't spoke much."

Anko nodded. "You wanna sleep in the back room?" Anko asked, the silence was beginning to feel awkward. "I know you haven't slept much lately, and you might as well take the opportunity to-" Anko knew she was rambling, and was almost glad Genma interrupted her.

"Anko…I-" Genma stumbled over his own words, trying to think of the right way to say this. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

Anko snorted. "Well of course. Everyone has mixed feelings about this, its normal to feel that way t-"

"No Anko." Genma shot her a look, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Think about it. Orochimaru gave Sasuke the mark." Anko nodded. "And during that time Sarutobi told me to watch you and…, anyway, Kakashi said he came out of the Uchiha estate.

Remember? I told you."

Anko and Genma had learned that saying Iruka's name in Kakashi's presence had become taboo. They didn't know if Kakashi was pissed at what Iruka had done, or if he felt betrayed, but they learned it was better to not say it, even if Kakashi wasn't there.

Anko frowned, and leaned back in her chair as she thought about what Genma had said. She did remember that conversation she had with Genma, but they could not think of anything significant pertaining to that little bit of information.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Genma. But I don't see where you're going with this…"

Genma gave her a look that looked as if he was expecting that sort of answer. "Anko…Iruka told him something…but it wasn't exactly Iruka who told him…get my meaning?" It took a minute, but the second that understanding lit up in Anko's eyes, Genma continued. "I think whatever Iruka told Sasuke is what's scaring the kid."

"Does Kakashi know about this?"

"No, I haven't told him yet. I don't want to bring…anything up." Genma sank back into the couch, and covered his face with his arms. "I think…deep down, Kakashi's given up."

Anko nodded. She had sensed the same thing from Kakashi during the past few days. The rumors they heard at the missions desk, and from walking the streets seemed to no longer fly over his head, but instead sink in. They could see the wheels turning in his head, trying to figure everything out.

"We should leave him alone…he needs to think this out for himself. We already know where we stand with all this, but he doesn't." Genma agreed, and the two fell into a silence that was neither pleasant or uncomfortable.

XXXXX

Sasuke felt Genma's presence disappear, and he waited patiently for Kakashi's to replace it.

He was starting to get annoyed with his new found worry.

Sasuke reached behind his shoulder and unconsciously placed a hand over the mark. It had stopped hurting two weeks ago. He had soon found out that it happened at the same time and the Third's death, and Orochimaru's leave.

"Why am I so worried?" he muttered to himself. He walked across his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. "I'd know if he came back right? It'd burn again…wouldn't it." Sasuke glared at himself.

Sasuke felt the sudden appearance of Kakashi's chakra signature and felt himself relax. Sighing, Sasuke walked away form his mirror, and over to his open window.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he called, and waited for his sensei to drop off his roof and land in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked as he stood straight to show Sasuke that he had his full attention.

Sasuke looked at his sensei for a few moments before he sighed inwardly and spoke. "I…I think Orochimaru's going to come back."

Kakashi blinked. "Why do you say that?"

"Isn't that why you and Genma have been watching me?" Sasuke was confused now.

Kakashi shook his head, causing his un-kept hair to flop to one side more than usual. "No. We're watching you 'cause you've been really paranoid lately." Kakashi shrugged.

"You acting like that kinda freaks us out." Kakashi laughed.

Sasuke glared harder at his sensei. "So…you, Genma, and Anko have no real reason to be watching me?"

"Nope." Kakashi smiled, letting his eye curve up. He was telling the truth, they really didn't have a real reason to be watching him, but he thought that Sasuke already knew that. "…But why do you think he's coming back?"

Sasuke was distracted from his anger by Kakashi's question and the reason why he decided to talk to his sensei in the fist place. "I…can I tell Genma and Anko too?"

Kakashi raised a brow. "Yeah…but why?"

"I think it'd be better for Anko to hear it. She is more directly affected by him…isn't she?"

Kakashi 'hmm'ed but nodded. The kid did have somewhat of a point. And if he was right, and Orochimaru did come back…Kakashi didn't even what to know what he'd want this time.

XXXXXX

Anko was slowly drifting off to sleep, the sound of Genma's slow breathing becoming a lull to her. That was, until her door was thrown open with the force that Gai would usually use.

"Anko, I am home! And I have brought a little boy."

"Damnit." Anko cursed, and nudged Genma with her foot. "Wake up, Kakashi's back."

Anko turned and yelled over her chair. "In here, ass." She was starting to get really annoyed with Kakashi's fake enthusiasm.

Kakashi and Sasuke entered her sitting room just as Genma was waking up. "What?"

"What's up kid?" Anko asked, motioning for Sasuke to sit in the empty seat next to hers, as Kakashi made himself comfortable with sitting on the couch, after pushing Genma's legs out of the way, and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Sasuke thinks Orochi is coming back." Kakashi said, to inform the others of the reason for their presence.

Genma sat up, and leaned against the arm on the seat. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke sat of the edge of his seat. "Well…its not exactly what I think…its what…"

Sasuke glanced up at Kakashi. He knew somewhat of Kakashi's thing for Iruka, but he didn't know how deep it ran, or if anything had changed after what he happened. "..Its what Iruka-sensei told me."

"'Ruka?" Anko repeated.

"Sasuke, is that what Iruka told you that time I came to get you for training?" Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's question

XXXXFlashback yay!XXXX

_Sasuke was finishing his morning routine: get up, bathroom, breakfast, shower, morning stretches._

_Sasuke was halfway through his stretches when a knock on his door interrupted him._

"_Kakashi's early…" Sasuke straightened up from his backwards bend, and walked to the door. "We'd better be doing some good training this morning Kakashi for you to be so early." Sasuke snorted, and opened his door to reveal his old academy Sensei._

_Iruka looked blank. The lack of expression in his gaze unsettled Sasuke, but he ignored it for a lack of sleep. "Morning Sasuke." Iruka smiled._

"_Morning Iruka-sensei. Can I help you?" Sasuke asked. He was more than confused since Iruka usually conversed with Naruto, and had kept his distance, just like everyone else, who knew about his mark._

"_Hmm…sort of." Iruka motioned for Sasuke to back up, and once he complied, Iruka stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Now…I'd like to speak with you , about your…"Iruka motioned towards Sasuke's shoulder._

"_Sensei…I'd rather not talk about it…"_

"_Ahh, but Sasuke…don't you wish to know why you have it? Why I gave it to you?" Sasuke looked shocked._

"_Sensei…what are you talking about?"_

_Iruka sneered. "Sasuke…you do know who it is that gave you the mark…don't you?" Sasuke nodded. Kakashi had explained it to him on the first day of their month of training. "Good."_

_Sasuke's eye twitched as he tried to cover up the ache in his shoulder. Apparently Iruka say through his pathetic attempt._

_Iruka laughed. "Sasuke, stop pretending that the mark does not sting. When the mark is still new, it will naturally react to me."_

"_Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke yelled. "You did not give me this thing, Orochimaru did! So stop with this, its getting ridiculous."_

_Iruka hissed. "Can you not even tell the voice of your new Sensei?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened. He kept dismissing the chill his Iruka's voice as a play on his mind, but when Sasuke heard the chill, mixed with the anger he could no longer pretend it was all in his mind. "What?"_

_Iruka laughed. "Sasuke, you do not actually think me stupid enough to show myself to the people of Konoha now? Do you?" Sasuke shook is head. "Good, looks like you are smart. Funny, I thought that was a lie earlier."_

"_What do you…what did you do to Iruka-sensei?"_

_Iruka raised a brow. "What do you mean? He is right here." he said, motioning to his body, "But that is beside the point. Sasuke, soon this village will fall to destruction. But I am not here to destroy the village yet, I need you first."_

_Sasuke glared. "Like I'm going to go with you." he growled._

_Iruka laughed. "You sound like Anko…Luckily for me, you have no choice in the matter. I'll have someone get you…,you may even be lucky enough for me to come to you personally."_

_Sasuke glared the unspoken 'by force if necessary' rang in the air above their heads. He had nothing to say, it was like his brain couldn't produce a response._

"_Sasuke…" The softness of the voice startled the boy. He turned his head to see Iruka grasping the wall for balance._

"_Iruka-sensei!" Sasuke was about to approach him, but backed away instead. "What's going on?"_

_Iruka pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and tried to give a wary smile over his attempt to get air into his lungs. "Not now Sasuke. Listen-"_

XXXXFlashback Over!XXXX

Sasuke looked up at Anko and Genma. He had left the last part out. One, it was his own business, and two, that part was strictly between him and Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi looked as if he had fallen asleep.

"Sasuke…thank you for telling us this." Genma said, and stood up. "We have to talk about something, so if you'd go back home, one of us will be back to watch over you later. Okay?"

Sasuke looked taken back. He was sure everything he said was important…so why just send him home? He should be part of this!

"…fine." Sasuke glared at the three Jounin. He stood and left the room, knowing perfectly well they were paying no attention to him.

Kakashi opened his eye when the door slammed. "What do you think?" he asked, looking at Anko.

Anko shrugged.

"The way he told it, sounded like it happened." Genma offered.

"The kid could have made it up."

Kakashi sighed. "You have no trust in our villages younger ninjas."

Anko shrugged. "So? But…it did sound like him. Orochimaru never runs into a place without a plan. And all he did was make sure the Hokage was dead, then he ran."

"He was injured." Genma pointed out.

"Your point? Orochimaru would still fight if you ripped off his legs. Having a kunai in the shoulder shouldn't have affected him bad enough to run." Anko said in a tone of 'question me, and die'.

Kakashi nodded. "…he left something out."

Genma raised his eye brow. "Why do you say that?"

Kakashi shook his head like he didn't know how to exactly explain it. "I…it just sort of…ended."

"Don't worry about it. If there was something more I'm sure he would have told us, but there's not use in trying to pry it out of him." Genma said, falling back into the couch.

"I think he's telling the truth though." Anko began. "Why would he give the kid the mark if he didn't have any intentions of using him?" Anko completely ignored the fact that she only had the mark because Orochimaru was getting back at Iruka.

XXXXX

Iruka swept the hair out of his eyes. The wind had picked up a little more than before, and the trees had become slightly more spaced out, and a walked yet beaten trail became more evident the further he went.

Iruka observed the area a little before jumping inwards, thus getting further away from the trail. Iruka grabbed the hair tie around his wrist and pulled his hair up, leaving two large sections in the front to stay down and frame his face. The style was an odd resemblance to Sasuke's.

Iruka leapt a little farther ahead, and stopped cold.

He could see it; Konoha's west gate. The large brick wall that protected all who lived within it.

Now that he could see the village in the dim light of the setting sun, nervousness swept over his like a wave.

He knew he had no chance of getting into the village at a gate, or even during the day, but he knew for a fact that the village increased its guard at night, and the guard would have been increased immensely since the attack.

His best chance was to try the section between the southern gate and the eastern gate. Which was usually less guarded since the closest village to that side was Hidden Mist, and that village was far from here, thus needed less protection than the western gate.

With a destination in place, Iruka set off threw the trees once more, masking himself as best he could.

XXXXX

It was getting dark as Jiraiya was getting tired and hungry, not to mention bored. His abnormally quiet charge, had done nothing the entire trip.

Naruto had had a dazed look in his eye, and even now, as they assigned themselves each a bed in their hotel room, Naruto had curled up on his side away from the elder.

"Hey, Naruto. Lets go get something to eat…I saw a ramen stand not to far down th-"

"I don't want ramen."

Well at least he talked. "Okay then." Jiraiya tried again. "How 'bout something else? Sushi maybe?"

"I'm not hungry."

Jiraiya scowled. He understood that Naruto was upset, or disappointed by what had happened with the village. Jiraiya had no idea on how to go about this. "Naruto…I know why you're upset."

"Upset?!" Naruto yelled, practically flew off the bed to stand and glare at Jiraiya. "I'm beyond upset! Iruka fucking betrayed the village! He left with the snake-teme that attacked Sasuke!" Naruto sighed, and dropped the fist that he raised as if he intended to attack. "I…just feel like he betrayed me…more than anything."

Jiraiya blinked, he had no idea Naruto could look so utterly down.

Naruto refused to say anything further, and curled back up on the bed playing with his headband. Jiraiya had recently learned that Naruto's headband had been Iruka's, and Naruto had passed at a spur of the moment, thus the only headband available at the time had been Iruka's own, who had willingly given it to Naruto enthusiastically.

Jiraiya realized that when Iruka left, Naruto lost more than an old teacher. He lost a father figure, a best friend, and a brother.

"Naruto." Naruto turned his head ever so slightly to show that he was listening. "Um…I, talked with Anko and Genma before we left." the boy didn't move. "They have faith in Iruka."

Naruto rolled over so he was facing his new sensei, but still curled up. "They can have all the faith they want in Iruka. But…Iruka left the village. H-he killed the third."

Jiraiya nodded, and looked down. "He had to have a good reason." Jiraiya had no idea what he was saying. There's never a good reason to kill someone, who the hell was he trying to kid?

Naruto snorted, and traced the leaf symbol of his headband.

Jiraiya cocked his head in the direction behind him, ignored the confused look on Naruto's face, grabbed bag, and left.

Shocked, Naruto scrambled to collect his things before rushing out the door to follow his sensei.

XXXXX

It was late, Sasuke determined. Very late.

Sasuke walked limply to his room and threw back the covers of his bed, before he turned around and wandered back into the other parts of his apartment to secure the locks and turn off the lights.

Eleven thirty five was defiantly to late to be practicing jutsu.

Sasuke scowled, and rolled his head back in attempts to rid the tingling, almost tickle sensation on the back of his neck.

XXXXX

Iruka crouched low on the roof of a building that was relatively close to the Uchiha compound.

He wasn't sure of the exact time, but judging from the height of the moon, and the length of time it took him to get from the southeastern section of the village to the west side of the village, it was around midnight to one in the morning.

Iruka let himself drop off the roof, and stayed close to the wall of the building so he would not be seen. He already had a close call earlier after be had first scaled the wall surrounding the village. He had begun to fall off a roof he was running on, and if he had not caught himself, he would have landed on Ibiki who had been walking below.

He had been lucky to have the larger man preoccupied with reading a few documents and had not noticed him or his chakra signature.

Iruka only glanced around to make sure no one was there, and slipped into the compound.

One light was on, in a house a block down from where Iruka stood. Iruka bit his lip, and leap up onto the house next to him and ran down, and crouched on the roof of the house with the lit room.

"Sasuke…" Iruka spoke underneath his breathe, and placed a hand on the roof tile. "Have you done…what I asked?"

"What did you ask of him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Gah! I hate myself. This chapter took forever to write, and I kept having issues with it. I don't know if I should blame myself or my attempts at writing being flushed down the toilet.

OHH! Who said that? As if its not almost obvious. I'm practically master of everything obvious so no doubt someone will figure out who found Iruka. I'll give you a hint. Its not Ibiki.

(1)- I have a picture of what Iruka looks like in my profile, I found it while digging around in photobucket.

Note!- I haven't been able to keep Orochimaru out of the OOC zone. If anyone could give me a few hints as to keep him out of that, I'd be eternally in your debt. Maybe.

Another Note!- Umm, there can't be any lemon so if anyone's hoping for that, I'm sorry? The story line does not have enough of a gap for Kakashi and Iruka to randomly fall into each other and screw like rabbits (hawt). But, in a chapter...or two (I know I said this before) there will be some fluff (not a lot to make ya gag), but there will be something to satisfy everyone's need of Kakashi and Iruka being together. Remember this is rated T, not M so they wont be going to far. (I rated this for the swear words I try not to use.)


	9. Chapter 8

Note: I went through last chapter (Chapter 6) and fixed a small problem regarding Iruka's clothes…I know it's a small and almost stupid problem, but it annoyed me. The link to the picture is in my profile. Just incase anyone wants to know xD.

**Chapter 8**

Iruka was frozen.

He had not even felt the other approach, or heard the, what he assumed was a man, get on the roof. Even the best shinobi couldn't stop the small thump noise that came when leaping onto a building.

From Iruka's crouched position, the man towered over him. It did not help his situation with the moon glowing behind the man, casting an eerie glow of his soon to be captors, profile.

Iruka was scared. And he hated himself for it. He knew he was better than this; to be scared of being found by someone he could not figure out.

He mentally berated himself for even letting himself be caught. If Orochimaru found out-

'Wait…' Iruka searched his mind quickly for that familiar feeling, but felt nothing. Iruka felt an incredible urge to laugh in happiness. He was alone in his mind.

A wind suddenly kicked up, and startled Iruka. The bitter chill reminded Iruka of the predicament he was currently in.

Iruka bowed his head, and clenched his hand into a fist on the tiled roof, and let the wind whip his hair into his face, and took the moment to forget the man at his side.

Iruka looked up to see the man in front of himself. The moon cast a different light on his side, and Iruka knew who it was before he even spoke.

"Why did you come back, Iruka?"

XXXXX

Sasuke drew his brows together.

The tingling sensation on the back of his neck had not disappeared like he thought it would. Instead it moved on to be an annoying itch.

Scowling, Sasuke held onto his shoulder. He could feel the mark, which had still not faded into his skin, throb heatedly under his hand.

"Where are they…?" he had been waiting for little over an hour for the arrival of one of his watchers. It wasn't that he was scared of that man Orochimaru coming back, but more, he was scared of what he could do to those that he got close to.

Sasuke had a small idea of what happened to Iruka, and had no wish to end up the same.

"He did promise…that he wouldn't let it happen to me too." Sasuke grumbled, and threw himself on his bed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Said boy groaned. How was he supposed to sleep with that loud and hurried knocking?

Reluctantly, Sasuke rolled off his bed, and approached his front door, that was still being pounded on.

'Who the hell comes to peoples houses at one is the morning?' Sasuke mumbled under his breath again, and threw open the door. He was slightly shocked at what he saw. "I thought you left."

XXXXX

Anko was really in a bad mood.

First, she was really tired from thinking so much that day; second, Genma and Kakashi had at one point in the conversation earlier had kicked her out; and third, there was an infernal pounding on her door that was a series of five quick taps, two louder knocks, and a final tap.

She knew it was supposed to mean something, she was just to tired to figure it out.

Anko paused to make sure her face was in complete pissed off mode, and opened her door, revealing one tall, white haired old man.

"Ahh! Anko, still awake. Good, I must talk to you…"

Anko glared at the unwelcome man. Who the hell did Jiraiya think he was? 'At least he isn't pointedly staring at my boobs in my currently un-dressed state.'

That was only a half lie. She was currently dressed proudly in a very flimsy night shirt and thin silk robe.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

"Ummm…" Jiraiya stumbled over his own words, and tried to remember why he had come. "Oh yes! I came back to help."

Anko blinked. "If this is anything about Orochimaru showing up, we already know."

Jiraiya stared at her for a second before starting again. "Oh. Well…let me ask you something…do you think the man is stupid enough to show up himself?"

"Well no." Anko answered. It was to early, or late to be thinking like this.

"Anko? Whose there?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow before peeking over Anko's head to see Genma half dress, and stumbling out of the living room. With the absence of his trademark senbon, and his hair fluffed, it had taken a minute forthe Sanin to realize who it was.

"Just an old man, Genma." Anko said, giving a tired smile.

"Heh. Well, I do believe we have another visitor." Genma murmured, and side stepped to show that they did indeed have another visitor, only one of the small and furry kind.

Anko sighed. "Might as well come in Jiraiya." Anko said, stepping to the side and opening the door wider.

The group entered Anko's living room, as Genma folded up the blankets of his make-shift bed.

"So…we all figured out why I'm here…" Jiraiya began. "But why is that little puppy here?"

Pakkun snorted indignantly. "Kakashi sent me."

Anko rolled her eyes. "We figured that Pakkun." Genma glared at her. He knew the way Pakkun told things, no matter of its importance, the little dog took his sweet time in telling even the simplest things.

"Well…" the small dog pawed the floor for a second before continuing. "Kakashi says he found someone. He was walking towards that old Uchiha place, and saw someone sneak into it via rooftops." The dog yawned, obviously not sensing the importance of what he's supposed to be telling. "Sent me to tell you guys what he saw while he captures the intruder."

Genma was now fully awake, as was Anko. "Do you think-"

"But should we let him-"

"No we need to be there to-"

"Thank you Pakkun." Jiraiya said, ignoring the two Jounin's that kept interrupting each others words.

The small pug-dog nodded and disappeared.

"Please you two. We need to go." Jiraiya blinked at the pair of confused looks he got. "Now."

XXXXX

"Naruto…why are you here?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at the smiling teen in front of him.

"Actually…" Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure. The old man told me to come here and keep you company…or something."

Sasuke sighed and stood to the side to allow the blond to enter. "So…you don't know why you and Jiraiya came back?"

The smaller genin shook his head. "Not really. Said something about not giving up on Iruka and ran out of the hotel." Naruto sighed. "Had to run a mile before I saw him waiting up for me."

Sasuke nodded and sat down on a couch. "Did you see anyone around when you were heading over here?" Sasuke knew he sounded worried because of his question, but he was.

Naruto put his finger to his chin and tapped it in thought. "Ya know…actually I did. Sort of I mean." he crossed his arms and prepared to explain. "Well, we were actually gonna go to Anko-sensei's apartment…I don't know why but whatever, anyway. We passed your place and Jiraiya looked up and saw someone on your roof. Then he got this really weird look on his face and told me to come here. So I did."

Sasuke sighed. "Who did he see?"

Naruto shrugged. "How the hell should I know! Do you know how dark it is outside?" Naruto mock-glared at his raven haired team-mate. "I think, if anyone it was Kakashi-sensei. Bu I cant be sure, all I know is that he had tall hair."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Sasuke growled. Naruto sighed and sat down next to his friend.

"Sasuke…what…do you think of Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke blinked. Did…Naruto just sound depressed? Sasuke whipped his head around to face Naruto. He couldn't believe that his normally hyperactive best friend had just been reduced to tears from one question, one thought.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked carefully. He wasn't good when people cried.

The blond quickly shook his head, and laughed. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Naruto. I…believe Iruka knows what he's doing."

Naruto snorted, and pulled his knees to his chest. "That's what everyone else says."

Sasuke scowled, and turn in his part of the couch to directly face the younger. "Naruto, wasn't it Iruka-sensei that said that you needed more faith in your elders? To accept more help from adults and trust what they say?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and a faint smile appeared on his lips before he turned away. "Maybe…"

XXXXX

The voice made Iruka flinch, and he opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Iruka watched as the man in front of him crouched down, and gently placed his hand against Iruka's cheek. "Ka-kashi?"

From his angle, Iruka could see the other man clearly. His face was pale, slightly more so than he remembered, and there was a certain emotion showing itself clearly in the copy-nin's one visible eye that Iruka knew all to well. Betrayal.

The silver-haired Jounin nodded, knowing that Iruka saw exactly what he felt. "Come with me."

Iruka was confused. "Kakashi…I-"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, not right now. Come with me…please?" Iruka stared wide-eyed at Kakashi as he bent forward further and wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist, pulling them against each other. "Will you?"

Iruka took in a shaky breath as he contemplated his thoughts. He knew that he shouldn't go with Kakashi, but he trusted the man to much. His sensei always said that that was his weakness.

His trust in people had gotten Iruka into more trouble than he can remember, but yet, he couldn't say no. If Kakashi was still willing to hug him, to hold him against himself regardless of what he did, regardless that they weren't really anything but friends trying to make more of their friendship; Iruka could give the man the only thing he could give, his trust.

"Kakashi…I trust you." Iruka closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Kakashi's shoulder. "My trust has been used over me in the past…please Kakashi, don't ruin it."

Iruka heard Kakashi breathe a laugh in his ear, and felt his smile against his neck and behind his mask. "Wouldn't dream of it." Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, making him loose his footing and to be held up only by Kakashi's arms around his waist. "I want to tell you what's going on. You need to understand."

Iruka nodded, he had a feeling that this was the reason why Kakashi wanted him to go along. "Alright…"

Iruka felt Kakashi slowly lift the two of them together into a standing position, and press closer to him so he could perform hand signs behind Iruka's back. "Ready?"

Iruka sighed contently, and nodded; grabbing onto the front of Kakashi's vest and his nose into Kakashi's shoulder.

Iruka couldn't help but to feel safe in Kakashi's arms. The thought made his heart ache, if he had accepted Kakashi before…he could have felt like this so many times.

Kakashi smiled sadly. He didn't want to tell Iruka what had happened when he left…or to the people he left behind. But Kakashi knew that Iruka had to, need to understand this.

So with a reluctant heart, Kakashi finished his seals to take them to the spot he knew Iruka would feel most comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Yup, I hate myself. This chapter took WAY to long. I'm seriously disappointed in myself. I promise, that next chapter Kakashi and Iruka will be together…alone…in a room(s). No smex. I cant write it (and this is only a T rated fic). Seriously, next chapter should be up within the month, hopefully.

Note- Check out the oneshot 'Dreaming of You' by TheSecondAdventx. For I pestered her to write another fic…and I threw Plot Bunnies at her until she did so, it's a cute read.


	10. Chapter 9

If anyone just so happened to notice, I got rid of the second 2 part chapter-- its still there but I made it chapter 5 instead of 4 ½ . So everything is a chapter up from what it was before. Example: If I made no change this would be chapter 8 not 9.

**Chapter 9**

The pair appeared inside of a dark hallway, outside of an old beaten wooden door. Iruka watched closely as Kakashi reached out with one hand to turn the knob, and the other remained wrapped around Iruka's waist, securing him to the Jounin's side.

"Kakashi." Iruka muttered, trying to push himself away. _'This is wrong, I shouldn't have come. __I should have run in the first place. No._' Kakashi tightened his grip on the younger man's waist, keeping him in place. "Why?"

Kakashi sighed, and glanced at Iruka out of the corner of his eye, letting the door swing open on its own. "I need to talk to you." _'To hold you.'_

Iruka nodded slowly as a retort to Kakashi, before he looked up and stared at the room in front of him, almost as if he was debating whether or not to go ahead in. And he stared, until finally something clicked. Kakashi had not taken Iruka back to the Jounin's apartment, but to his own.

The place was just like he had left it; quizzes and scrolls scattered across the coffee table, the lamp shade next to the couch still tilted slightly to the left to allow maximum light to fall upon the corner of his beaten couch, and even down the hall- where his home separated two of the most important rooms from everything else: the bathroom door stood wide open, while his bedroom door remained tightly shut. It was Iruka's odd quirks that made his home more welcoming.

Iruka stepped into his living room, not quite believing this was actually his home, and he was in it. "You're here because this place has been empty." _'And you probably missed it.__' _

The tone of his voice stopped Iruka cold. He turned his head to watch as Kakashi entered his home, and quietly close the door. A sudden wave of homesickness washed over Iruka as his brain assessed the situation.

"No one came in here," Kakashi continued in an almost too casual manner. "They thought it would be dishonorable for a non-family member to enter the house of the deceased."

"What?" Iruka asked, spinning around completely to face Kakashi who leaned against the wall next to the door. "But, I'm not dead."

Kakashi nodded and shrugged himself off the wall. "I know that, Iruka. Genma, Anko, and I made sure no one would find out what happened. Right now almost everyone thinks you're dead or went missing in the confusion of the fight. But that doesn't stop ideas from popping up. Some have been pretty close to the actual truth."

Iruka took a deep breath to steady himself before he fell onto his couch. "Is my name on the stone?" he asked carefully. If it was, he vowed to himself that he'd scratch it off. He didn't deserve to be on that stone even if he was dead.

The brunette decided it would be better to not look at Kakashi at the moment, instead Iruka let his eyes travel to the tell-tale ramen broth stain on the arm rest, painfully reminding him of another he had left behind. "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi stared Iruka until the former Chuunin looked at him directly in the eye before he spoke. "No," he said slowly deciding to answer Iruka's first question before the other. "There is no body and many refuse to carve someone's name who was never found and isn't necessarily dead." Kakashi sighed and sat down next to Iruka. "As for Naruto, he knows."

Iruka stiffened. He did not just say that. "What?" Iruka wasn't even going to let himself think he heard wrong--he knew he heard correctly. "Why did you tell him?"

"Iruka we had to." he said, turning away from Iruka so he wouldn't be able to see his glare, or to see the look Kakashi knew as pain in his large chocolate eyes. "We couldn't let the boy think you were dead. But it might have been better if he thought that. H-hehe hates you."

Iruka suddenly felt numb. Everything he had done, everything that he had planned, was it really all worth it if Naruto would hate him in the end? "I-I see-" he spoke softly, voice filled with grief.

"That's what he said at least." Kakashi laughed dryly, still refusing to look into Iruka's eyes. "You know Naruto, so quick and impulsive. He probably wasn't thinking clearly. He could never hate you." Iruka nodded.

"Yeah,maybe."

'_Stop kidding yourself Iruka, the boy hates you. You left him. You're to blame.'_

'_I know but_-' Iruka blinked. That wasn't him talking to himself.

'_Oh, you're quick. Thought you might have lost your touch considering you're no where near the Uchiha.'_

'_What? But-'_ Iruka jumped when he felt hands rest on his shoulders.

"Iruka calm down." Iruka blinked until his eyes focused on Kakashi who was crouched in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

The rest of Kakashi's words fell deaf to Iruka's ears. All he could hear was the voice of the one man he wished he never met.

'_Did you honestly think you could get away from me? By running off with Hatake no less. Did you not think that I wouldn't know?' _

"I'm sorry." Iruka said in a low whisper, he didn't realize he spoke allowed.

"For what?"

'_I'm tired of your excuses,'_

"You don't have to be sorry-"

'_You're worthless, you have accomplished what you were needed for, I should dispose of you.' _

"-you had no control over what you did-"

'_I should have known you would be too loyal to the village.' _

"-you can't be blamed-"

'_I shouldn't have left you. You can't be on your own, __always needing someone there.' _

"-I'm sure people will understand-"

'_Pathetic! Anko was always better than you.'_

"-because I understand Iruka-"

'_If it wasn't for that bloodline you have I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago.'_ The malice the dripped from those words made Iruka's blood run cold.

"-Do you know why I believe you Iruka?"

'_But, now that you have done for me what I had planned out all those years ago, you're nothing.' _

"It's because Iruka, it's because-"

'_My need for your power is over Iru-kun. It's a shame really. I wish I could keep you but your constant rebellious attitude makes you too difficult to handle. Kabuto will be sure to rid me of you. It's been fun Iru-kun' _There wasn't even the slightest hint of sadness within those last words before Orochimaru's voice vanished, leaving him feeling slightly empty were he held the man within his being.

"-I love you."

Kakashi smiled softly, before he hung his head. It was as if he was ashamed to admit the fact that he did care that deeply for Iruka. True, what the former Chuunin did had hurt him, but he had, unintentionally, became devoted to Iruka. Even if he couldn't call him his own.

Iruka just stared blankly ahead. His cut communication with Orochimaru was so sudden, Iruka felt a little dizzy.

It was then, in Iruka's hazy, confused, and emotion jumbled mind, that he finally heard Kakashi's words. "Wh-what?" Iruka asked slowly, afraid he had heard wrong.

"I love you." Kakashi repeated in a small voice, just above a whisper. _'Please, __don't reject me.' _

Iruka smiled softly. "To think-" he said quietly, reaching out his hand slowly, and bringing his legs up to fold under himself. "-that someone can still say that to me, after I betrayed my village and cause so many problems for the people I care about, Kakashi I-" Iruka paused. What was he doing? He couldn't do thisOrochimaru had said himself that he was going to die. What was the point in starting anything now? There was only so far, and so long you can run from the snake sannin before he found you one way or another. And because Orochimaru knew Iruka so well, it was only a matter of a few hours - a day if he was lucky - before his sensei would find him.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask when he felt light pressure being place on the side of his face. "I want to stay here; with you." Iruka ignored how corny he sounded and settled for tracing the top of Kakashi's mask with his fingertips. He didn't want to admit to himself that he really did want to stay here with Kakashi.

"But you can't. Can you." It was a statement, not a question, although Kakashi would much rather it be the latter.

Iruka downcast his eyes before quickly lifting them; giving Kakashi a small smile. "Yes, my plan just went to hell, I might as well stay somewhere with someone who cares for me before I follow it."

Kakashi furrowed his brows, trying to understand what it was the Iruka had just said.

Iruka sighed softly, and leaned forward, whispering to Kakashi. "Don't question it, please."

Kakashi nodded slowly, and reached up to take hold of Iruka's hand that was still tracing the line of his mask. "I'll take your word for it."

Iruka smiled softly. "Thank you."

Kakashi watched Iruka for a moment. _'He looks __so calm. He wasn't just listening to me, __his sensei was speaking to him at the same time. So...__why is he acting like nothing happened? Like everything is over.' _

Iruka leaned back into the couch, his hand still incased within Kakashi's slightly larger one.

"Iruka?" Kakashi murmured.

Iruka 'hmmed', and closed his eyes letting his back hunch over, shadowing Kakashi's crouched form on the floor.

"What...did you mean when you said 'your plan'?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka laughed softly, showing his exhaustion clearly. "My plan-" Iruka sighed, showing his half-amusement over the subject was over. "-a lot of good that was. It was something I was trying to do for a long time now. Ever since Orochimaru took Anko away for us, I was planning to do something that would stop him. But I couldn't."

"Well of course, you were only twelve right?" Kakashi reasoned, before he stood and made his way to the couch to sit beside the former Chuunin.

Iruka nodded, cracking open an eye to watch the other before he continued. "Yeah. But, what I didn't know then, was how much I respected the man. Even after he took Anko, even after he forced me to kill the third member of our squad, and now, even after he made me kill the Third."

Kakashi starred at Iruka, his eye wide. Iruka released Kakashi's hand, knowing he just shocked the Jounin more than anyone else could.

"Its...confusing even for me to understand how I feel. But somehow I respect him so much. He made me feel like I really was worth something after my parents died. Like I was actually capable of becoming a ninja, being something in my life. And I just looked up to him. So much that I actually pictured him as the father figure that I didn't have anymore."

Kakashi made a grab for Iruka's hand, wanting to keep their contact, but Iruka kept it busy by smoothing out his robe over his legs.

Iruka frowned. "Do you think less of me, now that you know that?"

Kakashi gave Iruka a surprised look. "Iruka, I could never. I would never been ashamed of you either."

Iruka smiled softly. It was good to know even after all that Kakashi didn't think any less of him. Although Iruka didn't know what Kakashi thought of him in the first place.

The jounin replied with a grin of his own. "Can I ask you a question?" Iruka cocked his head to the side to look at Kakashi oddly. Kakashi took it as a 'yes'. "Why, when I asked you out all those times, did you say no?"

The brown haired shinobi blinked stupidly, before a wide grin spread across his face. "Out of all the questions, that was the least expected."

"Yes well. I am known for my unpredictability." Kakashi laughed lightly. _'I wonder...if this is what it would be like. Just sitting around, with the person you most care about. Talking about silly little problems and issues. This place has been empty for over two weeks, yet it still feels warm and cozy as if Iruka had never left it. It's nice...'_

"True, true you are." Iruka laughed lightly, actually incredibly glad Kakashi had decided to ask a question that had absolutely nothing to do with what has been happening...sort of. "Well...I'm not entirely sure why." Iruka placed a finger on his chin and made a humming noise to seem as if he was thinking. "It might have something to do with the fact that the almighty Hatake is such a little stud muffin and I was so deeply nerved by your presence that I had to say no. You are quiet intimidating you know."

'_Stud muffin?'_ Kakashi grinned, this was interesting. "Well, I can't be all cuddles and fluff, now can I? What kind of shinobi would I be then?"

"The teddy bear kind."

Kakashi smiled warmly beneath his mask, and pulled Iruka against him. His left shoulder blade resting on Kakashi's chest, while the older mans arm was firmly wrapped around Iruka's shoulders, keeping him in the odd half-hug position they were in. "What's the real reason you said no?"

Iruka shifted slightly, and rested his head on the Jounin's shoulder. "I was worried."

Kakashi raised a brow. "About what?"

A fist tightened around Kakashi's vest, and he realized he pressed into a subject that he should have left alone. "M-my...sensei." Kakashi bit his lip. He really shouldn't have pressed the subject. "When...Anko came back, and he returned later on. I learned that he was officially declared a traitor for taking away a genin. He came back into the village at night, and I felt his presence, so I went to the roof." Iruka paused and pulled at his robe, pulling it closer to him, as if he had gotten cold. "He was there, and he told me that he had to go and couldn't bring me with him. Said I needed time to get stronger on my own. He told me he would come back, and then I would be able to come with him because then I would be helpful to him."

Kakashi took Iruka's hand off of his vest and slowly began to relax the hand out of its clenched fist. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything."

Iruka ignored him and continued. "I was sad, but excited." Iruka closed his eyes, and turned his head further into Kakashi's chest. "I was upset, that my father figure was leaving, but I was happy because he said that I would finally be able to help him. I would finally be able to return the favor he did for me. I was so stupid."

"What...what about your idea to stop him."

Iruka snorted. "Yeah." Iruka said, "I was going to get rid of him so he couldn't hurt me or anyone else again. But then he came back, and my idea just vanished. It took me a few years, to learn what he really wanted me to do. That he lied to me, and that he was just using my pain from being left alone for so long to only manipulate me." Kakashi frowned as he watched the top of Iruka's head snuggle deeper into his chest. "When I finally realized that, I re-made my plan and waited for him to come back to Konoha. I was going to make sure he could trust me, then...somehow I planned that I was going to catch him off guard and get him."

"But it didn't work." Kakashi finished. Iruka shook his head. "You can't expect something like that to work Iruka. He's a sannin. It's true that you're strong, but not even the best of us can hurt him. He's always one step ahead. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

Iruka nodded and relaxed against Kakashi, his hand resting weightlessly in Kakashi's.

"Iruka, what happens now?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head down to look at the smaller man.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi before shifting a little, and lowering his eyes. "I don't know. Kabuto-" Iruka stopped suddenly, biting his lip. "Can we not talk about that?"

"Alright." Kakashi said, speaking into Iruka's hair. "You came back for Sasuke, right?"

Iruka nodded. "Yeah. He knows what I wanted to do; he said that he would help me."

_'Crap, did I screw up everything for him?_' Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek before he asked. "Did...did I screw it up?" Kakashi paused. "Your plan I mean."

The younger man nodded slowly. "I was...going to get him. He was going to go to Orochimaru and he was going to train with him. Only for a short time. Then, we were going to use his newly gained powers and a combination of our blood lines to get rid of him."

Kakashi nodded to himself. A combination of the sharingan and Iruka's jutsu would be a very deadly combination. The eyes would no doubtedly keep the victim from getting away from the blast, and Iruka's chakra would kill the person instantly. "I'm sorry."

Iruka shook his head, and pushed away from Kakashi a bit to look at him comfortably. "Don't be. Its better Sasuke never goes to the bastards hide out or wherever he takes his new bodies."

"Is that where you were? His hideout?"

Iruka nodded. "I don't know where it is, so don't ask. I was unconscious on the way there, and I don't really know how I got here."

"Well if he let you leave so easily, and by yourself, why didn't you just escape earlier."

A sharp glare shut the jounin up. "I'm not stupid enough to try it. I may be strong, but there's no way I'm strong enough to take on Kabuto and Orochimaru's twenty-something guards just to run away and end up being killed by Konoha's ANBU for going missing nin." Iruka sighed, and brought his knees up, curling himself in a ball against Kakashi's side. "There was never a time I could have anyway."

"The bathroom? They can't follow you in there." Kakashi reasoned, although he knew that it was a half lie. Most captures didn't let you go to the bathroom. The bathroom was considered the cell. But, since Iruka was supposed to be at Orochimaru's side as much as Kabuto is, he doubted that Iruka would be treated like an everyday capture. "And you don't smell bad. I assume they allowed you to shower."

"Kakashi...the logic of a genius confuses me. Yeah, I had bathroom time. But like I said, I was unconscious when I arrived there. I didn't wake up till about the second or third day, and the first week I was so depleted of my chakra I couldn't move well. I wasn't left alone long enough to do much of anything for the second week."

Kakashi frowned. He really should have known that. Orochimaru never trusts anyone. Not even Kabuto, so why would he allow Iruka to just walk around freely in the first two weeks he was there?

"Well, I think we're done talking about my inability to escape from sannin's and their bathrooms. Kakashi, I know you and everyone else wants to know this stuff, but I really can't talk about it right now." Iruka said, trying his best not to snap out at the silver haired jounin.

"I understand." Kakashi spoke softly, just barely above a whisper.

"No, I don't think you do." Iruka glared. Kakashi could feel he was going to have all of Iruka's pent up frustration thrust upon him. Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's shoulders and prepared himself for anything. "Do you know how it feels to be held captive, yet not be at the same time? Do you know how its feels to have your new father figure to turn around and say that he is only using you for some stupid power you never even knew you had? How about finding out that the first person you ever really loved just ended up being a lowly spy used only to keep watch over you and make it so that you wouldn't have any strong ties to the village? And they never had any real feeling for you, only played along?" Iruka held back a sob that was threatening to tear open his throat.

Kakashi frowned, and held Iruka against his shoulder. _'Shit, I should really just shut the fuck up sometimes. I'm pissing him off more than making him happy. Well, actually...__who would be happy at this? Damnit, this is so confusing.'_ "Iruka, I'm sorry I brought it up. But I understand why you don't want to talk about it." He spoke softly, petting Iruka's hair trying to calm him.

Kakashi continued to hold Iruka against his shoulder. He had to force himself from humming any sort of tune to fill the silence. And the silence, more than anything right then, was hurting Kakashi more than he liked to admit.

There wasn't supposed to be quiet moments with Iruka. Iruka was supposed to be happy, and get a conversation going, keep everyone focused on something and away from their own thoughts. At least, he knew it kept him away from his own thoughts. _'But, what if Iruka only talked all the time to keep himself from drowning in his own thoughts? What did Iruka do when he was alone and there was nothing for him to keep his mind on?' _Kakashi bit his lip. _'What if- is that laughing?'_

Kakashi looked down at his chest in confusion. The hand that was clenched in his vest was shaking, with laughter or sobbing, he wasn't sure. "Iruka? Hey, Iruka what's wrong?" _'Well that's a stupid question.__'_

"Kakashi." The voice was muffled since Iruka was speaking into said mans shoulder.

"Yeah?"

The shaking started again, as did the odd muffled noises. "You don't know what to say, do you?"

Kakashi frown to himself. "No, I don't."

Iruka turned his head, and rested his cheek on the shoulder he was just hiding his face in and smiled softly up at Kakashi. "You were never much of a talker but I assumed you had something to say to me if you brought me here and not to Anko or Ibiki." Kakashi flushed a bright red beneath his mask.

"Yes, well. You see. I was going to take you to Anko's place. Let her deal with you and all, I even summoned Pakkun to go and wake her up but, I changed my mind and stole you?" Kakashi let out a nervous cough and grinned widely. "Were you laughing just now?"

"Um...yes?" Iruka smiled a little wider, and adverted his eyes downward. "I just found the situation funny somehow." Iruka frowned, and lowered his eyes so he would not be able to see Kakashi's face as he spoke again. "Kakashi, what you said, earlier I mean was it true?"

Kakashi blinked, and scowled slightly. "Iruka." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's chin and forced Iruka to look at him. "Why do you doubt that? Why do you think I'd lie when I said I loved you?"he asked, as he inconspiculously fixed Iruka's sitting position into having the young former chuunin straddling the jounin's legs.

Iruka downcast his eyes. "Its not that I don't believe you, Kakashi. It's just that, with everything happening lately, it's hard to find someone who would tell me the truth."

"So you thought I was lying?" Iruka nodded. "I swear to you Iruka, I would never lie to you. I do love you." Kakashi spoke softly, cupping Iruka's face in his hands. "Its up to you to believe me or not." he finished, letting his hands drop down onto Iruka's shoulders.

Iruka watched Kakashi's eye, seeing the emotions that were so uncommon for shinobi to express clearly written on the mans face. Iruka smiled, his soft grin reaching his eyes and making Kakashi smile warmly in return. Iruka leaned closer to Kakashi, and let his breathe ghost over the masked shinobi and fingers outlining the rough transition from cloth to skin, as he spoke. "I believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- This took way to long to write, makes me hate myself a little. Also, at first, I had them kiss at the end (not saying they didn't), I had it all written out and everything. But when I re-read it,…it just didn't work. So I had to get rid of it to make the ending, end better. (does that make sense?) So I'm leaving it all up to your brilliant minds for their kiss because I fail at making it work into the actually writing.

The next chapter will be a 'meanwhile' chapter. Meaning, it will be about what is happening to everyone else, while this chapter is going on. Understand? I cant help but feel that I confuse people. Anyway, next chapter won't be hard for me to write, and I really want it up before the end on the month.

One last apology. I'm sorry that this chapter Iruka has to many emotional changes so suddenly. Its so hard to write an angsty Iruka.

One last little thing...if anyone just so happens to get confused with anything; Ask! Dont be afraid to ask, I will answer you to clean anything up that may confuse you.

Review please! And I shall be merry!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke watched Naruto quietly. It was rare for the blonde to be quiet…or even thinking. But at the moment he couldn't focus much on that fact, since Sasuke was feeling jittery. He had felt the swirl and sway of a jutsu, pulling at the air around him, but it vanished too quickly for him to pin-point where it had come from, or who had cast it.

Naruto looked up, watching Sasuke pace back and forth. "Sasuke." The sudden noise made Sasuke jump slightly. If Naruto noticed he said nothing. "You don't have to worry. Kakashi-sensei will protect you from whomever it is that will come for you."

Sasuke blinked. He figured Naruto would know about him bein watched, being trained by Jiraiya and all, but Naruto didn't understand why he was acting to jittery…none of them did. "Naruto, I don't want protection."

"Oh, right. The mighty Uchiha can protect himself, right?" Naruto said, glaring.

"No, that's not it either. I…I'm going with him."

Naruto coughed, and sputtered. As if he was choking on air, or his own saliva. "What!? How could you?" Naruto said, practically screaming, jumping up from the couch to get into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke made quick 'shushing' sounds, and pushed Naruto back to sit on the couch. "Listen and I'll tell you, alright?" Naruto, although reluctantly, nodded. "Good. Now shut up." Sasuke fidgeted with his fingers, twiddling his thumbs, and touching his pointer fingers together –much like Hinata- before he sighed deeply, and began.

XXXXX

With another leap into the wind, Anko shivered as the chill breeze swept threw her thin robe. "I hate you all right now."

Genma snorted. "Well, you could have changed." Jiraiya nodded his agreement, although he was fully enjoying seeing Anko in her night shirt that reached far above her knees it was much to cold to not have dressed properly.

"Well, the old man said we had to go 'now' so I did." Anko retorted, growling under her breath as she leap to the next roof in line.

"Still could have put some pants on." Genma muttered under his breath.

Jiraiya grinned. The two were bickering like a newly married couple; it was cute…in a way. But Jiraiya highly doubted that Genma could handle a relationship with Anko. It was surprising enough they could get along enough to be friends. "Stop here!" the elder man shouted, effectively shutting up the two Jounin in front of him.

"Why here? The compound is just across the road." Anko whined, hopping from one foot to the other in attempts to warm her bare legs.

"I know that but, from here we can see perfectly well into the compound. Do either of you see Kakashi, or anyone else for that matter?" Jiraiya asked. He hated taking this role, letting the younger shinobi figure it out with little or no hints from the more experienced ninja.

"Well, no. But the light is on in the boy's home." Genma said, pointing to the house in the distance.

Jiraiya nodded. "I sent Naruto there when I saw someone on the roof. Naruto saw him too, but just went to Sasuke. First time he every agreed to an order without complaining."

"Amazing." Anko growled, rubbing her arms fiercely.

"Oh for the love of kami, here!" Genma yelled, throwing his flak vest at her. Unlike Anko, Genma had fallen asleep in the majority of his uniform, and when they were told to leave, he grabbed up his vest and headband and was ready.

Anko was only half able to catch the vest, the part she couldn't catch smacked her in the face; and since it was Genma's vest, it was weighted down with random scrolls, weapons, and of course his 'chewing senbon' which were located in the left chest pocket. "Ouch, bastard. You didn't have to throw it."

"You're a fucking ninja! You're supposed to be able to catch things!" Genma shouted back.

Anko huffed and slipped into the much larger vest. "Not when said ninja is going numb. You're lucky I was even able to get here."

Genma sneered. "I thought shinobi were supposed to bear any kind of predicament, even the weather."

"Let's see how you like being thrown out in the snow in nothing but you boxers!"

"Enough!" Jiraiya roared, again, effectively shutting up the two. "Well now that we've already woken up half the village."

"Oops." Anko mumbled, shoving her hands into the vest pockets, only to get poked by a misplaced senbon.

"Now, Genma. I want you to check out the far northern section of the compound. Anko, the southern. I'm going to look around the area I saw the person, and check up on Naruto to Sasuke. Got it?" The two nodded. "Good." Jiraiya scowled and watched the two leap away to go explore their respective sections.

He shook his head before he too leap into the compound.

XXXXX

Kabuto blinked, and smartly took three large steps away from Orochimaru. The man was close to crushing the arm rest of his chair in his grip.

And the worst part of the scene was, Kabuto didn't know what was making Orochimaru like that. Sure, the man had a short temper; okay scratch that- a very short temper. But the man never blew up for no reason. He always had a reason to be angry. And since Kabuto was right there, and he hadn't done anything, that only left one other person, (which actually there were tons of people he could be mad at right then, but Kabuto would give his limbs for Orochimaru to be mad at the brown-haired chuunin).

"Orochimaru-sama. Is there something troubling you?" he asked, pushing his glasses up farther, and cautiously took a step closer.

"That damned child." he growled. Well, that only half answered Kabuto's question. Iruka was most defiantly not a child. So, Sasuke maybe?

Kabuto sighed, he hated having to ask. "What child?"

"Iruka of course! That fucking traitor."

"Orochimaru, in all fairness. Iruka did betray Konoha to be with you. So, well, you know once a traitor always one. How could you honestly believe him like that?" Kabuto asked, trying to reason.

"I know…but he was there. He was right there! He was in the damned compound; Sasuke and him were only separated by a few inches of roofing! And I know that if he just tried, he would have been able to hold his own against Hatake." Orochimaru scowled at the flickering flame of a candle and gripped the arm rest a little tighter, the end broke off in his hand, making Kabuto wince.

"Talk some sense into him then. I know you can." Orochimaru didn't answer. "Why not just put the mark on him. That way he can't do anything against you since you'll have better control over him?" Orochimaru snorted. "You could…kill him?" Kabuto offered, trying desperately to keep the hope out of his voice. He really had a deep hatred for the older, yet smaller man.

Orochimaru scowled, and gritted his teeth together harshly.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have given that offer to Orochimaru. "I didn't mean it, it was only a suggestion. I apologize." the look didn't leave Orochimaru's face.

"Would you shut up Kabuto?!" Orochimaru snapped, turning around in his chair to glare daggers at his right-hand man. "Get on with whatever you do, I'm trying to concentrate, and I can't with you're idiotic voice in my ear! Get the fuck out of my room."

Kabuto blinked then bowed deeply. "Yes Orochimaru-sama, I'm sorry." he spoke before quickly backing out of the room.

Kabuto closed the door behind him, he knew Orochimaru thought Iruka wasn't worth what he made him put up with. Orochimaru would dispose of him soon. Kabuto just had to wait.

XXXXX

"So-" Naruto said slowly, drawing out the vowel and waving his hand for un-needed emphasis. "Iruka was going to come here…and take you to Orochimaru? Just like that? No fighting, no problems. Just taking you and leaving." Sasuke nodded. That was the general idea of what was supposed to happen. "And then after you trained for awhile, you and him where supposed to kill him? And return to Konoha, or whatever?" Again, Sasuke nodded. "That is the stupidest plan I've ever heard of!"

Sasuke glared darkly at Naruto until he shut up. "Think about it though! Iruka's plan might have actually worked. If he brought me back to Orochimaru, then the snake would trust him. And while Orochimaru would be training me, I would train Iruka in turn to help him out. Then, after we know that I cannot learn anymore from him, we would use both out bloodlines to get rid of Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded. "It's almost ironic, killing Orochimaru with the same bloodlines that he wanted from you."

Sasuke shrugged. "It was Iruka-sensei's idea."

"Do you think it would work?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It did sound a little far-fetched, but Iruka knows him better than I do. Maybe he knew what he was doing, or maybe Iruka was planning an elaborate suicide. I don't know." Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall. "Maybe-" Sasuke couldn't finish his thought as a loud knocking from the door startled him.

Naruto, excited at the thought of a visitor, jumped up and ran to the door before Sasuke could even move, and opened it to reveal Jiraiya. "Ero-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, before looking over the blond genin's shoulder at Sasuke. "Oh, well I came here to ask Sasuke a question or two. Do you mind keeping watch outside Naruto?" Naruto scowled darkly for a minute before nodding and heading outside.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, pushing himself off the wall.

Jiraiya closed the door behind himself, and slowly began to approach the boy. "A little over twenty minutes ago there was someone up on this roof. Did you feel it?" Sasuke nodded. "What happened?"

"Naruto came over here, and we talked but a few minutes later I felt chakra. I don't know who I know I recognized it but still. I think it was a teleportation jutsu since I haven't felt it since."

Jiraiya nodded. "Anko, Genma and I are searching the area, but I doubt they'll find anything. Just stay here unless we come for you. Understood?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. If you need one of us, just flare your chakra and we'll come." The door began to creek open making Jiraiya spin around to prepare for whatever may.

"Sensei, Anko and Genma are out here. They want to talk to you." There was a pause and what sounded like a stifled giggle. "And Anko-san says she's cold and wants to know if she can have Sasuke's pants." Jiraiya scowled.

"I'll be right there Naruto." Jiraiya called out, and turned back to face Sasuke. "We wont be far, but we'll most likely leave the area in a few minutes. Naruto will stay here with you for the night so get some rest while we try to figure out what's going on."

"Alright." Sasuke nodded stiffly. "And tell Anko that my pants are mine and mine alone."

"Sure, sure." Jiraiya smiled, and let Naruto in, as he left to go with the two jounin outside the door.

XXXXX

"Its fucking freezing out here."

Genma sighed deeply. "I gave you my vest, what more do you want?"

"Shut up. I was merely stating a fact; you didn't have to comment on it."

"If you didn't want me to say anything, then you don't say anything. And don't even say you were talking to yourself, because that only makes it worse." Anko puffed out her cheeks, but kept quiet. Silently fuming to herself.

"Alright, alright, stop your bickering. What'd you find? Anything?" Jiraiya asked, approaching them calmly.

"No, there was nothing. But I did find this one thing…" Genma nodded his head forward a little bit, before he jumped onto the roof and stood in the middle. Anko raised her eyebrow. "There's a chakra print here. Like someone was saying, yes they were here." Jiraiya drew his brows together and followed Anko up onto the roof to stand beside Genma.

Anko glared at the roof for a few moments before letting out a loud gasp, "Its Iruka's!"

"What?" Jiraiya asked, giving her a confused look.

"This is Iruka's chakra, I know it is." Anko said, crouching down and lightly running her fingers over the seeming-less blank roof tile. "It's a method we used to do when we got separated on a mission out of the village, back when we were genin. Iruka would always run off and get ahead of the group, and one day our sensei finally got annoyed to the point that he wouldn't try looking for him anymore, because he'd always get lost." Anko smiled, as she stood back up, completely forgetting about how cold she had been only minutes before. "That's when we started leaving a chakra print on the ground, or the tree. That way it was said that we where there, and it made it easier to find the other." Anko frowned slightly. "Iruka was the only one that ever used it, since he was the one who always ran off on a mission in attempts to impress sensei."

"So, you think he was here?" Jiraiya asked uncertainly.

Anko nodded. "My guess is he met up with someone, or someone found him and he didn't know what to do. He wouldn't attack anyone willingly."

"So, you're saying that Iruka ran into someone, and left the print so one of us would find it and eventually you'd know about it?" Genma asked. What was up with all these far-fetched ideas lately?

"Yes, that's what I'm saying!" Anko yelled. "He probably got caught by Kakashi, and lets face it, with this cruddy night light he probably thought it was an ANBU coming to kill him. No matter what we tell everyone else, the ANBU will never believe what we tell them. They take direct orders from the Hokage or Ibiki, and…"

"Anko, Anko shush now." Jiraiya said, running a hand up and down her arm, tucking her into a half hug to comfort her. Anko nodded solemnly. "We should leave. If it was Kakashi who found Iruka, he'll take care of him." Genma nodded in agreement and watched the elder sannin and his female friend began to walk away.

Genma sighed and glared out in the general direction of Kakashi's appartment. "Kakashi…help him please. Something tells me you're the only one who can now."

XXXXX Flashback

_An eleven year old Anko growled and stomped her foot, fisting her hands at her side and bit back a scream. _

_Her and her team had finally gotten another C-rank mission which took them out of the village, and Iruka had vanished within ten minutes of being outside the gates of Konoha, came back to assist with said mission, and then dissappeared again. This was why they had been suspended from out-of-the-village missions for the past month, and Iruka just ruined it for them. Again. _

"_M-maybe…Maybe Iruka really did get lost. I mean, we are closer to Rice country than before. We don't really know where we are." Hiro said softly. "Iruka might be lost, and scared. And Sensei isn't helping." _

"_Hiro stop being a wuss, and help me look for that little jerk before I scream." Anko hissed, sounding too much like their sensei. "I swear, my stress levels are to high for an eleven year old." _

_Hiro nodded. And listened quietly, letting Anko vent to him. _

"_-Doesn't even have the decency to say 'bye'. Just gets up and runs. He was there to help finish the mission, but was he there when that crazy lady tried giving her cats to Sensei? No! Was he there when the cats started gnawing on Sensei's leg? NO! The nerve of that idiotic little asshole!" _

"_Anko!" Hiro gasped. _

"_Okay, I'll admit he helped a lot when that big fat guy attacked us, but still!" Anko growled, and fisted her hand into her deep purple hair. "He was the one who provoked the fat guy in the first place! You don't tell the man that he looks like a hippo sitting in a chair; you think it to yourself and tell everyone later when he's no where near you." _

"_Anko!" _

"_Yeah, alright. So the guy ended up being an enemy that we kinda needed to get rid of, but still. That is not the shinobi way of going about to rid yourself of an enemy." _

"_ANKO!" _

"_WHAT?!" Anko screamed, spinning around on her heal to glare at Hiro, who was ten feet behind her. "What are you doing way over there?" _

"_Just come here." Anko rolled her eyes, but approached her teammate anyway. _

"_What is it?" Hiro, without answering, grabbed her wrist and placed it upon the tree in front of her. _

"_Feel that?" he asked. _

_Anko glared at Hiro. "It's a fucking tree. Of course I feel it." _

"_No! I mean this." Hiro took his other hand, and placed it against the tree, and slowly began to channel chakra into it. _

_Anko gasped, and retracted her hand quickly. The warm almost burning feeling still effecting her palm. "What was that?" _

_Hiro laughed. "Chakra. Iruka remembered the thing we taught him. He came through here. And it's new, Iruka's not far ahead. He's probably admiring the scenery." _

_Anko's mouth twisted up into an odd smile, and ran ahead, up the trail. And true to Hiro's words, Iruka stood in a clearing less than a mile up the trail, staring at the sky. _

"_There you are! I was looking all over the fucking country for you, and you're not even doing something helpful! What is so damned interesting about the sky?" _

"_Hello to you too Anko." Iruka said, trying to hold back his grin. _

_Both were startled to hear laughing behind then, who ended up being Hiro._

"_You jerk!" Anko yelled. _

_Hiro swallowed the rest of his laugh, and sighed happily. "Our family is so screwed up." _

_Iruka and Anko raised an eyebrow, and looked at Hiro as if he was nuts. "Family?" _

"_Yeah. We're like a dysfunctional family. Sensei is the crazy yet strong father, Anko is the psychopathic sister, and Iruka is the trouble making brother." Hiro rationalized. _

_Anko laughed. "Then what would you be?" _

"_Anko, do you have to ask? He's obviously the obnoxious and whinny, yet tough little brother." Iruka said, grinning. _

_Hiro blinked, and spun around sniffling "Y-you really think I'm strong?"_

_Anko laughed. "Of course we do." she said softly, knowing Hiro thought very little about his own abilities. _

"_Yeah, and even if you don't make Chuunin this year, me and Anko will refuse to gain rank. That way, we'll always be together." Iruka smiled softly, glancing at Anko to see her nodding as well. _

_Orochimaru stepped into the clearing just in time to hear the end of Iruka's little heart felt words. He grimaced darkly before speaking up, getting his teams attention. "Hey, we need to head back you know." _

"_Hai, sensei!" the three called out, watching their sensei nod before turning around to start heading back to the village. _

"_Together…right?" Hiro asked, uncertainly. _

"_Yeah, all the way." Anko grinned, clapping Hiro on the back. _

"_We'll stick together forever! We'll be the best team ever! Like sensei's genin team!" Iruka shouted happily, shooting his fist into the air. _

_The three laughed together until Orochimaru's voice rang out over their own. "Hurry it up!" _

_The anger in the voice didn't even put a dent in the young children's mood. Instead they continued to laugh, but in more of a whispered tone, and cheered quietly to themselves. _

"_Together forever!" _

…

…

_Hiro died a week later. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Well…that was weird. Really weird. But! At least I as able to post twice in one month! Go me!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun rose lazily into the sky, and cast its strange mixture of pink and yellow light onto Konoha, but more specifically, a certain ex-Chuunin's apartment.

Iruka sat backwards on his couch, staring blankly out the window, blinking rapidly as the sun shone directly into his face. He had not fallen asleep once the night before. Iruka smiled fondly and stroked the bush of silver hair that rested on his shoulder. Kakashi had fallen asleep only an hour ago; something Iruka was grateful for.

Iruka always used to watch the sun come up by himself. Not that he hated watching it with other people, but the calmness and the quiet helped him think more clearly. He was sure that if Kakashi was awake he would be doing everything in his power to keep Iruka from his thoughts. But now, Iruka needed to think.

'_Okay, so I'm out of that hell hole. But now-_' Iruka sighed and hung his head. '_Now Kabuto has orders to kill me. Kakashi. Kakashi ruined this. He ruined my plan. He ruined the only chance I had at destroying him. The only chance I had at revenge._'

Iruka gasped, and snatched his hand away from Kakashi.

The sun rose higher, turning its light into a brilliant orange glow, setting the trees aflame with its light. Iruka felt like the light was trying to burn him for that thought.

'_No, it had nothing to do with revenge. The plan was simply to rid everyone of that bastard.'_

"Which worked amazingly well might I add." Iruka's mind told him oh-so sarcastically.

'_Shut up. I screwed up big time. It was stupid of me to rely on a thirteen year old for the majority of it anyway._' Iruka said, growling at his inner voice. '_I should have been able to do it myself.'_

The voice snorted. "Ya know, It'd have been easier to ask Orochimaru to just play dead. You can't take on snake man by yourself. Not when he has his own personal surgeon on call twenty-four seven."

Iruka was beginning to feel immensely irritated with the fact he was loosing a verbal fight against himself. He was pointedly ignoring the fact that his mind was right, but Iruka's feelings of 'this-is-all-my-fault' kept him from asking anyone for help.

"Thought you would have taken the chance." Iruka jumped, and shot his head to the side to see Kakashi looking up at him at an odd angle.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a moment, before turning around to sit properly on the couch, turning away from the sun, and asked. "To do what?"

Kakashi refrained from rolling his eyes as he sat up. "From leaving, running. You always seem to do that when I'm around." Iruka frowned. "I'm surprised you even let me take you here. Let alone get close to you for a night."

"I-"

"What? Iruka listen. We want to help. We, that is Anko, Genma and I, have a vague idea of what you're trying to do. Please. Let us help you." Kakashi begged without really sounding as if he was doing so. "Last night you were so close to being taken by the ANBU. Don't think that just because no one spoke of what happened means that you're off the hook." Iruka looked away, he already knew all this but somehow, it always sounded worse when it was told to you. "ANBU have their own ideas of what happened, and its pretty close to the truth."

Iruka stood up. "Kakashi…Orochimaru, last night he knew I wasn't near Sasuke. He knew I didn't follow his orders." Kakashi drew his brows together.

"Was that what happened last night. When you didn't speak?" Iruka nodded.

"Kabuto is supposed to get rid of me." Iruka smiled ironically. "I know I was stupid and didn't ask for help before, but please. I'm asking for it now. Take me to Genma and Anko."

Kakashi stared, slightly confused for a moment, before smiling under his mask and nodded.

XXXXX

Anko groaned and buried her head in her hands. Her and Genma had not gotten anymore sleep that night because Jiraiya thought it would be better for them to sort out what they knew.

"-We still don't have enough. We have no idea what's going on." Jiraiya cursed softly under his breath and groaned when he realized that neither Anko nor Genma had been paying the slightest attention to him. "Come on you two! You call yourselves Jounin but your being lazier than pre-genin!"

"We'd be more apt to help if we'd gotten some sleep." Anko growled out.

"We need to figure this out! Do you want Iruka to d-"

"Don't you even dare say that word." Anko hissed, pointing her finger into Jiraiya's face.

Genma sighed loudly and stood up just as a knock sounded through Anko's apartment. Genma gave a pointed look at Anko to see if she'd answer her own door before giving up and doing it himself.

"Hello Kakashi." Genma said tiredly as he opened the door.

"Yo." Kakashi gave his usual greeting before raising an eyebrow at Genma's half-dead expression. "What's with you?"

"Anko and I were out last night. Your dog came to get us. Remember?" Kakashi made a 'ah' noise and nodded. "Yeah. We met up with Jiraiya. He came back with Naruto."

Kakashi nodded and entered the small apartment when Genma moved to the side. "He's been talking to us all night; trying to piece together everything. Its hopeless really."

"But he could be! You have to take into account that possibility!" Jiraiya shouted from the living room.

"And I say you give up too easily on him! Iruka would never just quit!" Anko roared back, practically seething.

"Both of you shut up. Kakashi's here." Genma said loudly, glaring darkly at his friend, knowing she started it.

Anko scoffed and turned to give a half-hearted wave to Kakashi. "What was that? Sending Pakkun in the middle of the night, and nothings there but a handprint of chakra?"

"Handprint?"

"Yeah…" Anko said, waving her hand as if dismissing it. "Its just something we know from genin days." she sighed, and threw herself down onto her couch, undoing her hair and ruffling it to relieve some of the built up stress.

"What did you find Kakashi?" Genma asked, sitting down beside Anko and flicked his senbon around frantically.

Kakashi shook his head and watched Jiraiya ruin his fun.

The Sannin's brows were drawn together, his face set into a scowl that looked permanent, his arms were crossed and he glared at Kakashi. "What are you hiding?"

Turning towards the two on the couch and completely ignoring the Toad Sage, Kakashi began his half-assed explanation. "I do believe we have a small advantage over the circumstances at the moment. It seems someone wants help this time around." Kakashi finished, grinning.

Anko glared "Stop spouting your bullshit." Its was tones like that, when one could tell Orochimaru had been her sensei.

Anko had, had enough. With everything that had happened within the past two weeks, plus all the added stress of having her sensei back in the lives of Konoha, and her working on about three or four hours a night, she was about ready to snap.

Right at that moment, all Anko really wanted to do was go find Iruka, hug the living daylights out of him and bitch about every little thing in the world to him, or punch the bastard in the face because if Anko really thought about it, it was all Iruka's fault. Well, mostly anyway. She didn't feel like going to find the snake bastard.

"Drop it." Kakashi said smoothly, as if he was talking to one of his ninkin.

The three other shinobi within the room raised an un-amused eyebrow and watched in shock as the air next to Kakashi rippled, and stilled to show a figure, dressed in Sound village robes, and standing with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Iruka?" Anko screamed, and stood up abruptly, smacking Genma's senbon of his mouth in the process. Said man smiled faintly, and shifted to his other foot, only to almost get knocked down by the rush and enthusiasm in which Anko attached herself to him. "You bastard…made me worry. You know its not good for me to do that." she said into his shoulder.

"Yes." Iruka gave a lopsided smile, and resting his hand on her back. "I know and I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry?" Anko yelled, pulling away from the shocked Chuunin, and glared at him. "Your sorry? Do you realize how much stress I've been going through for you?" Anko growled, pulled back her fist and instinctively Iruka squinted his eyes shut and braced his face for impact.

What Iruka was not prepared for was for Anko to burst out laughing. "Y-you were going to let me hit you? Are you serious?"

"Its better then letting you stay pissed at me while I actually ask for your help this time." Iruka's smile widened at Genma and Anko's shocked expression.

"O-of course!" Genma said, grinning like mad. "Well, come on we need to know the situation so sit your ass down." Genma bounced in his seat, and flapped his hands in front of himself, telling the three standing shinobi to sit.

Anko nodded, pushed Iruka into a vacant chair before she sat back down on the couch, and completely ignored Kakashi who decided to sit on the armrest of Iruka's seat.

"No, hold it." Jiraiya said, scowling darkly at the so-called Jounin of Konoha. "How could you just trust him like that? How do we know Orochimaru isn't controlling him again?" he asked, motioning frantically with his arms.

"I-"

"Jiraiya, kindly shut your fucking mouth. Iruka is himself. Trust me, I know." Kakashi glowered at the sannin, before turning his head slightly to speak to Iruka. "Tell them."

Iruka nodded, and began to explain his situation.

XXXXX

The candle flames flickered wildly, causing shadows to flicker and twist before calming down enough to cast a proper glow on the walls and the two quiet figures.

"Lord Orochimaru-"

The snake sannin starred at the glowing flame of the candle for a long moment before answering his medic. "Go. I'll be keeping an eye on you through him. I expect you to be back, by tomorrow morning. Bring Sasuke." Kabuto nodded before vanishing in a swirl of smoke.

A crooked grin spread across Orochimaru's face. "Really Iruka. Do you not learn from past mistakes?" The question was left unanswered within the walls of the cold room.

XXXXX

Sasuke stared out is window, uneasiness settling in his stomach, and it definitely wasn't that blasphemous stuff that Naruto liked to call food that the blond genin had made earlier for breakfast.

A door closed loudly down the hallway and a "Oi, Sasuke." followed.

Sasuke turned away from the window and gave Naruto a withering look. "What is it?"

Naruto stopped and blinked, he looked down at himself, forcing his hands to stop fidgeting with the end of his jacket, and looked Sasuke squarely in the eye. "Stop angst-ing." Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms and sighed. Did he really have to explain it? "Your brooding again. Stop it. It helps no one and solves nothing. Do you know what you could be doing besides emo-ing in your house?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow. Did Naruto just say 'emo-ing?' "You could be thinking. There has to be a plan or something underneath that mass of hair."

Sasuke blinked stupidly. '_Did Naruto just insult me or what? I think I'm missing something…_' "Naruto…what are you saying?"

Naruto made a half-disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "I'm saying that we need to help. Anko-san and Genma-san are strong, but I'm not sure what goes on behind their headbands. I doubt they're smart enough to figure anything out. Jiraiya-sensei can only perv on things, and against Orochimaru I doubt that would help." Naruto tapped his foot for a moment. "Kakashi-sensei is weird, but I think we can count on him."

"Naruto, they're all jounin. They can figure something out. We are not needed. Besides, I was told to stay put, and you are to stay here as well." There was a loud, very impatient knock on the Uchiha's door that stopped Sasuke from saying anymore. "Well, since you're here, make yourself useful and answer the door."

Naruto glared heatedly at Sasuke before giving in and opening the door.

"What do you wan-" Naruto felt his jaw drop, and his eye widened. '_This…this can't be true. No way…_'

Sasuke looked up, feeling slightly concerned when there was nothing but silence at his door. "Naruto," he began, standing and approaching the gapping idiot he called a friend. ",who is it?"

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sasuke paused. It couldn't be…now? In broad daylight? Why was he here now? Sasuke swallowed thickly, he wasn't ready for this.

XXXXXXX

Kabuto grinned wickedly. This was going to be his big moment. His chance to prove to Lord Orochimaru that he was worth more that just being a skilled medical ninja. That he deserved the praise that Orochimaru gave Iruka all those times. He was going to be Orochimaru's right hand man, not the sound four.

A powerful, chakra filled boost sent Kabuto flying swiftly through the trees.

"Finally, I'll be important. I'll be Orochimaru's favorite." Kabuto grin spread wider across his face. "I'll finally get rid of Iruka, and bring Sasuke to Orochimaru. He'll finally see just how loyal I am."

Another boost sent Kabuto above the canopy of the forest, revealing the large gates of the village he had to infiltrate. _'This will be easy…' _Kabuto landed gracefully onto a branch and slowed to a stop. It was still midday and far to early to get into the village. With Orochimaru observing him through the traitor, Kabuto knew he'd not only have to be a full strength but also fully rested.

Orochimaru would finally see how much he truly needed Kabuto, and Kabuto would finally get a true place in Orochimaru's plans. His future would be set.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N-- BLAH! This chapter is done!! Woot.


End file.
